Mi Senpai
by Vincent MacLeod
Summary: Nico se ha declarado a Maki, pero un secreto les hará difícil el poder estar juntas. Sera que estas dos puedan unir sus destinos o sera que una inesperada rival aparezca y se quede con el corazón de la pelinegra.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi senpai**

Capitulo 01

 _"FIESTA"_

-Y este es el prometido de mi hija, como todos pueden ver el es un 'gran' partido-

La madre de Maki, la señora Nishikino hacia una pequeña broma de lo alto que era el prometido de sus hija. Varios de los invitados reunidos en el gran salón entre los cuales se podían ver médicos, políticos y demás gente de negocios se reían ante la broma de la encantadora señora de cabello rojizo. Solo unas invitadas que aguardaban tras el telón de un pequeño escenario estaban por completo serias ante tal revelación y se sentían tristes al ver como a una de sus integrantes se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas al descubrir tal verdad.

Ellas habían sido "contratadas" para dar un pequeño acto en una ocasión especial para una de sus integrantes: Nishikino Maki. Al preguntar que ocasión seria, la madre de la pelirroja solo dijo 'Una de las mas especiales para toda mujer'.

Sin mas información las 8 chicas se preparaban para sorprender a Maki en su día tan especial. Con lo que jamas contaron es que ellas estarían cantando en la fiesta de compromiso de Maki.

(...)

El bullicio detrás de la cortina se hacia cada vez mas grande, era hora de entretener a los invitados así que se abrió el pequeño telón de par en par. Al abrir el telón la imagen que recibió a las 8 chicas era la de una de sus integrantes besando a un tipo alto de cabello azul marino, ojos color cielo portando un traje que a leguas se veía que costaba mas de lo que cualquiera de las 8 estudiantes pudiera pagar.

La chica pelirroja de ojos violetas y elegante vestido rojo se sorprendió al ver que el grupo que se presentaría en la celebración de su compromiso era nada mas y nada menos que el grupo de idols en el que estaba, _μ's_!

 _[Nico-chan...]_

Nico estaba parada al frente de sus compañeras, en esa ocasión especial las demás acordaron dejar a Nico como el centro, así podía cantarle a su querida Maki; con lo que ellas jamas contaron es que ese iba a ser el peor lugar posible en esta situación. La pelinegra no alzaba la mirada, pasaron unos instantes y el publico se comenzaba a impacientar pero de un momento a otro Nico alzo la frente y sorprendió a todos los presentes con una energética y cálida voz-

-Nico Nico-nii~ -

Esto le dolía a todo _μ's_ , el ver actuar a Nico como si nada pasara era realmente doloroso.

-La gran idol Nico Nii y _μ's_ quieren desearle la mas grande felicitación a Maki por su compromiso, estamos seguros que ella sera feliz al lado de su prometido y por eso mismo queremos festejarla con toda nuestra alegría... así que dejemos que la Música S.T.A.R.T.!-

Todo el acto fue increíble, sobre todo Nico, brillo en el escenario como nunca lo había hecho, brillaba con mas fuerza que nunca, brillaba con mas intensidad que todas, brillaba como... una vela lo hace antes de extinguirse.

(...)

La fiesta seguía, todos lo invitados reían y festejaban dentro de el gran salón de la enorme mansión Nishikino, todos excepto una pelinegra que no tenia ganas de estar en multitud y en la primera oportunidad que tubo, se salio de la gran mansión con rumbo a los jardines. El viento se dejaba sentir y traía consigo un poco de frió a la estrellada noche. La pequeña idol metía las manos dentro de su abrigo y se alegro de haberse cambiado al atuendo que ella trajo, el cual creía que le sentaba bien y lo veía mas acorde a la festiva ocasión; aunque claro que por su mente jamas pensó que estrenaría su pequeño vestido negro de gran y pronunciado escote en la espalda, en la fiesta de compromiso de la chica que le gustaba.

Con solo un gran abrigo blanco como compañía Nico contemplaba el cielo estrellado y sus amigas de _μ's_ solo la miraban y decidían entre dejar sola y darle su espacio a su amiga o ir y hacerle compañía.

En un inusual gesto de valentía, Hanayo decidía ir tratar de consolar a su amiga que compartía el mismo gusto por las idols que ella.

-V-voy a llevarle algo de comer a Nico-chan...-

-Espera Hanayo, no creo que deberíamos molestarla en este momento- Umi intentaba detener a su kouhai pero esta insistía.

-Nico-chan nos necesita!-

-Kayo-chin...?-

-Creo que Hanayo tiene razón... Nicochi nos necesitara mas ahora que nunca-

-Si.. yo también lo creo- Kotori le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a la arquera y esta solo decidió rendirse y hacer lo que las demás dijeran.

Nico estaba sentada en un pequeño kiosko al cual llegaban dos personajes a hacerle compañía. La mejor amiga de Nico y la cuidadora de las alpacas amante del arroz iban con paso lento hacia la cabizbaja chica de coletas negras y ojos color rubí.

-Nicochi...-

-Nico-chan... qui-quieres arroz, esta muy bueno...-

-Gracias Hanayo pero no tengo hambre...-

Sin decir nada mas Hanayo se sentó a el lado de Nico y le sostuvo la mano en señal de apoyo. Mientras tanto Nozomi seguía parada, sin decir nada, solo tratando de encontrar las palabras que podrían reconfortar a su amiga, pero nada le venia a la mente.

-Tus cartas tenían razón Nozomi... no debí de declararme-

Una pequeña sonrisa llena de lagrimas se estampaba en el rostro de Nico a lo cual tanto Nozomi como Hanayo abrazaron a la pequeña chica de coletas lo mas fuerte que podían.

Las demás integrantes de _μ's_ llegaban y se unían al abrazo, todas menos Maki, ella solo veía por la ventana la escena y se sentía por completo miserable al recordar los eventos del pasado viernes.

 _Flashback..._

 _-Maki-chan~-_

 _-H-hey no te me pegues tanto-_

 _-Pero si Maki-chan adora cuando tiene a Nico para ella sola, nico~-_

 _-Q-que t-tonterías dices!-_

 _-Hey ustedes dos dejen de coquetear y concéntrense en la practica-_

 _-Hump! No le hagas caso Maki, Eri solo esta celosa porque Nozomi no es tan tierna, adorable y esbelta como la gran idol Nico Nii-_

 _-Ara~ Nicochi... a quien llamaste gorda...-_

 _-Hiiiiiiii!-_

 _-Washi Washi MAX!-_

 _Las demás integrantes del grupo veían con terror la escena, en especial Rin, Honoka y Umi._

 _-Bien, que dicen si damos por terminado el ensayo de hoy- decía Nozomi después de dejar el cuerpo casi sin vida de Nico tirado en el suelo, las demás asintieron inmediatamente con la cabeza en un claro miedo de hacer enfadar mas a la Miko._

 _-Vamos por un Parfait Erichi- se colgaba alegremente del brazo de la rubia la chica de cabellos morados._

 _-P-por eso es que estas gorda- decía desde el suelo el cadáver de la idol numero uno._

 _La pelimorada se volteaba emanando un aura obscura y todas las demás integrantes de_ _μ's_ _lamentaban la aparente estupidez de su líder de club al provocar de esa manera a Nozomi._

 _-... Washi Washi Max!-_

 _-N-o espera Nozomi, me disculpo...-_

 _-Washi... Washi... Max!-_

 _-M-me rindoo!-_

 _-...Max!-_

 _-Kyaaaaaaaaa!-_

 _-MAX!-_

 _-Gyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_

 _Las demás integrantes se habían ido y solo quedaban en la azotea Nico y Maki, la cual cuidaba el cuerpo casi sin vida de la idiota presidenta del club de investigación de idols._

 _-Porque provocaste de esa manera a Nozomi?-_

 _-Hee hee he... porque de esa manera nos dejaría a solas- la pelinegra decía entre dientes 'de seguro ahora esta buscando dietas en su celular'. Una de las siete figuras que espiaban detrás de la puerta se enojaba y guardaba su celular._

 _-Porque harías tal tontería Nico-chan-_

 _-Te dije que quería hablar contigo Maki-chan~-_

 _-Y de q-que quieres hablar-_

 _Nico se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su uniforme, se sobaba un poco su adolorido pecho, se armo de valor para decir lo que había ensayado un sin fin de veces frente al espejo._

 _-N-nishikino Maki, desde el primer momento que te vi me llamaste la atención, se que siempre peleamos y pareciera que nos llevamos mal, pero también se que mi corazón se acelera cada vez que te miro, me pongo nerviosa y... creo que a ti también te pasa lo mismo, o al menos espero que si, realmente espero que si o si no esto seria muy vergonzoso *ahggg* bueno lo que quiero decir es... ME GUSTAS! p-por favor sal conmigo!-_

 _Maki no sabia que hacer, estaba sorprendida ante el hacho que Nico tuviera los mismos sentimientos que ella tenia, la pelirroja era correspondida y todo lo que tenia que hacer es decir que 'Si' pero... había un problema que se lo impedía._

 _-Kyaaa-/-Auch!-/-Haaaa~_ _!-/-Que alguien me salve!-/-Ghehe-/Nyaaha!?/-Yan~-_

 _-Q-que hacen ustedes aquí!-_

 _Reclamaba con furia la chica pelinegra al ver como las demás integrantes de_ _μ's_ _caían por la puerta, de seguro por estar todas espiando._

 _-Me...me estaban espiando!?-_

 _Rápido_ _tomaba su compostura la Miko y comenzaba a provocar a su amiga de baja estatura._

 _-Ara~ Nicochi, de verdad creíste que podrías engañarme~?-_

 _El resto del rato fue de burlas y provocaciones para las dos chicas. Todas se fueron por un helado y siguieron con las burlas, al final del camino Maki solo le dijo Nico que le daría su respuesta después y se fue corriendo, dejando a la pelinegra a merced de las burlas, insinuaciones y provocaciones de las demás chicas de_ _μ's_ _en especial de cierta pelimorada._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _._

-Creo que su respuesta esta muy clara ahora, no?- le dirigía una sonrisa a todas sus amigas de _μ's._

Todas las integrantes de _μ's_ se les encogía el corazón al ver como Nico daba lo mejor de si para intentar sonreír y ser fuerte, aunque sus lagrimas pararan, estaban seguras que su corazón estaba deshecho.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Bueno, este es otra historia con Nico como figura central, apenas llevo unos capítulos por lo tanto en este momento solo subiré uno por semana :3


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02

 _"CORAZÓN ROTO"_

Maki se armaba de valor y salia al jardín a encarar a Nico, tenia que explicarle porque no le había dicho que estaba comprometida, debía decirle que ella le correspondía el sentimiento pero debido a las circunstancias de su familia no podía negarse a lo que su padre ya había decidido, quería decirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto le dolía que no pudieran estar juntas, quería decirle cuanto le gustaría huir con ella lejos del alcance de su familia, pero Nico al verla, rápido se separo de todas sus amigas de _μ's_ que le brindaban un cálido abrazo en señal de apoyo y trato de evitar el si quiera ver la cara de Maki.

-Nico por favor espera, déjame explicarte- Maki detenía el rápido andar de Nico tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Explicarme que Maki? que jugaste con mis sentimientos, que solo te burlaste de mi? Nico zafaba el agarre sacudiendo su mano bruscamente.

-Y-Yo nunca me burlaría de ti Nico- trataba de explicarse la pelirroja sin tener mucho éxito.

-Entonces fue una coincidencia que viniéramos a cantar a TU fiesta de COMPROMISO!?-

-...Yo no sabia que ustedes vendrían-

-Si claro, tu no sabias nada de tu propia fiesta de compromiso-

-E-es en serio, fue idea de mi Madre, no mía...-

Maki trataba de explicar que para ella también fue una sorpresa el verlas en el escenario, ella pensó que iba a tocar algún cuarteto de cuerdas o alguna banda de jazz, jamas imagino que su madre trajera a sus amigas para cantar en su fiesta de compromiso. Aunque esto fue malinterpretado por la chica de ojos color rubí.

-Entonces ni siquiera me lo ibas a decir?-

-...Eso no...no es lo que-

-Contesta, me lo ibas a decir o no!?-

Si Maki era sincera, ella jamas le iba a decir a sus amigas que estaba comprometida, solo lo iba a dejar pasar como si nunca hubiera sucedido y tratar de disfrutar sus años de escuela antes que tener que afrontar su dura realidad, que no tenia la mas mínima elección de a quien amar y que su futuro ya había sido decidido desde antes que naciera.

-...no-

 _[Esto es el colmo, Maki ni siquiera me iba a decir que estaba comprometida, me iba a tener como idiota esperando una respuesta que jamas llegaría!]_

*smack*

Nico le dio una fuerte bofetada a Maki, el fuerte sonido dejo atónitas a sus amigas que observaban a lo lejos lo sucedía.

-No vuelvas a hablarme Nishikino-san...-

Sin mas que agregar Nico salio corriendo de esa casa, no soportaba estar ahí ni un segundo mas, Maki hizo el intento de salir corriendo tras de la pelinegra, pero Nozomi la detuvo.

-No seria buena idea que la Novia se escape de su fiesta de compromiso... tus padres podrían reaccionar mal en contra de Nico...-

La pelirroja apretó los puños, Nozomi tenia razón, no seria bueno para ella ni para Nico que sus padres se enteraran de sus sentimientos. Así que solo relajo su cuerpo y vio como su amor se iba corriendo fuera de su alcance.

-Y-yo iré por ella Maki-chan... Nico-chan necesita apoyo-

Hanayo salia corriendo tras de Nico y esto dejo sorprendidas a mas de una, sobretodo a una chica de pelo corto que nunca había visto a su amiga de toda la vida actuar tan... valerosamente?

La amante del arroz volteaba y le gritaba a Maki que le llamaría de rato para decirle como seguía Nico.

(...)

-Nico-chan matteeee!

Nico volteaba y veía a una agitada Hanayo casi sin aliento que trataba de alcanzarla.

-Hanayo que haces!-

*haaa* -Trataba de- *haaa* -alcanzarte Nico-chan...- Si mas fuerza en las piernas, Hanayo se dejaba caer en la banqueta.

-Si vienes para decirme que regrese y hable con Maki déjame decirte que- -NO!- interrumpía firmemente la chica de cabello castaño claro.

-...?-

-N-no venia a eso... solo me preocupe por ti Nico-chan, quería ver que llegues bien a tu casa...-

Nico sonrió un poco al ver que Hanayo estaba exhausta, casi sin aire y sin abrigo, solo traía consigo la indumentaria de idol que usaron en el escenario.

*Geez* -Quien crees que necesita cuidado, la gran idol Nico Nii puede cuidarse muy bien ella sola-

Hanayo se entristecía un poco al oír esto, sintió que tal vez hizo algo indebido o algo inútil como siempre. -...ven- Hanayo alzo la mirada y vio que Nico le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara y le ofrecía un lugar a el lado de su abrigo.

-Ven... me quedaría muerta de preocupación si te dejo así en medio de la calle a estas horas de la noche-

Hanayo vio su atuendo y cerro las piernas de inmediato, no se dio cuenta cuando se le subió la falda y dejo ver su ropa interior.

-Kyaaaa!-

-Hey que soy yo la que debería de estar... ahggg olvídalo, ven vamos a mi casa y te presto algo de ropa Hanayo-

Nico tomo la mano de Hanayo y la acerco lo mas posible a su cuerpo para poder cubrirla un poco con su abrigo, a la de ojos purpuras esto le disparo sus latidos, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien que no fuera Rin. Un suave olor a fresas inundaba su nariz e inconscientemente dijo lo bien que olía Nico, esta al oír tal comentario se sonrojo un poco.

-P-por supuesto, Nico Nii es la idol numero uno y por eso siempre huele bi..bien-

Hanayo se dio cuenta de su inapropiado comentario y se sonrojo aun mas de lo que estaba y en un acto inconsciente se acerco mas a la pelinegra. Y aunque claramente la pelinegra se dio cuenta de esto, decidió no decir nada y solo ir lo mas pronto posible a su casa, esta cercanía con Hanayo, sus pechos tocando su brazo, sus sonrojadas mejillas y su mirada avergonzada podían ser peligrosas para alguien a quien le acababan de romper el corazón y buscaba olvidar los malos ratos.

(...)

Eri estaba preparando un te en la cocina de Nozomi, todas decidieron irse de la fiesta, sus ánimos no estaban como para quedarse y disfrutar; se despidieron de Maki y le dieron todo el apoyo que podían darle en ese tipo de situaciones. Todas se fueron y despidieron quedando de acuerdo que mañana se verían en el templo donde entrenaban y ver que era lo que iban a hacer con respecto a toda esa situación.

-Nozomi... crees que Nico este bien?-

Preguntaba la rubia a su novia, Nozomi y Eri eran Novias en secreto desde el primer año... bueno decir secreto era mucho ya que Nico lo sabia y les ayudaba a disimular yendo con ellas a sus citas, aunque claramente Nico odiaba ser mal tercio, lo hacia por sus amigas y estas lo apreciaban mucho, ellas querían decir que estaban saliendo, pero sabían que ese no era un buen momento ya que si sus padres se oponían podían fácilmente separarlas, por eso decidieron esperar y seguir con el secreto al menos hasta llagar a la universidad y poder comenzar a trabajar a medio tiempo e ir ganando independencia.

-Si Erichi... Nicochi va a estar bien- Nozomi veía su carta "Justice"

-Que te dijeron tus cartas Nozomi, Nico y Maki van a salir bien de esto?-

Nozomi no respondió y solo saco una carta "The Hanged Man" -Maki...-

(...)

Cuando llego a su casa sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos y sus padres terminaban de arreglar asuntos del trabajo; cuando vieron que su hija llegaba mas temprano de lo previsto, le preguntaron el motivo y si estaba bien, Nico mintió mencionando que su amiga se sentía mal y que ella la trajo al apartamento debido a que la casa de su amiga quedaba a tres estaciones mas lejos. El señor y la señora Yazawa eran expertos en adivinar cuando su hija mentía, lo cual era casi todo el tiempo, mentía en sus calificaciones, en como le iba con su carrera de idol, en el presupuesto gastado en sus artículos de idols; pero también sabían cuando su hija mentía por razones importantes, así que dejaron pasar la pequeña mentira, no sin antes comprobar un poco las cosas.

-Entonces, de que esta enferma tu amiga Nico?- el señor Yazawa miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hija

-Si hija, puede que tu amiga necesite ir al medico-

-Ahmm.. no... Hanayo esta enferma de... mhmm la panza, si! le duele el estomago por comer tanto arroz!

-N-nico!?-

-Es eso cierto señorita?- los padres de Nico decían al unisono

-Q-que alguien me ayude...-

Nico les pidió a sus padres que dejaran de molestar a Hanayo y le dijo que la esperara en su habitación. Su padre dejo de preguntar y su madre le dio ropa a Nico para que se la entregara a su amiga, no podía permanecer así todo el tiempo. Ya a punto de marcharse le dijeron a su hija que informara a los padres de sus amiga, era de mínima cortesía ademas de ahorrarles la preocupación a los señores Koizumi.

(...)

-T-ten, es lo mas grande que pude encontrar para ti...-

Nico le entregaba una pijama de cuadros blanco y rosa a Hanayo, esta la tomaba y la pelinegra se salia del cuarto para dejara su amiga cambiarse, se dirigió al baño para hacer lo mismo, al estarse quitando su vestido negro que tantos esfuerzos le costo comprar, ese vestido que estaba tan ansiosa de que Maki lo alabara, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. Cuando regreso vio que la pijama de su madre le quedaba algo apretada en el área de las caderas y el pecho a su amiga.

-Ahggg! eso es injusto, porque a ti te queda justo y a mi me quedo tan floja cuando me la probé!-

-L-lo siento Nico-chan!-

-De que hablas, no tienes nada de que disculparte Hanayo-

Nico se dirigió a su closet y comenzó a sacar un futón, Hanayo le ayudo a la pelinegra a colocar el futón y ya estando listo Nico le indico la su kouhai que ella dormiría en el futón a lo cual Hanayo se negó.

-No puedo ser una molestia Nico-chan-

-No es ninguna molestia Hanayo-

-P-pero...-

-Pero nada, tu dormirás en la cama de la gran idol Nico Nii, es una oportunidad que no deberías desaprovechar!-

-Nico...- En un impulso Hanayo abrazo a Nico y esta se sorprendió un poco ante tan repentina acción.

-N-no tienes porque actuar Nico-chan... e-esta bien si lloras-

Hanayo le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza a la pelinegra y esta se dejo quebrar, mientras ahogaba su llanto contra el pecho de la chica de pelo castaño. Cuando por fin Nico se tranquilizo un poco, vio que ambas terminaron sobre su cama y Hanayo la abrazaba casi como si de un bebe se tratara.

-L-lo siento Hanayo... empape tu pijama...-

-No importa Nico-chan-

-Se-sera mejor que me vaya al futón...- Hanayo seguía insistiendo en dormir en el futón en vez de la cama.

-N-no tienes porque hacer eso Hanayo- Nico rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su amiga y hacia un poco fuerte su agarre al rededor de esta -Podemos dormir las dos juntas... a-a menos que tu no quieras-

La pelinegra vio con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir y Hanayo no pudo decirle que no. Al parecer los mimos de la ojipurpura sobre la Nico la habían condenado a consolarla toda la noche, y aunque de segiro le esperaba una larga noche, ella se sentía feliz de poder hacer algo por Nico.

-E-esta bien, Nico...-

Las dos se acomodaron bajo las sabanas y se dispusieron a dormir, aunque claro era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sobretodo para una chica de primer año que veía la cara durmiente de su senpai por primera vez de tan cerca. Por otra parte la pelinegra al sentir el calor y la protección que Hanayo le brindaba con su abrazo, se relajo y cayo profundamente dormida.

 _[Parece una muñeca]_ en un movimiento instintivo Hanayo acaricio la mejilla de Nico y limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que rodaban fuera de sus ojos.

-Maki...-

El nombre de su amiga y compañera de clase escapaba de los labios de su hermosa y durmiente senpai, esto le daba una extraña sensación en el pecho, la misma sensación que sintió cuando escucho ese día tras la puerta que Nico se le declaraba a Maki.

-...no es justo Nico-chan, yo soy la que te esta consolando, no Maki-

Con el indice tapo los labios de Nico, cada vez que salían de esos pequeños labios el nombre de Maki, a la chica de ojos purpuras le daba un extraño dolor en su pecho.

Nico tomaba parte del dedo indice de Hanayo con su pequeña mano y lo abrazaba contra su pecho -mi dedo no es un peluche Nico-chan- decía esto con una pequeña risita mientras jugaba con su mejilla.

La pelinegra movía un poco su cabeza mientras que abría y cerraba los labios, al parecer iba a nombrar de nuevo el nombre de Maki.

-...no-

Hanayo acorto la distancia entre ella y su senpai. Y en un acto que sorprendía a la misma ojipurpura mas que a nadie, ella...

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Creo que esta historia la actualizare los domingos o lunes :3

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03

 _"INCERTIDUMBRE"_

 _[Que hice, que hice, que hice, que hice, que hice, que hice!, que hice!?, ABUSE DE NICO-CHAN!]_ Hanayo seguía culpándose mientras le daba la espalda a Nico _[Yo...yo me aproveche de Nico mientras dormía, soy de lo peor!]_ la chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos purpuras tenia la cara al rojo brillante mientras seguía con su marejada de remordimientos _[So-soy como esos acosadores que se acercan a las idols y se aprovechan de ellas]_ la ojipurpura se cubría la cara he intentaba desaparecer _[Que es ese ruido... porque hay tambores a estas horas!?... no, espera, es mi corazón!?]_ la chica amante del arroz se ponía una mano en el pecho para corroborar que sus sospechas eran ciertas _[Mi corazón.. es mi corazón... porque mi corazón late tan fuerte, es la culpa? debe ser la culpa!]._ La noche paso entre preguntas y culpas para la chica de primer año; al llegar la mañana Nico tenia los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados de lo que había llorado anoche, pero en cambio Hanayo se veía como un zombie.

 _-_ Buenos días HanaGYYAAAAAAAA!- realmente Hanayo se veía muy mal y realmente parecía zombie, tanto era su parecido con un muerto que Nico aun medio dormida grito al verla.

-Lo siento Nico-chan por favor no llames a la pol- -Que diablos te paso en la cara Hanayo!?- Nico ya había despertado y reconocía que la chica a su lado no era un muerto viviente, solo era su amiga y compañera idol Hanayo.

-Yo lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-

-E-esta bien Hanayo, no es para tanto, es solo que me asuste un poco-

-Pero Nico-chan yo...-

-Ven, es mejor que te laves la cara, tu te ves peor que yo, y eso que yo me entere que la chica que me gusta ya tiene prometido-

-Espera Nico-chan, yo...-

La pelinegra no espero y solo jaloneo a Hanayo al baño, ya en el, le aplico cuanta crema, loción y humectante tenia para mejorar el mal rostro con el que se había despertado la ojipurpura.

(...)

Un sabroso desayuno en familia es lo que Hanayo menos necesitaba, los padres de Nico, sus hermanas y hermano, Nico y Ella compartían mesa y una pequeña charla antes de ir a la escuela o partir a trabajar.

-Y dime hija, porque el grito de hace rato?-

-Fue por... una araña, si una araña, la vi y la intente matar, pero se fue y Hanayo grito-

-Y-yo?-

-Onee-chan que valiente- Kokoa alababa a su hermana.

-Onee-sama, eso fue muy valiente de tu parte- Kokoro se enorgullecía de su hermana.

El desayuno seguía y gracias a la mentira de Nico, nadie había descubierto que Hanayo había despertado con una cara que reflejaba toda la culpa que sentía.

 _[Ugh... yo abuse de Nico y estoy comiendo a su lado como si nada... soy de lo peor]_ -Hanayo estas bien?-

 _[Lo mejor seria que me entregara yo misma a la policía...]_ -Hay Hanayo, te pregunte si estas bien?-

 _[Adiós Papá, adiós Mamá, siento que su hija sea una pervertida que asalta a idols mientras duermen...]_ -Hey Hanayo, que si estas bien- Nico tocaba la mano de su kouhai y provocaba un sonoro grito, el cual no dejaba duda en la veracidad de la historia de Nico y la araña

-L-lo siento Nico... pensaba en otras cosas...-

*Gezz* -En serio Hanayo, desde esta mañana te comportas mas raro que de costumbre-

-Me porto rara!?-

-Si, a veces te portas rara y tienes una mirada extraña-

-Q-que tipo de mirada!?-

-Mmm no se, solo una mirada extraña-

Ya habiendo terminado de desayunar, se dirigieron al cuarto de la idol y Hanayo estaba realmente nerviosa, entraba de nuevo a la escena del crimen!

Nico tomaba su uniforme he iba al baño a cambiarse, cuando termino, regreso rápidamente y abrió la puerta de sus cuarto si previo aviso y se encontró con una chica de pelo castaña claro semidesnuda con la falda escolar a la mitad de las piernas.

-Kyaaa!-

-L-lo siento Hanayo, pensé que te ibas a poner el jersey de la escuela en el club- Nico serraba tras de si la puerta y dejaba que su amiga terminara de vestirse.

(...)

-Ya era hora que llegaran- Umi en su usual tono serio regañaba a Honoka y Rin, eran las ultimas para la improvisada reunión que habían preparado en el templo donde practicaban.

-Ya ya Umi-chan- Kotori intentaba relajar a la arquera.

-Ya estamos todas?- Preguntaba Honoka al ver que faltaban dos miembros del grupo.

-Si, Nicochi y Hanayo no vendrán... mejor dicho no les dijimos-

-Kayo-chin no vendrá, nya?- la chica gato estaba un poco preocupada por su amiga de la infancia, desde hace varias semanas se estaba comportando extraño y ni mencionar lo de anoche, Kayo-chin jamas la había dejado así antes, jamas había pasado la noche a solas con otra amiga que no fuera ella, jamas había dejado una noche sin mandarle algún mensaje de buenas noches. Esto no le agradaba a la chica de cabello corto y actitudes felinas, cada que la ojipurpura se comportaba de esa manera al rededor de Nico, la hacia sentir un hueco en el pecho.

-No, ella esta con Nico y no le avisamos para que Nico no se enterara- La presidenta del consejo, Ayase Eri, explicaba la situación.

-Esto es estúpido, porque me tengo que reunir en secreto con ustedes, lo que debería hacer es ir y pedirle disculpas a Nico- Maki estaba un poco molesta al enterarse que la pelinegra no vendría. Aparte, la pianista del grupo estaba algo molesta desde la mañana, Hanayo le prometió que hablaría con Nico y le llamaría para informarla pero no lo hizo.

-Maki... esta reunión es para que tu nos expliques que fue lo que paso anoche- Eri daba a conocer el porque de la reunión.

-A ustedes no les debo explicaciones-

-Maki, nosotras somos tus amigas- reclamaba Honoka.

-Así es Maki, y nosotras queremos ayudarte- Umi trataba de tomar el hombro de Maki pero esta dio un paso hacia atrás y evito el contacto.

-Ustedes que pueden hacer!?-

Las musas veían con un poco de tristeza el como Maki dejaba rodar unas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-Acaso pueden cancelar el compromiso que he tenido antes de nacer?-

-...nya-

-Pueden cancelar un compromiso que significa millones de yenes para la cadena de hospitales, que significa el empleo de cientos de personas?-

Umi al saber que Maki cargaba con semejante peso desde nacer, se sintió estúpida por siquiera mencionar que la podía ayudar.

-Pueden hacer que Nico me perdone?-

Eri se sentía impotente al saber que en realidad no había mucho que pudiera hacer, era lo mismo que con la escuela, al final ella no podía hacer nada por si sola.

-Pueden lograr que mi padre acepte que me gusta Nico... que me gusta una chica?

Nozomi ya sospechaba esto, Nico era correspondida pero el tiempo no era el indicado, es lo que sus cartas le dijeron y por ende había terminado aconsejándole a Nico que no se confesara, pero Nico había hecho caso omiso de su advertencia y se arriesgo, trayendo con esto los resultados esperados por la pelimorada.

-Tienes razón Maki, nosotras no podemos hacer nada de eso, pero podemos estar aquí para ti- Honoka corría y le daba un fuerte abrazo a la pelirroja y casi de inmediato fue seguida por las demás musas.

 _Los minutos pasaron y Maki se desahogo y les contó todo, el como su padre y su amigo tenían un fuerte rival que los llevo al punto de la bancarrota, así que decidieron fusionar los hospitales, y para asegurar que ninguna familia quedara con el completo control o traiciones entre ellos, decidieron que sus hijos se casarían y heredarían la gerencia del hospital, así con los hospitales funcionados, le dieron la vuelta al asunto y ahora eran ellos los que llevaban a la bancarrota a sus competidores o los compraban haciendo una gran cadena de hospitales._

 _Cuando Honoka pregunto el porque no cancelaba el compromiso si es que ya no había problemas, Maki le respondió que la fusión dependía del compromiso, que si el compromiso se rompía era probable que hubiera luchas internas y muchas familias de doctores, enfermeras, laboratoristas y personal en general, se verían sin trabajo._

-Y eso es algo que no puedo hacer... no puedo dejar sin trabajo a tanta gente solo por mi propio bien-

(...)

La campana tocaba el fin de las clases, era la hora de regresar a casa o ir a los clubs y para una pelinegra ninguna de estas opciones le apetecía, si iba a su casa, estaba segura que su madre le iba a hacer un montón de preguntas, las cuales no hizo ayer por la presencia de Hanayo. Por otra parte el ir al club significaba encontrarse con Maki y eso era algo que no quería para nada. Por mas que le disgustara Nico decidió... irse a casa, bueno, al menos lo intento hasta que Nozomi la agarro de la espalda y la alzo como si de de un gato se tratara.

-A donde crees que vas Nicochi, el salón del club queda en la otra dirección~-

-Suéltame Nozomi!-

-Nop~-

-Agh! Eri, dile a tu pervertida novia que me suelte!-

-Lo siento Nico, apoyo en esto a Nozomi...-

-...En esto?- La pelinegra pensó un segundo y entonces una idea le vino a la mente -No me digan que ustedes...-

Nico ahora si parecía un gato intentando zafarse del agarre de Nozomi y esta solo pidió la ayuda de su novia.

-Erichi, ayuda, Nicochi es mas fuerte de lo que parece- Nozomi luchaba por no dejar escapar a Nico

-Nico, es por tu bien, tienes que hablar con ella- Eri llegaba y tomaba un brazo de Nico mientras su novia tomaba el otro y la llevaban literalmente a rastras.

-No, no quiero y no me pueden obligar!- Nico pataleaba y se sacudía intentando zafarse pero no tenia mucho éxito.

-Pero Nico, tienes que entender porque ella actuó así- la presidenta del consejo estudiantil trataba de calmar a su amiga pero era en vano.

-Ahora estas de su parte Eri!?- preguntaba en un tono molesto la pelinegra mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de coraje a la rubia

-No...no estoy de parte de nadie, solo te pido que la escuches, quizás eso te pueda servir-

Como pudieron llegaron al salón del club de investigación de idols, el ambiente era denso y al entrar todas voltearon y vieron como Nico era traída sujeta de ambos brazos con un "guardia" de cada lado. Al entrar al salón Nico se rindió y solo se sentó en su usual silla y cruzo los brazos mientras miraba al suelo.

Umi se paro y en un tono mas serio que el que usualmente usa miro a todas las musas y les dijo -Bien, creo que todas ya sabemos porque estamos aquí, así que sera mejor que las dejemos hablar- Las musas se dirigieron a la azotea, aunque ya habían decidido que no ensayarían ese día, decidieron que de todos modos se quedarían para ver si Nico y Maki podían hacer las pases.

Con una señal todas desalojaron el salón de club y quedaron solo en el Maki y Nico. Los minutos pasaban y se hacia cada vez mas difícil el hablar para Maki, ella veía como Nico solo estaba de brazos cruzados y con un rostro que solo denotaba molestia.

-Y bien? me vas a decir de que diablos se trata esto o te vas a quedar viéndome todo el rato-

-Nico yo...-

-Si?-

-Yo... yo te quiero explicar todo...-

Nico cruzaba las piernas y los brazos mientras veía de manera indiferente a la pelirroja.

(...)

En la azotea de la escuela entre todas las chicas que estaban un poco ansiosas por el resultado de la platica entre sus amigas, se encontraba una chica especialmente nerviosa de lentes de contacto y su mejor amiga lo notaba, así que se acerco rápidamente a su amiga y le pregunto que le pasaba.

-Kayo-chin que pasa, nya~-

-Rin-chan... necesito que me ayudes- decía esto como escondiéndose y susurrando la chica de ojos purpura.

-Que tienes Kayo-chin?-

La nerviosa ojipurpura trataba de controlarse y hablar lo mas bajo y claro que podía pero... la emoción del momento le jugo en contra y termino por tener el efecto contrario.

-Rin-chan yo... yo... BESE A NICO-CHAN!-

La despistada idol dijo esto ultimo en un tono bastante alto, lo suficiente como para que las demás musas la escucharan.

* * *

Ni Love Live o sus personajes me pertenecen.

*3*


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04

 _"PRIMER BESO"_

-Nico... yo te tengo que explicar, te tengo que explicar lo que las demás ya saben-

 _Maki explicaba a Nico el como no era libre para decidir su destino, el como literalmente las vidas de quizás cientos de personas dependían de su matrimonio y el porque de su recelo en contar su compromiso. Ella solo se quería sentir una chica normal mientras pudiera, ya que una vez graduada entraría a estudiar medicina donde su padre le dijera y se casaría con el hombre que habían elegido mucho antes que ella naciera._

-Esta bien, ya entendí, no hace falta que digas nada mas-

-Pero Nico-chan, aun me hace falta explicarte que yo- Nico interrumpía abruptamente -Esta bien, en serio, no soy una niña tonta que se enojaría y exigiría que mandaras a cientos de personas a la calle solo por un estúpido romance-

Maki intentaba decirle a Nico que ella la amaba, pero... no sabia si era lo mejor, puede que no lo fuera, así que solo decidió decirle a Nico 'espero que podamos ser amigas de nuevo'.

-Si... pero espero que me des algo de tiempo, aun estoy dolida y no quiero que reiniciemos nuestra amistad si aun estoy resentida-

-...Esta bien Nico-chan, yo... yo lo entiendo-

(...)

Las idols se reunían en la azotea, Maki le había dicho que las demás las esperarían arriba para saber como es que había salido la platica, pero al llegar, solo se encontraron con Nozomi y Honoka molestando a Hanayo mientras Rin intentaba defenderla. Apenas la ojipurpura vio a Nico, corrió hacia ella y le grito a todo pulmón -LO SIENTO!-

El repentino grito de Hanayo sorprendió a todos, pero lo que les sorprendió mas es ver como la ojipurpura se dirigía hacia Nico y en posición de dogeza le pedía disculpas una y otra vez a Nico.

-Ha-hanayo, que pasa, que tienes- Nico estaba desconcertada al ver a Hanayo tan desesperada.

-Lo siento Nico, por favor perdóname, no me mandes a la cárcel!-

-Q-que tonterías dices, porque te mandaría a la cárcel Hanayo?-

-Por favor Nico, haré lo que sea, te daré de mi mejor arroz pero no me mandes a prisión-

-Cálmate Hanayo y dinos que pasa- Maki estaba un poco preocupada ante la actitud de su amiga y compañera de grupo.

La chica de cabellos castaños era vista con mucha atención por una chica de pelo corto y actitudes felinas.

-Yo...YO... anoche yo... abuse de ti Nico...!- apenas dijo esto, Maki quien había estado algo intranquila, se acerco rápidamente y agarro a Hanayo por el cuello del saco y la alzo lo mas que pudo.

-TU, TU HICISTE QUE!?-

Las demás chicas se apresuraron para separar a Maki de Hanayo.

-No lastimes a Kayochin, nya!- Rin reaccionaba de inmediato tratando de ayudar a Hanayo

-Por eso no me mandaste ningún mensaje anoche!?- Maki seguía con sus reclamos

-Cálmate Maki!- Umi trataba de separar el agarre que tenia la pelirroja sobre la chica de cabellos castaño claro.

El ajetreo continuaba mientras que la pelinegra solo se hartaba mas y mas, Maki actuaba como si ella fuera su novia y Hanayo estaba actuando como si fuera culpable de algo realmente malo, pero el hecho de que Hanayo, la tierna, dulce y tímida Hanayo la hubiera asaltado mientras dormía, era simplemente risible. Ademas ella recordaba que despertó perfectamente vestida y sin alguna marca en el cuerpo o dolor en algún lado... intimo.

-Todas cálmense!... Ma...Nishikino-san, por favor suelta a Hanayo...-

Maki solo sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír que Nico ya no la llamaba por su nombre, ella pensó que con la explicación ella la entendería y volvería a tratarla como antes, al menos llamarla como antes pero al parecer ese no era el caso. Mas a fuerza que de ganas Maki hizo lo que la pelinegra le pedía y soltó a Hanayo.

-Y tu Hanayo... que quieres decir con que abusaste de mi?-

-B-bueno... Nico-chan...- Hanayo se proponía a confesar su crimen, estaba preparada para afrontar las consecuencias de su delito.

-Mi-mientras dormías yo... yo te di un be-beso!-

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas, bueno, a Hanayo ya se le había salido lo del beso, pero la parte en donde asaltaba a Nico en la cama era nueva y tomaba de imprevisto a unas mas que otras. Maki cuando escucho que el preciado primer beso de Nico fue robado mientras dormía, volteo y miro con mucho coraje a Hanayo. Rin al escuchar que Kayo-chin había besado a Nico, de nuevo se sintió ensordecer, sentía que todo estaba en cámara lenta, sentía que todo daba vueltas, sentía que ese enorme hueco en el pecho se le abría de nuevo, aunque ahora era mas profundo y agudo que la primera vez que escucho a Hanayo; ella sentía como si alguien la hubiera apuñalado con un trozo de hierro incandescente y le diera vueltas destrozando por completo su corazón.

Nico se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que Hanayo la había besado, así que un poco temerosa a la respuesta pregunto que mas había pasado.

-Te a...acaricie la mejilla...- Hanayo estaba por completo avergonzada de sus acciones.

-Y...que mas?- Nico pregunto comenzando a entender lo que pasaba.

-Te...yo... te limpie las lagrimas Nico-

Hanayo regresaba a la posición de dogeza y Nico ya casi entendía a que se refería Hanayo con que abuso de ella.

-Y nada mas Hanayo?-

-Hum? que mas debía hacer Nico, yo me aproveche de ti mientras dormías-

-Hanayo... solo hiciste eso, solo me besaste?-

-Y... y te acaricie la mejilla... t-también pensé que te veías como una muñeca cuando dormías junto a mi...-

Nico se sonrojaba un poco ante el inesperado cumplido de la ojipurpura mientras una gran y enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de una de las idols de cabellos morados.

-Ara Kayochin~ acaso tu y Nicochi durmieron juntitas?-

 _[Nozomi, había estado muy callada... de seguro estaba esperando hacer su intervención en algo como est]-_ APAGA esa cámara en este instante Nozomi!-

Nico descubría el porque la pelimorada había estado tan tranquila a pesar de tanto material para molestar, lo había estado grabando todo desde sabe hace cuanto tiempo. La pelinegra intento pelear y quitarle la cámara a su amiga pero fue una rotunda derrota para la idol de coletas y ojos carmín.

*Tch* -Haz lo que quieras Nozomi...-

-Gracias Nicochi, eso are~-

El tono de su amiga solo enojaba a la pelinegra pero lo dejo pasar y regreso a lo que le preocupaba en ese momento, con cuidado ayudo a Hanayo a ponerse de pie y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Esta bien Hanayo, tu solo me consolabas mientras yo estaba llorando-

-P-pero Nico-chan...-

-Esta bien, en serio esta bien, no estoy enojada ni nada por el estilo-

-Pero...-

-La gran idol Nico Nii te perdona por todo- Nico entraba en su carácter y hacia su clásica pose -Y Nico, tu amiga, tu senpai y tu compañera de grupo, te da las gracias por estar ahí para consolarla- la pelinegra hacia mas fuerte el abrazo y Hanayo solo se ponía a llorar, en su mente lo que había hecho era un crimen imperdonable pero Nico era tan buena de perdonarla.

La tierna escena solo hacia enojar mas y mas a la pelirroja, como era posible que perdonara tan fácil a Hanayo, y a ella la trataba como a una extraña, a pesar de que le dijo que le gustaba, aun así seguía sin perdonarla, pero mas importante que todo es... como estaba eso de que Nico y Hanayo durmieron juntas, quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Nico, pero por su reacción de antes, lo primero que debería de hacer era calmarse y volver a ganar su confianza.

-Gracias Nico...pero aun así debo pedirte perdón...-

-Si, el que robara tu primer beso no es nada que deba perdonare a la ligera...- Maki por fin comentaba algo al respecto, ella estaba realmente enojada porque Nico perdono como si nada a Hanayo mientras que a ella ni por su nombre se refería.

*pfffff*

Nozomi dejaba salir el ruido de una risa reprimida y Nico solo la miraba con ojos llenos de reproche.

-E-esta bien... el primer beso entre amigas NO CUENTA- al decir esto miro a Nozomi que estaba que apenas podía contener la risa.

*cogh* A Eri se le atoraba un poco la saliva al oír a Nico

-NO CUENTA, me entendiste, el primer, el segundo o el tercer beso entre amigas JAMAS cuenta!- ahora Nico veía fijamente a Eri y esta solo se avergonzaba y desviaba la mirada.

-Si, si Nicochi, ya te entendimos, los besos entre amigas no cuentan~- decía Nozomi entre rizas mientras guiñaba el ojo

La pelinegra solo lamentaba desde el fondo de su corazón el ser amiga de Nozomi y ser victima de todas sus tonterías, pero en especial lamentaba la forma en la que sus dos tontas amigas se hicieron novias.

 _Flashback..._

 _-Así que no te gusto Erichi!?-_

 _-Urgh... esto es incomodo...-_

 _-N-no Nozomi... y-yo no tengo esa clase de sentimientos por ti... digo, ambas somos chicas, eso no es nada normal-_

 _-Si querían hablar de eso, debieron de hacerlo cuando estuvieran a solas y no cuando este yo presente-_

 _Eri estaba rechazando a Nozomi, esta podía haber estado totalmente triste y devastada por el rechazo, si no es por que ella estaba cien por ciento segura que Eri si correspondía sus sentimientos, solo era que la rubia era demasiado terca como para aceptarlos, así que decidió que ella haría salir a flote los sentimientos de Eri aunque lo tuviera que hacer a la fuerza._

 _-...Me están ignorando!?-_

 _-Esta bien Erichi, no te obligare a nada...ademas, hay otra persona que me gusta... creo que con ella si tendré mas suerte-_

 _-...?-_

 _-Uh!? te-te gus...ta alguien mas!?- Eri respondía frenéticamente, en su mente no le había ocurrido esa posibilidad_

 _-Si, a ella le gustan las chicas igual que a mi-_

 _[Tengo un mal presentimiento...] la idol numero uno sintió un escalofrió atravesar toda su espalda_

 _-Le gustan los pechos grandes~-_

 _[Me pregunto cuanto faltara para que la rueda de la fortuna termine...]_

 _-Y ella siempre se estremece cuando le toco los pechos~_

 _[Cuantos metros serán desde aquí...] Nico volteaba y veía que Nozomi se le iba acercando poco a poco [Puedo hacerlo! uno o dos huesos rotos no son nada!]_

 _Nico estaba decidida a saltar de la rueda de la fortuna y dejar atrás a Eri y Nozomi, pero no lo logro, en primera porque las puertas no se podían abrir mientras la atracción estaba en funcionamiento y la segunda porque la pelimorada la había atrapado en un fuerte abrazo._

 _-A donde crees que vas Nicochi~-_

 _-Déjame Nozomi, yo no tengo nada que ver en su pelea de pareja!-_

 _-Nicochi que fría y yo que te quiero tanto~-_

 _Sin dejar que la pelinegra pudiera protestar, la pelimorada le daba un beso a Nico frente a Eri. La rubia al ver esto apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, estaba por completo molesta pero no quería demostrarlo. Nozomi terminaba el beso y dejaba el cuerpo de la idol numero uno casi sin aliento._

 _-Espero no te moleste que besara a Nico frente a ti Erichi~-_

 _-N-NO... NO ME MOLESTA...-_

 _-Segura? porque yo te veo muy celosa Erichi~-_

 _-YO...- la rubia estaba furiosa, celosa y con ganas de golpear a alguien, pero en vez de eso decidió actuar diferente a lo que todo su buen juicio le indicaba -Yo si estoy celosa...-_

 _Nozomi ponía una enorme sonrisa al ver que su plan funciono, Eri admitía que sentía celos, por lo tanto admitía que si le importaba... o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio que Eri tomo del rostro a Nico y la beso._

 _-Estoy ce-celosa por Nico, no por ti...-_

 _La rubia soltaba el rostro totalmente enrojecido de su amiga de pelo negro y coletas la cual ponía un rostro que decía claramente que no creía lo que estaba pasando._

 _[Si así quieres jugar...] -Ara~ Erichi, que beso mas simple, así es como debes de besar!-_ _Ahora Nozomi tomaba a la fuerza a Nico y le daba un profundo beso y esto provocaba mas la ira de la rubia._

 _-Eso e-es algo muy simple... un beso debe ser así-_

 _Eri le daba un beso francés a Nico y Nozomi solo sentía la sangre arder por los celos. Así pasaron varios minutos entre las dos enfrentándose en una encarnizada batalla de besos con Nico como sujeto de prueba. Al terminar el recorrido y bajarse de la rueda de la fortuna ambas chicas se sentían profundamente apenadas._

 _-QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA!-_

 _-Lo sentimos Nico..-_

 _-Si... lo sentimos Nicochi pero...-_

 _-PERO QUE!?_

 _-Pero al menos Erichi y Yo ya somos pareja~-_

 _Nozomi alzaba su mano, la cual estaba entrelazada a la de Eri y esta dejaba que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro._

 _-No te alegras por nosotras Nicochi~?-_

 _-NOZOMI!-_

 _Nico perseguía por todas partes a Nozomi para intentar golpearla pero la pelimorada era mas rápida y solo se escapaba mientras reía a carcajadas._

 _-Piensa que tus primeros besos fueron un sacrificio para que Erichi sea mi novia~-_

 _-Esos no cuentan! los besos entre amigas no cuentan!-_

 _Nozomi y Eri reían mientras eran perseguidas por una furiosa Nico que intentaba con toda su alma alcanzarlas y darles su merecido a sus estúpidas y pervertidas amigas._

 _Fin del Flashback._

.

-Entonces todo esta bien Kayo-chin~ Nicochi te perdona por robar sus labios mientras dormía~- Nozomi decía en un tono juguetón mientras Nico solo la miraba con molestia.

-Labios?...- Hanayo parecía confundida por lo que decía la Miko, estuvo pensando unos instantes hasta que la conclusión salto a su mente.

-N-NO!-

El fuerte grito de Hanayo llamo la atención de todas (de nuevo) y Nico pregunto que era lo que pasaba.

-Y-yo no bese en los labios a Nico-chan!-

-He!? pero si tu dijiste que besaste a Nico...- Nico estaba confundida, y no era la única.

-S-si.. yo te bese Nico-chan... en la mejilla... pero lo hice sin tu permiso y me siento mal por eso...- Hanayo se avergonzaba mucho al recordar como había besado la mejilla de Nico mientras dormía.

Las chicas se sentían algo torpes ( y unas aliviadas ) al pensar que Hanayo realmente podía besar a alguien en contra de su voluntad o mientras dormía, así que decidieron olvidar todo mientras las risas y molestias continuaron por un rato, hasta que por fin era hora que se marcharan; Rin iba a ir con Hanayo como siempre, pero esta le dijo que no era necesario, que ese día iba a regresar con Nico. Esto provoco que Rin sintiera que caía desde un precipicio sin fin mientras veía como Hanayo se alejaba de su lado e iba sonriente al lado de Nico.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

En realidad no creían que Hanayo beso a Nico en los labios o si? xD


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 05

 _"CELOS"_

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Hanayo beso a Nico y ciertos sentimientos se estaban formando en el corazón de una pelirroja.

Hanayo y Nico se habían hecho aun mas cercanas de lo que ya eran y esto traía una nueva dinámica al grupo, lo primero era que la pelinegra ya casi ni le dirigía la palabra a Maki, aunque ya había comenzado a llamarla por su nombre, ya no se dirigía a ella con cariño, para dejarlo claro ella la llamaba por su nombre pero solo por su nombre, ya no usaba el típico 'chan' que siempre agregaba al final de su nombre; lo segundo era que Hanayo pasaba mas tiempo con Nico y esto lo resentía Rin, la súbita falta de la ojipurpura la hacia sentirse completamente sola y con un extraño hueco en el pecho; lo tercero era que Nico estaba teniendo un remolino de emociones nuevas, las cuales no debería de tener, o mas bien dicho, se supone que las debería de tener por Maki y no por cierta chica de lentes con suaves, lindas y tiernas mejillas.

-Nicochi~-

-Yo no hice nada!-

Nozomi se quedo sorprendida ante la respuesta de Nico, ella solo venia a invitarla a una comida con Yakiniku auspiciada por su novia, pero ella se ponía a la defensiva de inmediato.

 _[Esto es sospechoso~]_

-Hummm~ quien dijo que hiciste algo Ni~co~chi~-

-N-nadie, nico~-

-Parece que ocultas algo Nicochi~-

-N-no, no oculto nada!- la vehemente desesperación en negar que ella no havia hecho algo, solo traía mas sospechas a la voluptuosa vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Es malo ocultare cosas a Nozomamá~

-Q-que-qu-quien crees que es tu hija!-

-~Nicochi~- Nozomi se acercaba a la pelinegra moviendo los dedos de las manos en forma lasciva, ella se estaba preparando para su usual castigo a los pechos de Nico cuando esta debido a su actual estado de terror, pensó rápido una forma de zafarse y mientras exprimía cada neurona que tenia, su cerebro le dio la respuesta; ella estaba segura que si eso fuera una caricatura, de seguro ahora tenia una bombilla encendida arriba de la cabeza.

-Estas segura que quieres hacer eso Nozomi?-

La seguridad y malicia que reflejaban los ojos de Nico hizo que la pelimorada dejara de mover las manos y diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Q-que quieres decir- la Miko empezaba a sudar frió ante la seguridad de los ojos carmín delante de ella.

-Hoy por fin es día de Yakiniku, no?

Nozomi entendía a que se refería la pelinegra, hoy era día de Yakiniku!. El "día de Yakiniku" era un día donde Eri sacaba a la pelimorada en una cita y la llevaba a comer su platillo favorito, Yakiniku. La razón por la que era tan especial y tan raro el día de Yakiniku no era porque la rubia no pudiera costearle ciertos gustos a su novia, no; mas bien era porque era un premio, y no cualquier premio, si el día de Yakiniku fuera el premio por buenas calificaciones, una presentación excelente con las musas o por el arduo trabajo de vice presidenta, ese día seria casi todos los días, pero no, no... el día de Yakiniku era una recompensa por una prueba difícil y casi imposible de realizar, incluso la Miko con sus cartas que le indicaban el futuro, no podía sobrepasar fácilmente esa prueba tan dura; es por eso que el día de Yakiniku era muy pocas veces al año.

-Papáchika se podría enojar, nico~

Nico generalmente le molestaba el juego de la casia que montaban Eri y Nozomi con ellas como padre, madre y ella como su hija, pero sin embargo en ocasiones como esta era temiblemente útil.

-Nozomi, Nico, que pasa, porque se tardan tanto?-

Eri llegaba agitando los brazos y hablándole a su novia y su mejor amiga.

-Que pasa aquí... Nozomi, acaso tu...-

La pelimorada se ponía blanca del susto, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, su adorado día de Yakiniku estaba a punto de esfumarse. Nico viendo el teatro que montaba Nozomi al creer perdida la oportunidad de ir a comer Yakiniku, se encogió de brazos y decidió decirle a Eri que Nozomi solo le decía que se les hacia tarde para ir al restaurante.

-A si... bueno, es cierto, se nos hace tarde- Eri tomo la mano de su novia y la jalo llevándola por los pasillos casi desérticos en dirección a los casilleros.

 _[Día de Yakiniku... no puedo creer que sean tan raros...]_ *sigh* Nico dejaba salir un gran suspiro, tenia que hablar con sus amigas y creyó que era mejor hacerlo en otra parte así que no le dijo a Eri que Nozomi la estaba molestando para que así pudieran ir a comer.

Así es, el famoso "Día de Yakiniku" no era mas que el premio por no molestar a Nico por toda una semana... desde que comenzaron a salir, Nozomi solo había tenido un puñado de ellos en todos estos años.

 _[Idiota, solo porque no te puedes controlar de hacer bromas a cada rato...]_ Nico resoplaba una risita e iba a unirse a su Papachika y Nozomama, esto le hacia sacar una sonrisa verdadera mientras pedía al cielo que sus amigas siempre estuvieran juntas y fueran felices... después de todo, ellas eran las mejores amigas que había tenido en toda su vida.

(...)

-Que delicia~- Nozomi se conmovía hasta las lagrimas al probar la deliciosa carne.

-Exageres Nozomi, no puede estar tan WOA!- Nico probaba la carne y estallo en lagrimas -Efto efs lof mafs defifiofso fee e frofbado enf fi fida!-

-Nico deja de hablar con la boca llena y Nozomi compórtate, deja de llorar y babear por todo!- Ahora mismo Eri si parecía un padre que estaba avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hija y su esposa.

La comida paso entre un gran ambiente hasta que por fin Nozomi hizo la pregunta,

-Y Nicochi, que querías preguntarnos?-

-Quieres preguntarnos algo Nico?

-Q-que... yo... yo nunca dije que quería preguntarles nada!-

-Ni~co~chi~-

Parecía que el día de yakiniku no se repetiría en mucho tiempo, Nozomi avanzaba con las manos por delante en dirección de los pechos de Nico, cuando las manos de la pelimorada iban a llegar a su destino, de pronto se detuvieron y le dieron una suave palmadita en la cabeza, cuando la pelinegra volteo pudo ver las grandes sonrisas de sus amigas que parecían estar diciéndole que nada iba a estar mal, que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara, que podía confiar en ellas.

*sigh* Nico exhalaba sus preocupaciones y comenzó a hablar sobre su problema.

-Eri... Nozomi... ustedes... mhmmm no bueno... ustedes como... mhmmm... como decirlo... bueno aquí va. Ustedes como supieron que lo que sienten es amor y no simple atracción física?

-Huh?-

-Ara~-

-Yo bueno... yo creo que... no se, tal vez estoy mal pero...-

-Nicochi, acaso te estas enamorando de Kayochin~?-

Al oír el apodo de Hanayo, a Nico casi se le zafa la quijada de lo abierta que dejo la boca, intento negar o decir algo pero el shock se lo impedía, no podía creer que tan fácil es que Nozomi leía sus pensamientos.

-Espera Nico, te gusta Hanayo, que acaso no te gustaba Maki?-

Ante la mención de Maki, Nico se puso cabizbaja y la rubia recibió una mirada de regaño por parte de su novia.

-Si... eso creía yo también, pero ya no se, por eso les pregunto, cual es la diferencia entre atracción física y amor?-

(...)

-Rin-

-...-

-Rin!-

-...-

-RIN!-

-N-nya!?-

-Rin, que rayos te pasa, es raro en ti estar tan pensativa... de hecho el que estés pensando es raro en ti...-

Maki insultaba un poco a su amiga pero no lo hacia con mala intención, solo quería llamar su atención, ellas estaban en un restaurante comiendo ramen pero Rin apenas iba en su primer plato y ni siquiera lo había terminado.

-Creo que escuche algo malo, n-nya~-

-Como sea, te preguntaba que es lo que te pasa, últimamente estas muy rara-

-...Rin... Rin se siente rara...-

-Rara?-

-Si, Rin siente que algo le falta, siente que tiene un hueco en el pecho, nya...-

-Uhmmmm... y cuando empezó eso- Maki se hacia una idea de lo que le pasaba a Rin, por eso mismo la había invitado a comer ramen, quería comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas para así pasar a la siguiente fase de su plan.

-Rin no lo sabe, solo sabe que últimamente se hace peor, nya...-

-...-

Rin comenzaba a comer lentamente el plato de ramen que tenia frente de si y vio que Maki la veía con una cara rara.

-Rin... sera que te sientes así desde que supiste que Hanayo beso a Nico?-

La mención de ese incidente hacia que a Rin le doliera el pecho y sintiera que caía en un abismo.

-Rin... Rin no lo sabe, pero el oír eso hace que Rin se sienta mal...-

Maki acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga y solo le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y sabes porque es eso Rin?-

-No, Rin no tiene ni idea, nya~-

-Eso es porque tu...-

-...nya?-

-Tu estas enamorada de Hanayo...-

En el mismo instante que esas palabras llegaron a las orejas de la la felina, se puso mas roja que el pelo de Maki y negó tanto y tan rápido con la cabeza que quedo mareada y recargo la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Rin... Rin no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por Kayochin-

-Entonces que sientes por Hanayo?-

-Rin siente por Kayo-chin... por Kayo-chin...-

-Amistad, es lo que intentas decir Rin, intentas decir que solo sientes amistad por Hanayo?-

-Rin es la amiga de la infancia de Kayo-chin... Rin... Rin a estado siempre con Kayo-chin... Rin iba a ir a la universidad con Kayo-chin, Rin iba a ir en su primer cita junto con Kayo-chin y su novio, Rin se iba a graduar junto a Kayo-chin... Rin... Rin iba a tener una boda doble junto a Kayo-chin...

Rin comenzaba a llorar mientras seguía hablando y Maki comenzaba a sentirse culpable por haber abierto la boca.

-Rin iba a comprar una casa a el lado de Kayo-chin-

-Rin...-

-Rin iba a embarazarse al mismo tiempo que Kayo-chin... los hijos de Rin y los de Kayo-chin iban a ser amigos de la infancia y se iban a enamorar, nya...-

-...-

-Ellos... ellos iba a estar siempre juntos y se iban a casar, nya...-

-...-

-E-entonces Rin... Rin y Kayo-chin por fin iban a ser familia...-

Rin lloraba desconsoladamente al ver que estaba enamorada de Hanayo, al ver que su amiga de la infancia, la amiga con la que pensaba compartir la vida en realidad era nada mas y nada menos que el amor de su vida y la razón por la que lloraba al descubrir esto era porque ella se daba cuanta que Hanayo estaba mas lejos de ella que nunca.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin Rin se tranquilizo un poco y Maki le ofreció disculpas, a lo cual Rin le dijo que no hacia falta, que de hacho ella debería de darle las gracias.

-Las gracias?-

-Si, si Maki-chan no le hubiera dicho a Rin lo que sentía, de seguro Rin jamas lo hubiera descubierto, n-nya~-

-S-si tu lo dices-

-Si, gracias Maki, por despertar a Rin, nya~-

Terminaron de comer y se hicieron compañía un rato hasta llegar a la parada de autobus, mientras esperaban, Maki le pregunto lo que iba a hacer ahora que ya sabia de sus sentimientos por Hanayo.

-Rin... Rin no lo sabe... nya...-

-No te vas a declarar Rin, no quieres que Hanayo sea tu novia?-

-Rin solo quiere estar siempre al lado de Kayo-chin...-

-No es eso lo mismo que ser su novia?-

-...Rin quiere ser la novia de Kayo-chin?-

-Eso es lo que me parece Rin, ya que si Hanayo es tu novia, tu puedes estar siempre a su lado y decirle las cosas que no te agradan...-

-Las cosas que a Rin no le agradan?-

-Si, como por ejemplo, que sentirías si el beso que Hanayo le dio a Nico hubiera sido en los labios y no en la mejilla?

-Rin...-

Rin trataba de imaginar la escena pero el solo intentar hacerlo hacia que le doliera el corazón.

-A Rin no le gusta eso, Rin no quiere que Kayo-chin bese a Nico-chan-

Por un segundo una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Maki, aunque Rin lloro 'un poco' todo salio como lo planeo, ahora solo faltaba que encaminara a Rin para que conquistara a Hanayo y todas sus preocupaciones se irían, todas sus inquietudes y celos se esfumarían en el momento que Rin alejara a Hanayo de Nico, o al menos eso creía la pelirroja.

-Bien, entonces hagamos un plan para que puedas conquistar a Hanayo y así puedas estar siempre junto a ella!-

-Gracias Maki-chan, nya~- Rin abrazaba fuertemente a Maki, no podía creer que tuviera otra tan buena amiga aparte de Hanayo, eso la hacia feliz y le daba la confianza de poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Hanayo.

-Bien, vamos a mi casa y pensemos en un plan para que tu y Hanayo estén juntas por siempre-

-SI, nya!-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Y para ustedes cual es la diferencia entre gustar y mar? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06

 _"LA AMO"_

-Nicochi... podrías cerrar la boca, ya llevas casi cinco minutos imitando a un pescado-

-C-callate Nozomi, esto es un asunto muy delicado-

Nico estaba algo desesperada, la descripción de amor que le dieron sus amigas coincidía casi a la perfección con lo que sentía por Hanayo, pero también coincidía con lo que sentía por Maki.

-Nicochi, no es educado callar así a la gente~-

-Lo es cuando esa gente no entiende el corazón de una doncella-

-Ara~ Nicochi, acaso dices que yo no conozco el corazón de una doncella~?-

-A Nico Nii no le gusta repetir las cosas~-

-Para que lo sepas, yo tengo el corazón de doncella mas grande que te puedes imaginar~-

-Sera el corazón de un pervertido viejo verde...-

-...-

-...-

-Las niñas malas deben de tener un castigo~-

-Estoy segura que a Papachika no le gustara eso, nico~-

Eri permanecía en silencio comiendo su helado de chocolate, cuando Nico y Nozomi comenzaban a pelear, ella por lo general se hacia a un lado, era una decisión inteligente de alguien que una vez tomo partido y termino siendo el objeto a pelear de las dos chicas de coletas. Pelear contra Nico era malo, pelear contra Nozomi era pésima idea, pelear contra las dos era suicidio.

-Ya saben que yo no me meto en sus peleas- Eri decía esto con los ojos cerrados mientras comía otra cucharada de su helado.

Las dos chicas se tranquilizaban mientras comían de sus helados.

 _[Si sigues comiendo así vas a terminar tan gorda como una vaca] / [Nicochi deberías comer mas, a ver si algo se va a tus pechos]_

Como si ambas se leyeran el pensamiento, rápido se mandaron insultos la una a la otra.

-Gorda!- / -Plana!-

-A quien llamas plana!?- / -A quien llamas gorda!?-

-Eri, controla a tu esposa!- / -Erichi controla a tu hija!-

*sigh* -...ya cálmense y vamos a hablar de esto-

-Pero ella fue...- / -...Es que ella-

Calmándose las cosas, Nozomi y Nico intercambiaban opiniones sobre el helado y que tan bueno era con respecto a la carne que acababan de comer, Eri veía esto y solo soltaba un suspiro, su "Esposa" y su "Hija" podían casi matarse un segundo y al siguiente estar como si nada.

 _[En verdad... a veces parecen madre e hija]_ la rubia reía un poco por la cómica imagen que se le venia a la mente de Nico y Nozomi peleando desde que una de ellas era niña.

-Y bien Nico, que te parecieron nuestras explicaciones, te ayudaron?- Papachika rompía la burbuja de carne y helado para traer a las dos de nuevo a la realidad.

-La verdad creo que si... aunque ahora solo tengo mas problemas-

-Estas enamorada de las dos, no es así Nicochi~?-

-...-

Nico guardaba silencio por unos instantes y asentía con la cabeza, no quería reconocerlo pero ella amaba a las dos chicas, claro que a una la amaba mas que a la otra pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, lo que importaba es que las amaba a las dos.

Eri guardo silencio, ella no sabia como manejar eso y decidió dejarlo todo en manos de Nozomi, al fin y al cabo el trabajo del "padre" estaba hecho, calmar las cosas, llevarlas a comer y hacer la pregunta que diera la pauta a la "madre" para hacer su trabajo.

Nozomi reía por dentro al ver como su novia asentía para si misma como diciéndose que había hecho un buen trabajo.

-No se que hacer...-

-Nicochi, tu ya sabes que hacer, por eso estas tan preocupada-

Nico reflexionaba un poco la respuesta de Nozomi y se dio cuenta que la pelimorada tenia razón, ella ya tenia una idea de lo que quería hacer, pero ella necesitaba el apoyo y los consejos de sus amigas para armarse de valor.

-...No quiero ser lastimada de nuevo Nozomi-

Nozomi se acercaba a abrazar a su amiga y la consolaba un poco, al instante después llego Eri y también consoló a su amiga, Nico les agradecía el ser las mejores amigas y las abrazaba fuertemente a las dos, por unos instantes la escena parecía un verdadero retrato familiar.

(...)

Hanayo se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama sin saber que hacer.

-Que hago... que hago, que hago, que hago...-

En la mano de la ojipurpura se veían unos boletos para un evento de idols.

-Que hago con esto...-

Hanayo cada vez estaba mas indecisa con respecto a que hacer con los boletos que había ganado en la trivia de idols.

-A Rin no le gustan este tipo de cosas... siempre que viene conmigo se ve aburrida-

Hanayo recordaba como Rin siempre la acompaño a todos los conciertos y firmas de autógrafos pero rara vez se veía tan emocionada como cuando bailaba o corría.

-Podría ir con Nico-chan... pero siempre que voy con Nico-chan, Maki me ve feo- El recordar como la miraba Maki la hacia temblar de miedo.

-Ademas últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo con Rin-chan...-

Al hacer memoria Hanayo recordaba que últimamente su tiempo lo pasaba con Nico y aunque no era malo, había veces que una extraña atmósfera se hacia presente entre las dos, sobretodo cuando estaban completamente solas. Y aunque no era molesto el ambiente, no se le hacia bueno que su corazón latiera tan rápido tantas veces al día o que su estomago se llenara de mariposas, eso podía ser malo para su salud.

-Mmmm que haré...-

Hanayo seguía sin poder decidirse hasta que recibió un mensaje en su celular.

.

De: RinRin

Para: Hanayo.

Kayo-chin quieres ir conmigo este fin de semana al parque de diversiones?

.

-Rin-chan?- La repentina invitación de Rin le traía problemas a Hanayo.

-Y...y...y...y ahora que haré!?- la fecha del concierto era ese fin de semana, ademas ella gano pases a camerino y un póster original autografiado.

-Que... que alguien me ayude!-

(...)

-Uhaaaaaaa! Que has hecho Maki, nya!-

-Cállate por un rato Rin, esto es por tu bien!-

Rin estaba teniendo una pijamada en casa de Maki, que en realidad no era mas que una continuación de la platica que habían tenido hace rato mientras comían ramen.

-Pe-pero Rin no sabe como actuar frente a Kayo-chin ahora que sabe que le gusta-

-Algo se te ocurrirá Rin, ademas no querrás que Nico se te adelante o si?-

-Nya?-

-Que no lo has visto, Nico y Hanayo poco a poco se hacen mas cercanas, si siguen así, de seguro es cuestión de tiempo para que las dos salgan juntas!-

Maki se ponía furiosa de contemplar esa situación, ella avanzaba poco a poco con Nico, logrando que la volviera a llamar por su nombre, que la saludara, ella estaba segura que Nico estaba por aceptar ir con ella y las demás chicas de primero a algún lugar a comer o pasar el rato, lo siguiente seria que la llamara de nuevo Nico-chan y al final...

-Kayo-chin y Nico-chan saldrán juntas, nya!?-

-He!? ah ...si, por eso es mejor actuar antes que Nico, lo entiendes Rin?-

-R-rin no lo entiende muy bien pero si Maki cree que es lo mejor, entonces Rin hará su mejor esfuerzo, nya!-

-Bien! Ahora solo debemos de planear tu cita en el parque de diversiones-

(...)

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer Nicochi?-

Nozomi tenia una actitud un poco preocupada pero daba todo de si para apoyar a su amiga, Nico por su parte no estaba muy segura pero tomaba valor de sus amigas y comenzaba a hacer frente a su futuro.

-...si, creo que ya se lo que haré...-

-No te presiones mucho Nico- Eri acaricio la cabeza de su amiga, casi como lo haría un padre con su hijo y la pelinegra no dudaba en dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Eri...-

Nico se despedía de sus amigas y se iba a su casa, tenia que pensar bien lo que iba a hacer y como debería hacerlo. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que noto es que sus padres estaban preparando la comida, ella se ofreció pero ellos le dijeron que mejor terminara la tarea, esto mortifico a la pelinegra pero termino aceptándolo, aunque de mala gana.

*sig* -...como lo haré-

Nico se quedaba viendo al vació mientras pensaba en una buena forma de solucionar su problema.

-Aaaaahg! esto no es lo mio-

Con decisión la pelinegra tomo su celular y le marco a Hanayo, la ojipurpura tardo solo unos pocos instantes en responder. pero cuando lo hizo parecía algo apurada, como si algo la estuviera angustiando y estuviera tratando de solucionarlo, o al menos eso le pareció a Nico al escuchar el tímido 'Hola' de Hanayo.

-Hanayo... estas bien?-

-S-si Nico-chan, porque lo preguntas?- la ojipurpura se ponía nerviosa porque la habían descubierto y aun no decía nada.

-Mhmmm... por nada, solo pensé que sonabas rara-

-Soné ra-rara?

Hanayo no sabia si estaba rara o nerviosa, pero últimamente cuando hablaba con Nico, ella se ponía ansiosa al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra tan cerca de su oído, esto la hacia sudar y sentir que tenia mariposas en el estomago.

-Mhmmm~ creo que no mas de lo normal Hanayo~-

-Ah! que mala Nico-chan-

Hanayo reía un poco con la broma de Nico, ella siempre la hacia reír aunque se sintiera mal, sola o triste.

-Jaja no lo tomes en serio Hanayo, sabes que yo no te diría nada malo...-

-Si lo se Nico-chan-

-...es bueno que lo sepas- Nico ahora sabia que Hanayo no la tenia en mala estima o pensaba mal de ella _[Ella no es como Maki...]_

-Y-y para que hablabas Nico-chan?-

-Yo?... ah! si, cierto, yo te hable-

El despiste de la pelinegra preocupo un poco a Nico, no era común que Nico fuera tan despistada.

-Nico-chan estas bien?-

-...s-si Hanayo, no te preocupes, son cosas mías-

-Ok Nico-chan... si tu lo dices-

-...-

-...- Nico respiro muy hondo para darse valor y soltó lo que iba a decir.

-...t-te hablaba para ver si puedes salir conmigo este fin de semana-

-E-este fin de semana!?-

-S-si... hay algo importante que tengo que decirte...-

-Y tiene que ser el fin de semana Nico-chan, no me lo podrías decir por teléfono?-

-N-NO!- la pelinegra se quedo callada por unos instantes y recobro su compostura -...perdón por gritar, pero no puede ser por teléfono-

-S-segura Nico-chan?-

-Si... este tipo de cosas se tienen que decir en persona...- Nico tenia hasta las orejas rojas pero trataba de permanecer tranquila lo mas que pudiera.

-E-entonces puede ser para el próximo fin de semana o el lunes en clase?-

-No puedes este fin de semana Hanayo?-

-E-es algo urgente Nico-chan?-

-No tan urgente pero si quisiera que fuera lo antes posible...-

-Ya veo...-

-No puedes Hanayo, ya tienes planes?-

-Pensaba ir al concierto de _A-RISE_...-

-Conseguiste boletos!?-

-S-si...-

-Ya veo, así que iras al concierto, Nico quería ir pero ya estaban agotadas las entradas-

-N-no, no iré al concierto...-

-No!? porque Hanayo?-

-E-es que Rin me invito al parque de diversiones-

-Ha!? solo por eso no iras? porque no le dices a Rin que vayan otro día-

-Es que últimamente yo he pasado muy poco tiempo con Rin-chan-

-...Ya veo, bueno entonces diviértete en el parque de diversiones Hanayo, adiós~-

-E-espera Nico!-

-S-s-s-si!? Hanayo?- A la pelinegra por poco se le sale el corazón al escuchar a Hanayo decir su nombre sin honoríficos.

-Porque no te doy a ti los boletos y vas con Nozomi o Eri?-

-E-enserio Hanayo gracias! ...espera... tienes dos boletos!?-

-S-si... los gane en la rifa-

-Espera, una rifa... es de ESA rifa!? los boletos de esa rifa venían con pases a camerino, no!?-

-S-si... y un póster autografiado-

-Entonces no te lo puedes perder Hanayo, háblale a Rin y dile que irán otro día!-

-He?-

-Si, de seguro entenderá-

-Pero...-

-Ya le dijiste que irías?-

-No... apenas iba a responder su mensaje-

-Entonces esta bien, puedes ir con ella el próximo fin de semana al parque de diversiones o donde ella quiera, pero este concierto no te lo puedes perder!-

-Crees que estará bien hacer eso Nico-chan?-

-Si, ella entenderá~-

-O-ok, creo que tienes razón-

-Claro que si, la gran idol Nico Nii siempre tiene la razón, nico~!-

-Bien, le diré que lo dejemos para la próxima semana-

-Bien Hanayo, yo te esperare en el auditorio, estaré en la puerta principal, bueno bye~ que mi mama me llama a comer, bueno nos vemos Hanayo~-

*Tummn... tummn... tummn*

-He?- Hanayo estaba confundida, no sabia en que momento invito a Nico a ir con ella al concierto.

-Y ahora que hago!?-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Eri aprendió de mala manera a no meterse en las peleas de "Madre" e "Hija" (?)

Error corregido, era la casa de Maki no de Nico, gracias por decirme Nicocchi17 :3


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 07

 _"CITA"_

Era el día esperado por Nico, el día del concierto y de su confesión a Hanayo. La pelinegra se levanto muy temprano este día, se esmero mas de lo usual en su apariencia, falda corta rosa, blusa blanca con olanes en el pecho, el pelo suelto y zapatillas que la hacían ver mas alta, este era el atuendo elegido para su cita.

Nico llego puntual al concierto, ya había quedado con Hanayo a que hora se verían y solo le faltaba esperar a que la ojipurpura llegara, poco a poco comenzó a llegar mas y mas gente a el concierto, esto hacia difícil caminar o permanecer quieto, pero esto tenia sin cuidado a la pelinegra que seguía ensayando en su cabeza lo que le diría a Hanayo al terminar el concierto. Tan concentrada estaba en lo que iba a hacer, que no noto que alguien estaba frente a ella desde hace unos instantes, admirando su lindo atuendo. Cuando Nico se dio cuenta de su 'admiradora' alzo la mirada y vio a alguien que no se suponía que estaría en ese lugar.

-Tu que haces aquí?- la pelinegra encaro a su admiradora con una clara molestia en su tono de voz.

-...- La chica no dijo nada en un principio y solo la miraba con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-Responde! Que haces TU aquí y donde esta Hanayo!?-

-...Estoy aquí para darte los boletos para el concierto Nico-chan...- La chica estiraba la mano y se veía que tenia dos boletos y unos pases a camerino en la mano; Nico esta estaba muy confundida de el porque la pelirroja tenia esto.

-...?-

Nico tomaba los boletos de la mano de Maki, no entendía el porque es que la pelirroja tenia los boletos o porque Hanayo no venia, nada tenia sentido para ella.

*Tinnn*

El abrigo de Maki hacia un ruido, ella sacaba la fuente del ruido la cual era su teléfono, el ruido indicaba que había un nuevo mensaje, al leerlo la pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja y se preparo para responder a la segunda pregunta de Nico.

-Y Hanayo bueno ella... en este momento- Maki movía los dedos sobre la pantalla del celular, y le mostraba a Nico una foto que venia adjunta al mensaje que acababa de recibir -... esta en su cita con Rin-chan-

La foto que mostraba la pelinegra era una selfi de Rin abrazando a una apenada Hanayo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla; con letras festivas un mensaje atravesaba la foto de lado a lado "Gracias por tus consejos Maki-chan, ahora Kayo-chin y yo estamos en nuestra cita"

Nico vio la foto un largo tiempo hasta que su vista se nublo, las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos le impedían ver.

 _[Gracias por tus consejos Maki-chan... así que ella le ayudo a Rin...]_

Maki se alarmo un poco al ver a la pelinegra llorando y trato de abrazarla pero con un manotazo Nico aparto el brazo de la pelirroja. La pianista se sorprendió un poco por la acción de su senpai de baja estatura, pero nada la sorprendería mas como las palabras que estaban a punto de dejar los labios de Yazawa Nico.

-...Te odio Maki...-

-Que?-

-Te odio mas de lo que una vez llegue a amarte...-

La pelinegra apretaba las manos mientras seguía derramando lagrimas llenas de furia y dolor.

-Nico...chan?-

-Te odio...-

Nico estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a la pelirroja cuando una chica con un cubre bocas, un enorme gorro y unos lentes de sol la detuvo mientras que otra chica de trenza larga se ponía en medio de ella y Maki.

-No es bueno dar esa clase de espectáculos aquí Nico-chan...-

La chica rubia con el pésimo disfraz de incógnito se llevaba lejos de ese lugar a Nico, mientras que la chica pelimorada con una larga trenza y lentes de pasta morados se interponía en el paso de Maki.

-No pensé que llegarías a hacer una cosa así Maki...-

-Ha? de que tonterías hablas...-

-Nunca te creí capas de usar a Rin...-

-...!-

-...Eres de lo peor Maki-

-Q-quítate de en medio Nozomi-

-No-

-Tengo que alcanzar a Nico y *smak*- Una bofetada interrumpía a la pelirroja, la fuente del golpe era la mano de Nozomi, la cual ahora se hacia un puño que se apretaba mas y mas.

-!Tu ya no tienes el derecho de llamar a Nicochi por su nombre!-

-De que tonterías estas hablando, yo llamare a Nico como quiera!-

*smak* Una fuerte bofetada le fue dada en la otra mejilla a la pelirroja y justo como la otra mano, ahora esta también se convertía en un puño ansioso de justicia.

-Que ya no la llames por su nombre...-

-...!- Maki solo se dolía de la bofetada, esta fue mucho mas dura y dejo a la pelirroja llorando de dolor unos segundos.

-No te acerques a Nicochi de nuevo-

Nozomi se alejaba del lugar, dejando a Maki completamente furiosa y confundida, pero al intentar buscar a Nico e ir a hablar con ella, se dio cuenta que una gran cantidad de gente la observaba así que decidió irse, no seria bueno que ella apareciera en alguna revista de chismes, sus padres no la perdonarían si eso llegara a pasar.

Mientras la pelirroja se alejaba de la curiosa multitud, ella se preguntaba porque Nozomi y Eri estaban ahí y lo que era mas importante, como es que sabían lo que pasaba, pensando en lo que había pasado antes del concierto, trato de recordar si vio por algún lado a Nozomi o Eri, pero no pudo identificarlas, en definitiva esas dos no la habían seguido a su previo encuentro con Hanayo.

(...)

-Eri que pasa con ese pésimo disfraz?-

-E-es mi disfraz de incógnito, es como el que tu nos enseñaste a usar cuando no queríamos ser descubiertas-

Esto le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa a Nico, su traje era malisimo, de hecho destacaba mas usándolo que el ir vestida normalmente.

-ja... creo que lo entendiste mal Eri, el objetivo de un traje de incógnito es pasar desapercibido, no el parecer un tipo sospechoso como esos de los que se exhiben delante de las mujeres.

-Mooou! dijiste lo mismo que Nozomi-

-Es que eso pareces Eri- La risa de Nico duro un rato mas, pero Eri no se quejo mucho ya que sabia que una vez que esa pequeña e inocente risa parara, seria seguida de un mar de lagrimas.

Al pasar un rato el ruido de la calle las inundo y el ruido de las risas de Nico desapareció por completo.

-Como es que están aquí Eri...?-

-En serio tienes que preguntar Nico?- Eri trataba de no decir esto muy serio y haciendo un pequeño puchero, ella quería que Nico siguiera riendo aunque fuera un poco mas, con un minuto era suficiente, incluso unos segundos bastaban, incluso uno, un solo segundo era suficiente para que las lagrimas no llegaran a los ojos de su querida amiga.

-Cierto... Nozomi de seguro quería grabar todo en vídeo y después molestarme...- un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Nico.

-...Si, ella quería hacerlas sonrojar-

-...-

-...-

-Y porque llegaron donde estaba?-

-Por el mensaje de Rin en el chat del grupo, en cuanto lo vio Nozomi ella salio corriendo en tu dirección Nico-

-Solo Nozomi? estoy muy segura que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo- la pelinegra intentaba sonreír pero al ver esa sonrisa a Eri se le partía el corazón, la que era una de sus mejores amigas y quería tanto como una hija estaba sufriendo y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

-Esta bien, yo también corrí pero Nozomi me gano y no quería admitirlo- _[Instinto materno, supongo..]_

El comentario llevaba una pequeña risa a la cara de Nico y la rubia sentía como su corazón se estrujaba al ver a Nico esforzarse tanto en sonreír un poco.

La pelinegra veía que lo que dijo Eri era verdad, Rin había mandado el mensaje por el chat del grupo, así que todas se habían enterado, es por eso que habían decidido entrar en acción en cuanto vieron que ella lloraba.

-Yo en realidad creí que a Hanayo le gustaba...- Nico miraba la foto en su celular mientras comenzaba a derramar otra vez pequeñas lagrimas de dolor.

-...Ahora veo que fue solo otro estúpido malentendido de mi parte... justo como con Maki...-

-Nico...- Eri solo podía abrazar a su amiga, ella no era tan buena con las palabras como Nozomi, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era abrazar a Nico lo mas fuerte que pudiera y con esto hacerle saber que estaba ahí con ella.

Nozomi llegaba y veía a como su amiga se aferraba a la espalda de su novia mientras intentaba ahogar el profundo llanto que brotaba de ella

 _[No te lo perdonare Maki, esto nunca te lo perdonare]_

La pelimorada llegaba y se unía al abrazo mientras intentaba consolar a su amiga, confidente, compañera de travesuras... a la que ella sentía era casi casi una hija.

 _[Pagaras caras las lagrimas de Nicochi...]_

Eri solo entristeció al ver a su novia en tal estado de furia, pero la comprendió, a ella tampoco le gusto nada que Nico fuera tratada de ese modo.

(...)

-Rin-chan, mandaste la foto al chat del grupo-

-Nya?-

-Mira-

Hanayo tomaba su celular y se lo mostraba a Rin, en el se veía que la foto había sido mandada al chat del grupo en vez de el privado de Maki.

-Lo siento, nya...-

-E-esta bien Rin-chan, no te preocupes por eso, mejor apresurémonos que ya es nuestro turno-

Hanayo y Rin se subían a la rueda de la fortuna, mientras que el concierto de _A-RISE_ iniciaba.

-Mira Kayo-chin, que alto estamos! nya-

-S-si Rin-chan-

-Puedo ver mi casa desde aquí Nya-

-N-no lo creo-

-También puedo ver la casa de Kayo-chin desde aqui-

-De-deberías dejar de moverte tanto Rin-chan, estas meciendo mucho la canasta-

-L-lo siento, nya~-

-Esta bien Rin-chan-

-Al menos ahora Nico lo sabe, nya~-

-Nico?- Hanayo no entendía que tenia que ver la pelinegra en la conversación, así que decidió preguntar -Que pasa con Nico-chan?-

-Mhmm... bueno Rin solo sabe que Maki le dijo que a Nico le gustaba Kayo-chin y que si Rin no quería perderla era mejor que se declarara antes que Nico, nya~-

-Huh? Rin... que acabas de decir?

-Nya? que a Nico le gusta Kayo-chin, pero eso ya no importa porque Kayo-chin esta con Rin!-

La entusiasta chica gato abrazaba a Hanayo y se le acurrucaba como un verdadero felino mientras que la ojipurpura estaba teniendo una marea de pensamientos en ese preciso momento.

 _[Le gusto a Nico-chan!? no, espera! también le gusto a Rin-chan? porque? como? cuando inicio? porque jamas me había dicho nada? espera... esto era a lo que Maki se refería con una platica sumamente importante? por eso me dijo que tenia que venir hoy a como diera lugar con Rin-chan? entonces eso quiere decir que... Maki esta apoyando a Rin! entonces... eso quiere decir que Rin se me va a declarar hoy!?]_

-Kayo-chin?-

Hanayo estaba completamente pálida, no sabia que hacer o que decir respecto a la confesión.

 _[No, espera, espera, espera... Rin-chan no se me a declarado, todo podía ser un gran malentendido... tengo que asegurarme]_

-Ri-ri-rin...chan... tu-tu... bueno yo... yo te gu-gusto?-

Rin se sentaba firme frente a Hanayo, ella se acababa de dar cuenta que se le fue de mas la lengua y sin querer revelo lo que sentía por Hanayo, el plan que Maki tan cuidadosamente hizo se había echado a perder, estaba sudando a mares pero decidio dar un profundo respiro, calmarse y seguir con la confesión.

-Ka...Hanayo-ch-chan...-

El oír tan repentinamente su nombre salir de los labios de su mejora amiga, le provoco que el corazón se le acelerara un poco a la ojipurpura, el aire serio de Rin, sus ojos mirándola directamente y las manos que ahora tenían entrelazadas era demasiado para la penosa idol de suaves mejillas.

-Ha-hanayo... a Rin...no, así no... Yo... bueno, tu... tu me gu-gustas Hanayo...-

Hanayo estaba teniendo un colapso mental, era demasiada información como para procesarla en el momento, Rin se le estaba declarando, su amiga de la infancia se le estaba declarando, su compañera de grupo se le declaraba, una idol se le estaba declarando. Por otra parte Maki la había hecho plantar a Nico para ir con Rin ya que según la pelirroja, el asunto que tenia que tratar con ella era de suma importancia, casi casi era un asunto vida o muerte. Y al final estaba eso de que ella le gustaba a Nico-chan!

 _[Que alguien me salve!]_

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Y... comienza~!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 08

 _"¿AMOR O AMISTAD?"_

-P-por favor sal conmigo Ha-hanayo-

Rin daba todo de si en su confesión, hablo normalmente y no en tercera persona como usualmente lo hace, se refirió a Hanayo por su nombre y no su apodo; la miro directo a los ojos, la tomo de las manos; hizo casi todo tan bien como lo había ensayado en casa de Maki si es que no cuenta como se le fue la lengua hace un rato y dejo saber sus sentimientos mucho antes que se confesara o si no cuentas que deberían ir a la rueda de la fortuna hasta el final de la cita y no casi al principio.

-Yo... Rin-chan...-

Hanayo no sabia que hacer, literalmente no lo sabia, jamas se le habían confesado antes, si bien ya tenia algunos fans por ser idol y estos le mandaban una que otra vez chocolates, flores, dulces o peluches, ninguno de ellos era realmente una declaración, incluso las cartas que recibía de vez en cuando eran mas cartas de fans y admiradores que de amor, por eso el recibir una declaración así le causaba problemas, ella no sabia que pensar de esto, así que decidio darse un tiempo para hacerlo.

-Rin-chan me..me podrías dar un poco de tiempo para pensarlo?-

Rin no pudo esconder su decepción, ella esperaba una respuesta inmediata y lo mas importante una respuesta positiva, pero como pudo se sobrepuso a su decepción y le dijo que 'Si' a Hanayo mientras sonreía.

Al bajar de la rueda de la fortuna, el día paso sin muchos contratiempos, y las chicas de primero tuvieron una agradablemente incomoda cita en el parque de diversiones.

 _[Q-que incomodo... p-por esto Maki dijo que me confesara hasta el final? nya...]_

(...)

-...Y AHORA QUE HAGO!?-

Hanayo apenas toco su cama dejo salir un grito con toda su frustración, no sabia que hacer o como responderle a Rin, menos sabia que hacer si era cierto lo que dijo su amiga.

-No se que hacer...- la ojipurpura rodaba de un lado a otro sobre su cama intentando pensar que hacer.

-En primer lugar a mi me gustan las chicas de ese modo?-

Hanayo se preguntaba sobre su sexualidad por primera vez en su vida, todo este asunto le traía a su mente cosas que ella jamas se había cuestionado antes, de hecho ella jamas pensó en estarce haciendo esa pregunta.

-Jamas me enamore de un chico pero...-

La ojipurpura hacia un recuento de su vida, ella jamas le dio chocolates a un chico, o se puso nerviosa de ver a alguno jugar en algún deporte, jamas sintió que su corazón saltara por la sonrisa de un chico, jamas vio un chico y se lo imagino como su príncipe azul.

-...eso no quiere decir que me gusten las chicas, o si?-

La chica de suaves mejillas pensó sobre si alguna vez sintió algo mas por Rin que no fuera una amistad, pensó si alguna vez la vio con otros ojos, si alguna vez sintió que de alguna manera era especial, pero no especial en el sentido que ya era para ella, si no en el modo especial en que Rin la veía a ella.

-Rin siempre me a parecido muy linda y enérgica, pero dudo que eso sea amor o si?-

Hanayo rodaba mas y mas sobre su cama, ella realmente no sabia que hacer, necesitaba ayuda pero no sabía a quien acudir o que hacer, no sabia como responder a los sentimientos de Rin.

-Que alguien me salve!-

(...)

-L-lo hice nya!-

Rin celebraba su pequeña victoria apenas llegaba a su casa, ella se había declarado a Hanayo y aunque no fue la cita ideal que tenían planeada Maki y ella, al final pudo confesar apropiadamente sus sentimientos por Hanayo.

-...y ahora-

Rin respiraba profundamente y lanzaba su pregunta a los cielos, aunque era realmente al techo de su habitación ella imagino el cielo estrellado y una enorme luna llena.

-Que hago, nya!?...-

Como si en realidad esperara respuesta, Rin se quedo viendo al techo por unos instantes, luego de ver lo tonto que era eso, decidio hacer lo mas sensato que se le ocurrió.

-Tal vez debería hablarle a Maki, nya-

(...)

Después de una cena en familia Hanayo regresaba a su habitación a seguir pensando sobre Rin, sobre Maki y sobre Nico... ella se había impedido pensar en la pelinegra, no se sentía lista para pensar en Nico y la posibilidad de que ella le gustara.

*sigh*

-...que haré si en realidad le gusto a Nico-chan?-

-En primer lugar...-

Hanayo se sentaba de piernas entrecruzadas sobre su cama mientras abrazaba fuertemente el peluche de un panda que Nico le regalo en una de sus tantas idas al Arcade. La pelinegra gano dos peluches en esa ocasión, uno de ellos era un panda con unos moñitos rosas a cada lado de las orejas y el otro era un venadito regordete y muy suave. En cuanto la ojipurpura cruzo la mirada con el venadito, sintió una gran conexión y como si fuera un encuentro predestinado Hanayo corrió en cámara lenta hacia el, pero Nico le dio el panda y ella se quedo con el venado. Por un momento Hanayo pensó en decirle a Nico que cambiaran, pero al ver lo feliz que era la pelinegra abrazando al venadito, se abstuvo de hacerlo y solo abrazo a su panda.

-...Que no a ella le gustaba Maki-chan? Por eso se le confeso!- el recordar esto por alguna extraña razón a Hanayo la hacia enojar y abrazar tan fuertemente a su panda que parecía que lo ahorcaba. El recordar como es que Nico se confeso en la azotea, como canto en la fiesta como si la vida le dependiera de ello, como pasaba tanto tiempo con Maki la hacia sentirse rara, la hacia sentir una sensación que jamas había sentido, era como una punzada caliente en el corazón y un escalofrió que recorría su nuca.

-Si yo le gustaba no debió confesarse a Maki...- Hanayo hacia un lindo puchero inflando sus mejillas mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su panda y se tumbaba en la cama.

Mientras pensaba en que hacer con respecto a Rin y Nico, su mente comenzó a divagar con lo que seria salir con Nico.

-Si Nico y yo saliéramos juntas iríamos a todos los conciertos juntas... iríamos de compras a Akihabara... ella me prestaría sus DVD's legendarios... o en vez de prestármelos, ella me invitaría a verlos en su casa, las dos solas mientras ella cocina, tal vez me ayudaría a hacer un nuevo traje, veríamos películas en su habitación, nos besaríamos, nos...!?-

La imagen de ella besando a Nico se le cruzo natural y desprevenidamente por la mente a la idol de suaves mejillas. Esto le mando un sin fin de sensaciones a su cuerpo, su corazón latió fuertemente, su estomago se lleno de mariposas, sus manos sudaban, se sentía increíblemente nerviosa y su cara estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-P-p-p-p-pe-pero que estoy diciendo!?- Hanayo escondió su cara en su peluche mientras intentaba serenarse un poco. Después de un rato y ya habiéndose calmado, comenzó a pensar de nuevo en su situación.

-La que se me confeso fue Rin-chan, no Nico-chan...- el decir esto en vos alta la hacia entristecer, pero ella no sabia la razón detrás de tal tristeza.

-...Nico-chan... me pregunto como te fue en el concierto...- la ojipurpura se ponía algo melancólica mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz a su peluche de panda.

(...)

-Ya, ya, ya... Nico-

Eri trataba de confortar a la pelinegra mientras su novia preparaba algo de comer, las tres chicas habían ido a la casa de Nozomi por decisión de la misma pelimorada, ella vio que Nico estaba muy mal y no quería que sus padres la vieran en ese estado, así que una pijamada improvisada se formo en ese momento.

-Erichi, Nicochi la cena esta lista~-

El grito se oía desde la cocina y después de unos momentos salio Eri arrastrando... digo tomando de la mano a Nico, la pelinegra insistía en que no quería comer, pero sus amigas sabían que ella de seguro no había comido nada, tal y como la vez que fueron a cantar a la casa de Maki.

-No digas tonterías Nico y come, que de seguro no comiste nada.

-...Bien-

La pelinegra se sentaba mas a fuerzas que de ganas a la mesa y comenzó a comer la hamburguesa que preparo Nozomi, de inmediato sus mejillas se llenaron del delicioso sabor de la carne, los vegetales y la salsa.

-Esfa eefiioso- Nico decía mientras se metía mas comida a la boca y tomaba un trozo de pan para acompañar la carne.

-Nicochi no hables mientras tienes la boca llena, es de mala educación-

-si mama... voy a comer bien y educadamente para ser tan fuerte y graaande como tu-

Nico al decir grande, alargo la palabra y con los brazos hizo una pose como si su estomago fuera enorme, con lo cual era mas que obvio que le quería decir gorda a Nozomi.

-Nicochi...-

*pfff*

-Hey tu no te rías Erichi-

-No te preocupes Nozomi, yo te querré aunque estés rellenita- Eri acariciaba el vientre de su novia y Nico estallaba en risas.

-Hey ustedes dos sera mejor que paren o no habrá postre!-

-Porque tu te lo comiste todo?- Nico dejaba salir la pequeña broma y al oírla Nozomi frunció el ceño pero Eri no pudo aguantarse y se rió a carcajadas.

Entre bromas, risas y regaños paso la agradable cena "familiar" de las musas de tercer año.

(...)

-Rin?-

-...-

-Rin, paso algo?-

-...-

-Rin... estas viendo el celular sin saber que decir... ?-

-...si, nya-

-*sigh* que paso Rin, como te fue con Hanayo?-

Rin le había hablado a Maki para decirle que se declaro a Hanayo, pero al momento de que la pelirroja contestara, ella se quedo en blanco, le iba a decir a la pelirroja que no siguió su plan al pie de la letra? Le iba a decir que sus esfuerzos y ensayos fueron en vano? Le iba a decir que ella desperdicio la oportunidad que ella le dio!? Eso de seguro eso la haría enojar.

-Rin... Rin se confeso a Kayo-chin...-

-Muy bien Rin, ahora que tu y Hanayo son novias, podrás-

-Ka..kayo-chin no le dijo que si a Rin...-

-Que!?-

-...-

-Espera, Hanayo te rechazo?-

-...N-no...-

-Hah? entonces que paso Rin?-

-K-kayochin le pidió tiempo a Rin para pensarlo... nya-

-...ya veo-

-Rin no pudo seguir el plan de Ma-

-Entonces mañana le llevaras flores o chocolates-

-Nya?-

-Aun no has perdido Rin, es ahora cuando debes atacar!-

-Atacar!?-

-Si, mientras ella piensa en ti, tu la derretirás con detalles y ella te dira que si-

-Que si?-

-...que SI va a ser tu novia!-

-E-enserio!?-

-Si, tu confía en mi, mañana nos reuniremos temprano en el templo, una media hora antes de la hora de siempre debería de servir para planear que hacer-

-ok Maki~!-

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Rin-

-Hasta mañana Maki, nya~-

-...hasta mañana Rin-

Maki cortaba la llamada y se tumbaba en su cama mientras veía al techo de su habitación.

-...Esto es malo...-

La pelirroja tenia una cara de disgusto y una mejilla un poco hinchada.

-Hanayo lo esta pensando seriamente... creí que era una tonta que le diría que 'si' a Rin si se encontraba lo suficientemente apenada-

Los planes de Maki eran meticulosos y consideraban la personalidad de Hanayo y Rin, ella supuso que si pasaban todo un día con una atmósfera romántica y al final del día Rin se le declaraba en la parte mas alta de la rueda de la fortuna, Hanayo al estar totalmente avergonzada y sin tener a donde huir, le terminaría diciendo que si a Rin, incluso instruyo a Rin que si la situación era favorable, le diera un beso. Pero al parecer los planes y la realidad distaban mucho entre si.

-Estaba segura que ella diría que si sin pensarlo mucho... tal vez subestime a Hanayo? o tal vez, ella...-

Maki se imaginaba el peor escenario, que a Hanayo le gustara Nico y que ambas terminaran juntas.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, eso es imposible... aun si Nico le gustara Hanayo, ella de seguro no es correspondida-

Al mencionar a Nico, la escena de ella llorando diciéndole que la odiaba regresaba para mandarle un inmenso dolor al corazón.

-... esta bien... ella dijo que me odiaba pero también dijo que me amaba...- la pelirroja se tocaba su adolorido pecho y trataba de concentrarse en lo positivo.

-Ella me ama... y cuando Rin se lleve a Hanayo fuera de su alcance, ella sera mía...-

La pelirroja se tumbaba en su cama y ponía en su celular ~Zurui yo Magnetic today~.

-Incluso si este plan no funciona, aun tengo otros~-

En el escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación de la pianista, se podían ver una pila de papeles del hospital, en los cuales había una lista detallada y sin fin de cada empleado del hospital, área administrativa, vendedores y proveedores. Hasta la cima de los papeles se veía la foto de una mujer de tez blanca, ojos rubí y de apariencia mucho mas joven de lo que indicaba la edad en el papel a el cual estaba anexa su foto.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

En serio, el NicoMaki es mi ship principal pero... no solo de momentos felices vive el fan (?)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 09

 _"DECLARACIÓN"_

-Y Nicochi... que piensas hacer...-

Nozomi dejaba caer la bomba, Nico, Eri y la pelimorada estaban acostadas en el mismo cuarto y a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando en un inusual tono lleno de preocupación, Nozomi le pregunto a su amiga lo que haría a continuación.

-...yo-

-Nozomi, acordamos que no la presionaríamos!- Eri alzaba la vos y regañaba a su novia, ellas habían acordado darle tiempo a Nico de pensar en que quería hacer y después de que ella hubiera tomado la decisión, ellas la apoyarían en todo.

-Pero Erichi, esa maldita pelirroja esta planeando algo, lo presiento!-

-Nozomi! tu sabes que no deberías de expresarte así de las personas-

-...ya, tranquilas- Nico interrumpió a sus amigas de su pequeña pelea, ella no quería que sus problemas afectaran su relación.

-Nico-

-Nicochi...-

-Nozomi tiene razón, de seguro Maki planea algo, si no no veo el motivo de ayudar a Rin- Nico decía esto en un tono cerio y algo decaído.

-...-

Nozomi no dijo nada y solo se quedo en silencio. Pero Eri sintió que debía hablar con su amiga y decirle lo que sabia, sentía que debía hacerlo para que su amiga tomara la mejor decisión.

-E-ella te ama Nico... Maki esta enamorada de ti-

-Erichi!- Nozomi le reclamo a su novia el haberle dicho a Nico los sentimientos de la pelirroja, para ella la pianista ya había perdido todos los derechos de declararle sus sentimientos a la pelinegra.

-E-ella tiene derecho a saberlo Nozomi...-

-Pero...!-

-No te preocupes Nozomi, ya suponía algo así...-

-...Nico-

-...Pero yo no pienso estar con Maki-

-...-

-Y menos si ella se va a casar-

-Nicochi...-

-Yo nunca seré la "otra"-

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio, sabían que si Nico admitía salir con Maki lo tendría que hacer a escondidas, ella tendría que ser la amante de una mujer comprometida, si ella lo hacia, ella jamas tendría una relación normal, ella jamas podría presentarla a sus padres, nunca iria a presentarse con los padres de su novia, nunca estaría feliz.

-Yo... yo me le declarare mañana a Hanayo...-

-Ni-nico! eso no es muy apresurado?- Eri estaba un poco alarmada sobre lo que podría pasar mañana si es que su amiga fuera rechazada, ella estaba segura que la tristeza que se reflejaba ahora en su rostro seria aun mayor y mas profundo.

-Si, lo es...-

-Entonces porque Nico?- Eri seguía algo confundida, ella estaba segura que si se confesaba ahora la probabilidad que tuviera una respuesta negativa era muy alta. Así que con eso en mente no sabia porque la pelinegra se arriesgara a perder todo lo que había logrado.

Nozomi que se había quedado callada desde hace un rato, respondió lo que ella creía que era la razón detrás de la premura de Nico en declarar sus sentimientos románticos por la idol de suaves mejillas.

-...Maki...-

Al oír este nombre Nico suspiro un poco y se preparo a hablar.

-Si, Maki... no se que es lo que ella este planeando hacer pero creo que ella aun no a terminado...-

-Terminado?- la rubia estaba algo confundida, no sabia a que se refería la pelinegra hasta que su novia comenzó a hablar.

-Maki planea juntar a Hanayo y Rin, no sabemos que tan avanzado esta su plan, no sabemos que paso en su cita o si ese es su único plan...-

La mención de la cita puso triste a Nico

-Es como dice Nozomi, no sabemos si Maki tiene otro plan aparte de este... por eso debo de actuar rápido, aunque lo mas seguro es que Hanayo me rechace-

Con una pequeña sonrisa la pelinegra trato de aligerar el ambiente, en respuesta a esto sus dos amigas se acostaron en el futon, cada una a el lado de ella mientras que la pelinegra se quejaba de que los pechos de ambas la estaban asfixiando.

-Gracias Eri, Nozomi...-

Con sus ultimas fuerzas Nico agradeció a sus amigas antes de caer profundamente dormida. Las dos chicas solo se sonrieron entre si mientras que cobijaban a Nico y la abrazaron tan tiernamente como lo hace un padre a su hijo que tuvo un mal sueño.

(...)

Hanayo estaba casi a punto de dormirse cuando un ruido la distrajo, era su teléfono y el ruido que hacia significaba que tenia un mensaje. El remitente la sorprendió, pero mas lo hizo el mensaje.

De: Nozomi-chan

Para: Kayochin~

Maki las esta usando a Rin y a ti para hacerle daño a Nicochi.

-He?-

Hanayo no sabia que significaba esto, no sabia como contestar, en primer lugar ella debería contestar? Armándose de valor ella decidio contestar el mensaje de Nozomi, lo hizo y borro una y otra vez hasta que sintió que era el correcto.

De: Kayochin~

Para: Nozomi-chan

Que quieres decir con eso Nozomi-chan, como que Maki-chan quiere hacerle daño a Nico-chan.

La respuesta de Nozomi tardo mucho y eso hizo que Hanayo se sintiera un poco nerviosa. No sabia si había hecho lo correcto al responder ese mensaje, es mas, no sabia si ese mensaje era en serio o una broma de la pelimorada, aunque el mensaje le daba la impresión de no ser una broma e ir muy en serio, siempre existía la posibilidad de que ella se equivocara.

De: Nozomi-chan

Para: Kayochin~

[ . . . ]

La "gran" respuesta causo un grito de sorpresa en la ojipurpura e iba a contestar enojada por la broma hasta que vio que el mensaje seguía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maki ya se dio cuenta que estas enamorada de Nicochi...

-...Huh?-

(...)

Era temprano por la mañana y Nico se sentía como en las nubes, sentía que todas sus preocupaciones flotaban lejos mientras su cabeza descansaba en una suave y acolchonada nube, aunque algunos susurros interrumpían su pacifico sueño.

-Shhhh! Erichi, la vas a despertar con tanto ruido-

-Pero...-

-Shhhh! que tu tu también lo vas a hacer-

-Heeeee!? yo-yo también?-

Nico ya estaba casi despierta, sus amigas no eran muy buenas en el arte de susurrar, sobretodo Eri.

-Vamos y apúrate Erichi~-

-Yo...-

 _[ ...que estarán haciendo estas dos... ]_ Nico imaginaba que sus amigas estaban haciendo algo pervertido entre ellas, así que decidio no abrir los ojos, pretender que dormía y hacer oídos sordos a cualquier gemido que pudiera escuchar.

-Nozomi... Nico te va a matar si se despierta ahora-

-No va a pasar nada~-

-Nico nos va a matar...-

-Vamos, deja de quejarte tanto y sácate los pechos Erichi!-

 _[ ...que estas haciendo idiota, si le quieres ver los pechos a Eri váyanse a otra habitación, porque lo tienen que hacer aquí!]_

El movimiento cerca de ella y el sonido de un celular sacando una foto dejaron por completo helada a Nico.

 _[I-i-i-i-i-idiota! que diablos crees que haces sacandole fotos a Eri y tu Eri, como dejas que esta pervertida te saque fotos estando medio desnuda!]_

-Bien Erichi! ahora ambas tenemos una foto de nosotras dándole pecho a Nico como si fuera un bebe!-

-ESO ES LO QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO PERVERTIDA!?, DAME ESA CÁMARA EN ESTE INSTANTE NOZOMI!- Nico se paro de inmediato al escuchar esto y se fue en contra de Nozomi para quitarle el la camara pero... una almohada se interpuso en su camino.

-Ves Erichi, te dije que ella la estaba despierta y solo quería seguir acostada en tus pechos~- Nozomi tenia la mano que uso para aventarle la almohada a Nico aun alzada, con ella le hizo una seña a la pelinegra para que viera a sus pies.

-Hah?- la pelinegra no entendía nada hasta que vio a Eri en su futon con la cara un poco roja mientras desviaba la mirada. La pose en la que estaba Eri era algo sugestiva, con media pijama arriba y su brasier luciendo levemente.

Nico seguía sin entender hasta que Nozomi le puso play a un vídeo en su celular. En el vídeo se mostraba una Nico dormida abrazada de Eri, la pelinegra tenia una cara de felicidad enorme entre los pechos de la rubia mientras que se chupaba el dedo. Esto era suficientemente vergonzoso para Nico, pero nada la preparo para lo que su 'yo' dormida diría continuación.

*Mami~ Mami~ quiero mas lechita~*

Nico tenia los ojos en blanco e intento agarrar de inmediato el celular pero la pelimorada era mas rápida.

-Nico quieres mucho a tu madre... verdad- en la voz de Eri se podía distinguir algo de pena y vergüenza ajena al tiempo que desviaba la mirada mientras se arreglaba la pijama.

-...Mothercon...- Nozomi decía esto con una fría expresión mientras que Nico se ponía de rodillas frente a la pelimorada.

-Por favor borra ese vídeo... Nozomi-sama-

-Nunca...-

(...)

Nico caminaba como un robot detrás de Eri y Nozomi, el vídeo le había freído unos cuantos circuitos y ahora solo se movía mecánicamente por las escaleras, aunque al ver a cierta ojipurpura esperarla fuera del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Nozomi la hizo reaccionar y volver a su yo de antes.

-Ha-hanayo?- la pelinegra dijo esto en un tono un poco alto y atrajo la mirada de sus amigas.

-Que hace Hanayo aquí?- la rubia estaba algo confusa, no sabia que la amante del arroz supiera el domicilio de Nozomi, pero al ver la leve sonrisa de la pelimorada, recordó que ayer en la noche después de que Nico cayera dormida su novia jugo con sus cartas y en seguida de eso paso un buen rato en el teléfono.

-Ara~ que sorpresa que Kayochin este aquí~-

-Cual sorpresa, tu hiciste algo Nozomi- Nico estaba un poco molesta que la pelimorada hubiera hecho algo a sus espaldas, aunque ella tenia planeado confesarse hoy, quería hacerlo por sus propios medios y no con trucos como Maki.

-Arararara~ que insinúas Nicochi~-

-No lo insinuó, lo digo!-

-...No es mejor para ti Nico?- esta vez Eri se metía en la pelea de su "esposa" y su "hija" por lo que ella creía justas razones -Puedes arreglar todo con Hanayo de una vez-

-No, yo quiero hacerlo a mi modo!- Nico estaba terca en hacerlo ella a su manera, ella no quería recurrir a terceros como la pelirroja, ademas si iba a ser un fracaso su confesión, al menos quería que fuera cien por ciento suyo y así no echarle la culpa a los demás.

-Ve y declarate Nicochi- Nozomi hablaba mientras que Nico negaba y soltaba cualquier cantidad de insultos.

*Mami~ Mami~ quiero mas lechita~* Nozomi le ponía play al vídeo mientras miraba con unos ojos aterradores a Nico

-Ve. A. Declararte.-

Nico no dijo nada y solo movió la cabeza para decir que si y de inmediato fue al encuentro con Hanayo.

.

Maki y Rin se reunían muy temprano en las inmediaciones del templo, la mañana aun estaba fría y había muy poca gente en la calles. Las dos idols estaban de pie una frente a la otra a los pies de las escalera que siempre usaban para correr. Rin aun venia medio dormida mientras que Maki tenia una cara de molestia al ver que su amiga no se tomaba esto tan en serio como ella pensaba que debería de hacerlo.

-Rin deja de bostezar y concéntrate!-

-Pero tengo sueño, nya-

-No me importa, quieres que Hanayo sea tu novia si, o no?-

-...si, nya...-

-Bien, entonces respondeme-

-...?-

-No escuchaste mi pregunta anterior-

La pelirroja ponía una cara enojada y Rin temía decir la verdad, la cual era que ella no había escuchado nada de lo que le dijo.

-No escuchaste, verdad...-

-No...nya~-

*sigh* -En serio, que haré contigo-

-...nya-

-Te pregunte cuanto era lo que tenias para gastar en el regalo de Hanayo-

-oh!-

-Si, oh! ...así que cuanto tienes para gastar-

Rin saco su sonrisa mas enérgica, su mejor pose de victoria y dijo con orgullo cuanto dinero tenia -¡Nada, nya!-

(...)

-Bu-bu-bu-bu-e-eno re-re-resumiendo...- Hanayo respiro profundamente, se tranquilizo lo mas que pudo y lo dijo en vos tranquila y calmada (según ella) -¡NI-NI-NICO-CHAN QUI-QUIERES SER MI NO-NOVIA!?

 _[Heeeeeeeeeeee!? q-que esta pasando, Hanayo se me esta declarando a mi?]_ la pelinegra volteo hacia a tras para ver si no era alguien mas al que se le declaraba la ojipurpura, pero al no ver a nadie, supuso que si era a ella.

Hanayo vio que Nico volteaba, se apuntaba a si misma con la mano, se sacaba la cerilla del oído con el dedo, y tenia una cara de incredulidad que jamas le había visto poner a la pelinegra. Ante todo esto la ojipurpura se puso algo triste al no escuchar la contestación de Nico y con la voz un poco llorosa le pregunto a la pelinegra por su respuesta.

-...No quieres?-

Nico tomo un golpe directo al corazón y gritando respondió -¡SI!-

Nico no tomo ni medio segundo en responder y Hanayo pensó que lo decía en broma o no había tomado en serio la pregunta que le hizo, lo siguió pensando hasta que levanto la mirada y vio la cara completamente roja de Nico, las lagrimas de felicidad que se desbordaban de sus ojos, las palmas de las manos en la parte baja del rostro intentando contener el aliento y los pequeños brinquitos de emoción le dejaron muy en claro que Nico le había respondido en serio, su senpai realmente había aceptado salir con ella.

Nico abrazo a Hanayo mientras veía a lo lejos a sus amigas celebrar. En el momento que su mirada cruzo con Nozomi, supo que algo había hecho la pelimorada pero en vez de enojarse como hace rato, solo le dio las gracias desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto leerlos :3


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

 _"LO SABIA"_

(~~~)

 _Hanayo abría los ojos, miraba a su alrededor y solo veía blanco hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, el cielo blanco, el horizonte blanco, el piso... ella? Hanayo vio otra chica idéntica a ella parada en el suelo, entonces ella, al tratar de averiguar que pasaba se sintió como si flotara, trato de saber el porque de tal sensación pero no pudo ver su propio cuerpo, ella se sentía que estaba en ese lugar flotando en el aire pero al mismo tiempo se sentía parada en ese frió suelo. Aunque por mas extraño que pareciera, se sentía conectada a la otra Hanayo que estaba de abajo, la cual ya había comenzado a caminar, camino un largo tiempo sin rumbo fijo hasta que encontró a otra persona._

 _-Nico-chan...?-_

 _Hanayo miraba a Nico que estaba vestida con un ligero vestido blanco con el pelo suelto y descalza pisando lo que ella podía describir como arena perfectamente blanca._

 _-Donde estamos?-_

 _-xx xx xxxxx-_

 _-Hu? Nico-chan, que dijiste? no pude oírte...-_

 _-xxxxxx-_

 _-Nico-chan!?_

 _-...-_

 _-Nico-chan porque no me respondes?-_

 _-...-_

 _Nico no respondía y solo comenzaba a caminar sin detenerse, Hanayo estaba intrigada del porque no podía escuchar a la pelinegra o porque estaba asiéndose la arena cada vez mas negra._

 _-Hey espera, a donde vas Nico-chan!?-_

 _Hanayo vio como Nico llego a una playa completamente negra que contrastaba enormemente con el cielo completamente blanco, al regresar la mirada a Nico vio que al parecer ya no estaba sola._

 _-Maki?-_

 _Maki llegaba por detrás de Nico y la sorprendía tanto que la pelinegra se tropezaba y caía sobre el negro y atemorizante piso. Cuando Nico intentaba incorporarse Maki la pateo e hizo que se cayera para después sentarse sobre el estomago de la pelinegra e impedir que se levantara._

 _-Ma-maki que crees que haces?-_

 _La pelirroja volteaba y sonreía fríamente mientras del aire sacaba un enorme cuchillo que ondeaba frente la cara de Nico. La pelinegra estaba totalmente aterrada y trataba de escapar, trataba de gritar pero ningún sonido llegaba a los oídos de la ojipurpura, trataba de darle la mano a Hanayo pero esta por mas que corría, no podía avanzar ni un milímetro. Fue entonces que con todas sus fuerzas Hanayo grito._

 _-Aléjate de Nico!-_

 _Maki volteo y se burlo, parecía que decía algo pero igual que con Nico, ningún sonido llegaba a los oídos de Hanayo, pero por extraño que pareciera, su otra 'yo' parecía que si había escuchado lo que dijo la pelirroja y en un tono lleno de seguridad exclamo._

 _-C-claro que si, yo la protegeré!-_

 _Maki volvía a hacer una pregunta y esta vez Hanayo intento leer los labios de la pelirroja y lo que descifro fue una simple frase._

 _-Po-porque?-_

 _Hanayo se quedo paralizada, era obvio que ella debía salvar a Nico de esa situación peligrosa, pero porque lo hacia? Porque era lo correcto? Porque era una de sus mejores amigas? Porque era su apreciada senpai? Porque era su importante compañera de grupo?_

 _-...porque... porque...-_

 _Reflexionando en todos los porqués Hanayo se sumió en sus pensamientos hasta que noto que su otra 'yo' la volteo a ver con una mirada decidida, una mirada que reflejaba una gran convicción y fue entonces que la ojipurpura encontró su principal porque._

 _-PORQUE LA AMO!-_

(~~~)

Hanayo se despertaba de su sueño empapada en sudor frió, ella había tenido una horrible pesadilla, una pesadilla donde Maki le iba a hacer daño a Nico.

-Nico-chan...-

Hanayo recordó la escena donde Maki amenazaba a Nico con el cuchillo y le dieron unos enormes escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Ma...maki-chan jamas le haría algo así a Nico-chan... verdad?-

La ojipurpura no sabia porque pero ahora mismo no podía afirmar que Maki no le haría nada a Nico.

-El mensaje de Nozomi me a hecho estar muy... confundida-

Hanayo culpaba de su pesadilla a los mensajes que tuvo con Nozomi la noche pasada. Según la Miko, los sentimientos que tenia Hanayo por Nico eran de tipo romántico, aunque ella se lo negó rotundamente a la pelimorada, muy en el fondo Hanayo sabia que lo que decía Nozomi tenia según su propias palabras "Solo un poco de verdad".

 _[Y aunque fuera cierto que a mi me gu-gusta... aun queda saber lo que realmente piensa Nico sobre eso...]_

Hanayo se ponía a pensar seriamente en lo que iba a hacer ese día, tenia que hablar seriamente con Nozomi y preguntarle porque creía que Maki iba a hacer algo contra Nico y también tenia que resolver la situación con Ri*ping~*

El sonido de un mensaje que llegaba a su celular distrajo a Hanayo. Era un mensaje de Nozomi y tenia una foto adjunta, el mensaje decía: "Ve esta foto y dime que no quieres ver esa carita todos los días" Hanayo estaba decidiendo entre si abrir o no la foto, decidio que no lo iba a hacer pero... por alguna extraña razón su dedo le dio clic y abrió la imagen.

-!-

Hanayo por poco le da un coma diabetico por tanta azúcar contenida en una sola imagen. La imagen mostraba a Nico con una pijama de conejitos durmiendo plácidamente mientras se chupaba el dedo. Hanayo vio la fotografía por mucho tiempo y se perdió en ella hasta darse cuenta que la imagen tenia un 'pie de foto' que decía: _"Por favor cuida de nuestra hija..."_

La ojipurpura pensó de nuevo en su sueño y un leve susurro salio de los labios de Hanayo, dejando salir con este lo que había muy dentro de su corazón.

-...No importa lo que Maki quiera hacer, aun así yo protegeré a MI Nico-chan-

La idol de suaves mejillas tardo un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero cuando reacciono, de inmediato se cubrió con las sabanas de su cama hasta la cabeza y se recrimino sus propias palabras. Después volvió a revisar los mensajes de Nozomi, reviso de nuevo la foto de Nico y como si se tratara de un ladrón, volteo a ambos lados de su cama y al notar que no había nadie dentro de sus sabanas mas que ella misma, bajo la imagen y la guardo en una carpeta especial dentro de su teléfono. Hanayo al notar este hecho solo se avergonzó de si misma.

-...Es hora que lo acepte...-

Con esta idea en mente, Hanayo le envió un mensaje a Nozomi pidiéndole que le dijera donde estaba Nico en ese momento.

(...)

Maki entraba a la escuela totalmente enojada, nada en ese día le estaba saliendo bien, para comenzar se despertó muy temprano debido a una estúpida pesadilla; Luego no pudo desayunar nada porque no había nadie en la casa, el personal no llegaba hasta dentro de media hora; Después ella camino en el frió y para nada! sus planes de esa mañana se habían arruinado porque Rin solo tenia con ella 50 miserables yenes para el almuerzo y eso no ajustaba para un buen regalo. Después de superar que no todos tenían la misma capacidad económica o mejor dicho, que Rin había gastado todo su dinero en la cita con la la idol de suaves mejillas, decidio que Rin debía de coquetearle a la ojipurpura en la practica e ir al menos tomada de la mano con Hanayo a la escuela, pero eso también le salio mal, un mensaje de Eri les decía que la practica matutina se cancelaba y que había una noticia que darles en la tarde.

*tsk*

La pelirroja chasqueaba la lengua en señal de disgusto, mientras se sentaba en su silla del salón.

-Cancelar la practica por un anuncio importante...-

Maki temía que Eri dijera algo sobre el incidente en el concierto, ella estaba segura que Nozomi la despreciaba en ese momento y la pequeña marca en su mejilla era testigo de eso. Se puso a pensar en que es lo que iba a pasar con la pelimorada, era obvio que no la iba a querer ver cerca, lo cual era equivalente a que Eri estaría del lado de la pelimorada por lo consiguiente tampoco la rubia la querría cercas y esto a su vez equivalía a que sus oportunidades de acercarse a Nico ahora mismo eran casi nulas.

 _[Nozomi tiene a Eri de su lado y Nico... Nico no quiere verme por ahora... si consiguen el apoyo de las demás, ni en el club me le podre acercar a Nico]_

La pianista se mordía con rabia la uña del pulgar, ella no había previsto la intervención de Nozomi y Eri tan pronto.

 _[Si solo pudiera darles algo mas de que ocuparse...]_

Maki seguía exprimiendo su cerebro tratando de encontrar alguna manera de hacer que la protección de la parejita de tercero bajara aunque fuera un poco. Así siguió toda la mañana la pelirroja, concentrada en sus problemas y maquinando planes, tan concentrada estuvo que no se dio cuenta que Hanayo había llegado tarde a clases y tenia la cara mas roja que un tomate.

(...)

El timbre para almorzar sonó y saco a Maki de sus pensamientos, decidio que al menos iba a crear un buen ambiente para Rin y Hanayo mientras comían, así que se giro para llamarlas solo para notar que Hanayo sacaba a Rin del salón de clases con la cara un poco ruborizada.

 _[Sera posible que Hanayo le de hoy el "Si" a Rin!?]_

Una gran sonrisa se deposito en el rostro de la pianista al ver que su plan iba 'viento en popa'.

(...)

-Lo siento Rin!-

Hanayo había llevado a Rin atrás de los salones, a un área poco visitada para darle su respuesta. En esa mañana Hanayo se armo de valor para confesar sus sentimientos por Nico y esta feliz acepto, así que desde esa mañana eran novias. La ojipurpura flotaba en una nube hasta que Eri la bajo a la tierra y la hizo chocar contra el suelo al preguntarle discretamente que es lo que había pasado con Rin la tarde anterior. Rin, ella se había olvidado completamente de Rin, y aunque no lo había hecho intencionalmente, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, así que decidio que iba a hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible, pero un repentino beso de Nico en la mejilla la hizo perderse de nuevo en su nube rosa por mas de medio día.

-Nya?-

El ver a Rin se le hacia doloroso en ese momento pero Hanayo tenia que ser sincera y confesarle a su mejor amiga que ya había alguien en su corazón.

-Y-y-yo... yo... a mi...-

-Que pasa Kayo-chin?-

-Rin! ...yo ...yo-

La ojipurpura se inclino ante Rin y con voz fuerte y clara respondió a los sentimientos de Rin.

-Rin... yo lo siento pero ya hay alguien en mi corazón y por eso no puedo devolver tus sentimientos, aunque saber que me quieres de esa forma me hizo muy feliz...-

-...-

-...Yo no puedo ser tu novia-

-...-

-En verdad lo siento Rin-

Hanayo se levantaba lentamente cuando fue sorprendida por un abrazo de Rin.

-R-rin-chan!?-

La ojipurpura intentaba separar el abrazo y ver a Rin cara a cara pero la chica gato apretaba mas el abrazo e impedía que la confrontación de frente ocurriera.

-Tonta... Rin ya lo sabia...-

-Rin?-

-Rin sabia que Kayo-chin veía de manera especial a... 'otra persona'-

-Rin...-

-No tienes de que disculparte Kayo-chin, Rin es la que debería disculparse por causarte molestias...-

-No fue ninguna molestia Rin-chan... de hecho me senti muy alagada de que yo te guste de esa manera... de hecho-

-...?-

-De hecho si "ella" no hubiera aparecido en mi vida, lo mas seguro es que yo... yo hubiera terminado por aceptar tu propuesta-

El oír esto le dolió mas a Rin de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, si bien Maki la regañaba por tonta y lenta, ella ya se había preparado para todo, para que Hanayo la rechazara, para que no tomara en serio su confesión, para que le dejara de hablar, para que la odiara, para que... le dijera que si; Ella se preparo para todo lo que pudo, todo menos para esto, ese escenario no lo tenia previsto y en un leve y casi inaudible murmullo, Rin dejo salir su frustración.

-Entonces... Rin llego tarde...?-

Hanayo solo escucho un suave murmullo que no logro descifrar, así que pregunto lo que pasaba.

-Dijiste algo Rin-chan?-

-... si...-

Rin se separo del abrazo y rápidamente le dio la espalda a Hanayo para decirle en un tono juguetón "Buena suerte con Nico-chan, estoy segura que Eri y Nozomi te darán su bendición"

-Rin-chan!- la ojipurpura alzo la voz para regañar a su amiga e hizo el intento de alcanzarla, pero Rin se dispuso a correr y solo le grito que debía ir a comprarse el almuerzo.

Hanayo se quedo de pie viendo la espalda de Rin alejarse cada vez mas y mas, si hubiera querido, la hubiera seguido por el almuerzo pero al ver pequeñas gotas de luz caer y desvanecerse a medida que Rin corría, se dio cuenta lo que pasaba.

-Rin...-

Hanayo al ver su saco mojado y notar los destellos de luz, supo que Rin estaba llorando pero esta dio su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara, para que ella no se sintiera culpable, para que pudiera ser feliz y avanzara a los brazos de Nico. Profundamente conmovida por esto, Hanayo de nuevo se inclino y le dio un mensaje lleno de gratitud al viento.

-Gracias Rin-chan, eres la mejor amiga que pude haber deseado...-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Rin, Honoka y Kotori se me hacen los personajes mas difíciles de los cuales escribir, no se que tan tontas y crédulas pueden ser o que tan serias y decididas serán \\( '~')/


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

 _"SOLO UN POCO MAS"_

-Po-podríamos no decirles que salimos juntas Ni-nico-chan...-

Nico y Hanayo tenían una breve reunión en los pasillos de Otonokisaka, se habían encontrado cuando Hanayo entro a la escuela justo antes de que terminara el almuerzo. Nico la llamo muy alegre mientras que Hanayo se veía un poco decaída, al preguntarle la pelinegra a su novia el porque de su cara, ella solo le dijo que atrasaran la noticia a sus amigas.

-...Te avergüenza el salir conmigo?-

La cara de Nico a punto de las lagrimas derritió por completo el corazón de Hanayo, así que se apresuro a abrazarla y le dijo que no era esa la razón, a lo cual Nico insistió en saber el porque pero la ojipurpura seguía con evasivas.

-Esta bien... si no quieres decirme la razón yo... yo entiendo... tu debes tener tus propias razones- Nico sonrió un poco y se fue rumbo a su salón dejando detrás de ella a una profundamente culpable Hanayo.

Hanayo havia decidido posponer la noticia de su noviazgo para no herir aun mas a Rin. El saber que se hizo novia de Nico mucho antes de darle su respuesta podía hacerle mas daño a su amiga. Pero al ver de nuevo esa media sonrisa tan triste en el rostro de Nico, esa sonrisa que les mostró el día que supieron que Maki estaba comprometida, Hanayo se sintió realmente culpable, ella estaba haciéndole daño a su novia al mantener un secreto, justo y como lo havia hecho Maki.

-Ni-nico-chan espera!-

Hanayo alzo la voz y fue tras de su Novia, la cual al voltear dejo ver en su rostro una pequeña lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

-Lo siento Nico-chan, no quería lastimar a Rin-chan pero no pensé en tus sentimientos-

-A Rin?-

La pelinegra no sabia que tenia que ver la chica de pelo corto en esa conversación, no sabia el porque de pronto es que Rin tenia algo que ver en la negativa de su novia en decirles a las demás musas sobre su noviazgo. Al ver que tan confundida estaba Nico, la ojipurpura se apresuro a decir lo que quería pero el timbre del reinicio de clases las interrumpió.

-...creo que te lo tendré que decir mas de rato Nico-chan-

Hanayo se preparaba para despedirse de su novia pero esta la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo corriendo por todos los pasillos hasta que llegaron al club de investigación de idols.

-Nico-chan las clases ya van a iniciar!-

-Yo... yo lo se pero...-

Hanayo mas o menos comprendió lo que quería decir su novia, ella quería saber cuanto antes el porque de su negativa en hacer publica su relación, tal vez Nico estaba imaginando escenarios muy malos en lo que respecta a sus razones y por eso es que había tomado esa desesperada medida.

-No es porque no te qui-quiera o cosas por el estilo Nico-chan- la ojipurpura atino a decir esto mientras se sonrojaba mas que un tomate. Al oír esto directamente de los labios de Hanayo, a la pelinegra se le quito un gran peso de encima. Pero una duda surgido, si ese no era el motivo, entonces cual era.

-Nico-chan la verdad es que Rin...-

(...)

Maki estaba tarareando en su salón de clases mientras tomaba notas de lo escrito en el pizarrón. La pelirroja daba pequeños movimientos con los pies al compás de la melodía que ella estaba tarareando; en pocas palabras feliz. El porque era simple, ni Rin o Hanayo habían regresado de en todo lo que resto de la hora del almuerzo y ahora ambas se habían saltado la clase.

 _[Me pregunto si Rin y Hanayo están haciéndolo en la enfermería en este momento~]_

Maki reía un poco ante la idea de sus dos amigas completamente inexpertas en todo lo que se refiere a relaciones intentando hacerlo en la enfermería y siendo descubiertas por la doctora o algún maestro.

 _[No, no, no, no, esas dos de seguro que pasaran meses antes que se den el primer beso]_

La pelirroja se ponía algo realista sobre sus amigas, por mas que ella quisiera que las dos lo hicieran lo mas rápido que se pudiera y fueran descubiertas para que el rumor llegara a los oídos de Nico, ella tenia que ser sincera y no esperar mucho con respecto a ese tema de las dos.

 _[Eso de tener sexo apenas se hacen novias es mas el estilo de Nozomi]_ al pensar esto Maki se sobo la mejilla mientras que en los salones de tercero una pelimorada estornudaba y volteaba a todos lados para ver quien hablaba de ella.

 _[...ahora solo falta que Nico me perdone y todo saldrá bien~]_

(...)

-Rin se te declaro!?-

-S-si-

Unos minutos de silencio hicieron ponerse en extremo nerviosa a la chica de lentes de contacto, ella no sabia que reacción iba a tener su ahora novia con respecto a la confesión de su mejor amiga y compañera idol.

-Nico-chan?-

-...ya veo...-

Hanayo estaba perdida, no sabia que tanto estaba pensando Nico con ese semblante tan serio y atípico en ella. Pero al parecer no era algo tan malo ya que aunque su expresión era seria, no daba la impresión de estar enojada.

-Esta bien Hanayo, podemos decirles de lo nuestro luego a nuestras amigas... conque lo sepamos nosotras me conformo-

El oír esto alivio en gran medida la preocupación de Hanayo, ella pensó que Nico iba a estar enojada al saber lo de Rin, pero al parecer no lo estaba y en cambio parecía un poco aliviada.

-Gracias Nico-chan!-

-Solo podía pedirte un favor Hanayo-

-Si, lo que pidas Nico-chan-

-Po-podrias llamarme "Nico"- al decir esto Nico tenia la cara completamente roja, justo igual que Hanayo, ambas estaban muy sonrojadas y la ojipurpura asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pelinegra y la llamo por su nombre.

-Gracias Ni-nico...-

-Gracias a ti Hanayo por decirme la verdad-

Ambas idols se dieron la mano y salieron discretamente del club y se dirigieron cada una a sus respectivos salones, cada una con sus respectivos pensamientos en mente.

 _[Ni...nico... me da mucha vergüenza llamarla así]_ la idol de suaves mejillas se tapaba la cara con las manos al recordar como llamo a su ahora novia.

 _[...Ella me eligió a mi sobre Rin... estoy feliz pero...]_ Nico ponía una cara un poco triste y melancólica _[...realmente lamento que Rin cayera en los trucos de Maki... creo que debería disculparme con ella...]_

(...)

- **!QUE ELLA HIZO QUE!?** -

Este colosal grito provenía de la pelimorada compañera de Nico, al regresar al salón la pelinegra se encontró con el duro interrogatorio de sus amigas. Sabiendo que seria inútil ocultarlo, ella les dijo todo lo que paso en la hora de la comida.

-Shhhhh! no grites Nozomi, quieres que todas se enteren!?-

Nico reprimía a Nozomi por alzar la voz, al igual que Eri lo hizo y le recordó que aun estaban en medio del salón de clases.

-Non-chan, recuerda que no estamos solas-

-...si-

El inusual espectáculo de una Nozomi regañada paso por alto a la vista de las dos musas debido a que tuvieron que alejar las miradas curiosas de las demás chicas al voltear y decir que no había sido nada.

-Entonces, que piensas hacer Nicochi?-

-Voy a hablar con Rin-

-Estas segura de eso Nico?- Eri estaba un poco preocupada sobre el como iria esa conversación con las dos chicas a solas.

-Si, nada me asegura que Maki no intente nada de nuevo que pueda involucrar a Rin...-

-Nico...-

-Mientras tu haces eso yo hablare con Maki- Nozomi apretaba un poco las manos, estaba preparándose para no solo darle una bofetada, si no que un golpe a puño cerrado a la pelirroja.

-No, yo debería ser la ponga en su lugar a Maki... le voy a dejar muy en claro que- la pelinegra hablaba calmadamente pero fue interrumpida por Nozomi -Acaso estas loca!? que crees que Maki te hará si están las dos solas-

-Va-vamos Nozomi, la haces sonar como si fuera peligrosa...- Nico trataba de relajar el ambiente pero en alguna parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con Nozomi, por alguna razón ella no quería estar a solas con Maki. Ya que la leve reminiscencia de un objeto plateado siendo sostenido por Maki y ondeando frente a su cara la paralizaba de miedo.

-No se hable mas Nicochi, tu vas y hablas con Rin que yo iré con Maki-

Nozomi trataba de poner punto final a la discusión cuando su Novia hablo con voz decidida.

-No Nozomi, tu y Nico irán a hablar con Rin, yo soy la que ira a hablar con Maki-

Tanto la pelinegra como la pelimorada se sorprendieron por la declaración de Eri e intentaron persuadirla. Pero con una mirada dura la rubia silencio toda replica, esa era la mirada contra la que ni Nico o Nozomi podían, la mirada de castigo de un padre/esposo que había tomado una decisión definitiva y absoluta.

-Entendieron?-

Ambas chicas se vieron y sonrieron antes de dar sus respuestas.

-Si Papá~-

-Si Querido~-

-He-hey...-

Ambas se burlaban de la rubia que se ponía roja al ser llamada de esa forma por su novia y su amiga.

(...)

 _[Que esta pasando aquí?]_

Maki se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba, Hanayo se perdió casi toda la clase mientras que Rin llego hasta el principio de la siguiente clase. La pelirroja supuso que la Rin aun estaba muy emocionada y por eso había tardado, pero al ver el rostro que tenia, era mas que claro que eso no era lo que pasaba.

 _[Esa cara...]_

La pianista veía como es que ambas chicas evitaba un poco el contacto y se evadían la mirada, pero no era en un acto de vergüenza por su reciente noviazgo o que realmente hubieran hecho algo en la enfermería. Sus miradas eran un poco de tristeza y culpa entre ellas, al mismo tiempo que trataban de actuar normal con el resto de las chicas de la clase.

 _[No me digas que...]_

Como si Rin hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Maki, se volteo, encogió de hombros y viendo directamente a los ojos a la pelirroja negó con tristeza la cabeza.

 _[La rechazo!?]_

Al tiempo que este pensamiento cruzo su cabeza se paro de inmediato de su silla y dirigió la mirada a Hanayo. No le importo que ya estuvieran en clase, o que un maestro la estuviera regañando por primera vez en su vida. Todo lo que Maki tenia en mente en ese momento era el rechazo de Rin, pero lo mas alarmante era la posible relación que se daría entre Nico y Hanayo si es que la pelinegra se enteraba de esto.

Hanayo confundida por la conmoción volteo a ver a Maki y se quedo sin aliento por un segundo. Maki la estaba viendo intensamente y aunque esto era suficiente para quitarle el aliento a la asustadiza chica de lentes, lo que realmente la asusto era el sentimiento que provenía de Maki.

Peligro.

La mente de Hanayo le gritaba que eso frente a ella era peligroso, que tenia que huir, que tenia que pedir que alguien la salvara... pero al pensar en esto recordó su sueño, el como Nico estaba indefensa a merced de Maki. Así que armándose de valor Hanayo también se paro y vio de frente a Maki. Ninguna dijo nada, solo se miraron una a la otra en un largo e intenso duelo de miradas, de el cual la ganadora fue la ojipurpura.

(...)

Las clases habían terminado y por los pasillos de tercero se veía correr a una pelirroja muy apurada.

Maki había estado sumida en sus pensamientos todo lo que resto del las clases. El enfrentamiento con Hanayo le dejo muy en claro que la ojipurpura no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Y aunque no cruzaron ni una palabra, ella supo lo que le quería decir Hanayo, "No dejare a Nico". Eso es lo que decía la intensa mirada de Hanayo. Y aunque ella también quería darle esa mirada no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ella sabia que era mentira, sabia que pasara lo que pasara ella se casaría al principio de su carrera universitaria y no importaba que tanto amara a Nico, ese hecho no iba a cambiar.

-Nico...-

La pelirroja dejo salir el nombre de la chica que robaba sus suspiros, la chica que era culpable de sus desvelos, la chica por la cual su corazón palpitaba intensamente.

 _[Solo unos pocos metros mas.. solo un poco mas y hablare con Nico, no importa si ella no quiere, no importa si Nozomi y Eri se interponen, ella me tiene que escuchar, ella tiene que saber que hay una forma en la cual estemos juntas]_

Con estos pensamientos Maki abrió estrepitosamente la puerta del salón de tercero donde se encontraba su querida Nico, pero lo que encontró fue un aula vacía. Maki entro y fue al lugar donde Nico se sentaba, acaricio suavemente el respaldo y sintió como si el tiempo su hubiera detenido. Sintió que era como aquella primera vez que hizo esta misma acción y fue descubierta por Nico. Aunque en ese entonces la pelirroja no sabia sus propios sentimientos y termino peleando con Nico, lo que si sabia era lo especial que era Nico para ella.

-Que haces aquí Maki-

Una voz saco de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja e instintivamente retiro la mano del asiento de Nico. Era casi como aquella primera vez, solo que ahora había una gran diferencia. La voz que llamaba su atención no era la de la chica que amaba.

-Eeri... que haces aquí?-

* * *

Ni Love Live o sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hay parejas que no shipeo por nada del mundo, una son UmixNozomi y la otra KotorixEri... no se, simplemente no las imagino juntas bajo ningún escenario ( °_°)


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

 _"APOYO"_

-NO!-

-Rin escúchame por favor!- Nico trataba que la felina escuchara lo que tenia que decir,pero desde que se vieron una a la otra, Rin parecía molesta y si ganas de hablar con la pelinegra. Así que en un intento algo forzado Nico la tomo del brazo para hablar, cosa que fue un graba error, por poco y Rin le suelta un golpe en la cara a la pelinegra al sentir su agarre.

-QUE NO!-

Rin trato de tranquilizarse y zafando el agarre de Nico comenzó a caminar mas rápido. Esto era un claro intento de dejar la conversación ahí, pero la pelinegra y la pelimorada parecían empeñadas en hablar.

-Rin tienes que escucharnos, lo que tenemos que decirte es muy importante- Nozomi trataba de tranquilizar los exaltados ánimos de Rin, pero esta solo las volteo a ver con una inusual cara de enojo.

-...Rin no quiere hablar con Nico!- Sin mas que decir Rin salio por una de las ventanas abiertas del primer piso y se alejo corriendo de Nico y Nozomi. Aunque estas dos intentaron alcanzarla era mas que obvio que no lograrían su cometido.

-Maldición haa... porque tiene que ser tan rápida ha...-

Nico intentaba recuperar su aliento mientras que Nozomi se limpiaba el sudor del rostro

-Es que tu eres lenta Nicochi-

Nico no dijo nada y solo se molesto un poco mientras cruzo los brazos

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-

-Supongo que esperarla en el ensayo Nicochi~-

La mención del ensayo le recordó a Nico lo que platico con su novia.

-Ah! eso me recuerda que les dijiste a todas que tenias un anuncio importante Nozomi!-

-Fui yo~?-

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo Nozomi y mejor piensa que inventarles para que no sospechen nada!-

Nozomi no dijo nada por unos instantes y solo alzo la mirada a el horizonte.

-...realmente quieres guardar el secreto Nicochi?-

Nico iba a responder de inmediato con algún comentario sarcástico pero al ver que su amiga estaba hablando enserio, ella recapacito y pensó seriamente su respuesta.

-Claro que no, si por mi fuera le diría a todo el mundo, pero tengo que respetar su decisión...-

-...- Nozomi no dijo nada y solo deposito su mirada en su pequeña amiga.

-Ademas no se como es que su familia lo tome... así que creo que por el momento es mejor callar aunque sea un poco-

\- ...Si, yo entiendo eso Nicochi-

Nico al ver el cambio en el tono de su amiga, se armo un poco de valor y le pregunto como es que iban las cosas de su lado.

-Como van las cosas con tus padres Nozomi?-

-Igual, desde el día que les dije que estaba enamorada de una chica ellos dejaron de enviarme dinero...-

Nico aun recordaba cuando vio a Nozomi trabajando en un mini super, tan sorprendidas estaban las dos que Nozomi intento hacer como si no conocía a Nico y la ignoro, aunque esta no se rindió y se quedo afuera del local esperando a su amiga. Por poco los policías la confunden con un acosador debido a su estúpido traje de incógnito, pero gracias al apoyo de Nozomi, Nico salio bien librada de la situación.

Cuando por fin hablaron Nozomi le contó que sus padres le habían cortado el dinero como forma de escarmiento, Nozomi comenzó a bromear que solo faltaba que la echaran a la calle cuando de pronto sintió el abrazo fuerte de Nico, ella intento decir que estaba bien y que no era nada pero la pelinegra no zafaba el abraso, fue ahí donde Nozomi se quebró y lloro largo tiempo en los brazos de su amiga, la cual mientras la consolaba le decía que si alguna vez pasaba cualquier cosa las puertas de su apartamento siempre estaban abiertas, a lo que Nozomi bromeo diciendo lo inseguro que era eso, para después unirse a Nico en las risas que provoco el pequeño chiste.

-Cuando se lo vas a decir a Eri?-

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo Nicochi... ella se culparía de todo y de seguro hablaría con sus padres para compensarme o algo así...-

Nico pensó un poco en la reacción que de seguro tendría la rubia y no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con Nozomi.

\- Cierto, y si le dice a sus padres... -

-Si... si ella le confiesa lo nuestro a sus padres... lo mas seguro es que se vea forzada a regresar a Rusia... -

Nico se quedo callada por un tiempo pensando en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor para después soltar un gran suspiro.

*sigh* -Porque no pueden solo dejarnos en paz...-

Nozomi intrigada por la elección de palabras de Nico, decidio preguntarle el como iba ella en ese asunto.

\- ...Nicochi has hablado algo con tus padres?-

Nico negó lentamente con la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar del asunto.

-No... aunque creo que mi Mamá sospecha algo...-

-Porque lo dices Nicochi?-

-Ella les dijo muy seria a mis hermanas que su sueño es un día estar rodeada de todos sus nietos, sonriendo y comiendo en familia...-

-Y tu crees que lo dijo por ti?-

Nico se puso algo melancólica, como si estuviera recordando algo realmente triste y se dispuso a hablar de nuevo.

\- ...Si, ella se los dijo a Cocoro y Cocoa pero me miraba directamente a mi a los ojos... -

-Ahaaaa~ porque ninguna de nosotras fuimos normales~- Nozomi trataba de aligerar el ambiente con una pequeña broma, cosa que Nico entendió y siguió el juego.

-Pfff~ no te imagino saliendo con un chico Nozomi, tus niveles de poder gay son mas de 9000-

-He~ mira quien lo dice Nicochi~ la chica que se besuqueo con dos de sus compañeras de clase~-

-He-hey que ustedes me obligaron, ademas les he dicho un sin fin de veces que esos besos no cuentan!-

-Y esto tampoco? 'Mami~ Mami~ quie-

-Esta bien esta bien, pero ya deja ese vídeo, es mas borra esa cosa, moriré de vergüenza si alguien mas lo ve!-

-Nop~-

-Nozomi!-

Nico perseguía a Nozomi intentando quitarle de nuevo el celular, ambas reían y trataban de olvidar la dura realidad que tenían en sus casas. Ninguna de ellas recibía el apoyo de sus padres.

(...)

-Por favor Maki, entiéndelo de una buena vez, Nico ya no te ama!-

Maki y Eri estaban discutiendo en el salón de tercero, y por lo como se veían las cosas a Eri no le iria mejor de lo que les fue a Nozomi y Nico.

-Tu-tu no sabes de lo que hablas!-

-Si, si lo se y tu también lo sabes-

Eri miro seriamente a la pelirroja y esta no pudo decir nada para rebatir ese argumento

-...-

-Todo lo que has hecho estos días llevara a Nico a odiarte si no paras-

-No... no es cierto, ella me ama... ella-

-Ella estaba muy dolida por tu compromiso Maki, ella te quería mucho y por eso le dolió tanto tu mentira...-

-Yo...-

-Si en verdad la quieres debes dejarla ser feliz-

Maki no pudo contener mas su enojo y exploto contra Eri.

-Ella solo tenia que esperarme!-

-Maki...-

-No tenia porque apresurar las cosas!-

-Maki!-

-Yo... yo iba a arreglarlo todo-

-!MAKI!-

-Yo estoy segura que ella aun va a estar a mi lado!-

Eri trataba de llamar la atención de Maki gritándole, pero ella parecía quererse negar a la realidad, por lo que a Eri no le quedo otra opción que hablar con la dura y fría verdad.

-...Nico ya esta saliendo con Hanayo, rindete de una vez y déjala seguir con su vida-

Aunque la rubia dijo esto en un tono muy bajo a comparación de sus gritos anteriores, Maki lo escucho tan claro y fuerte como si de una bomba se hubiera tratado.

\- ...Mientes, dime que mientes... -

Maki parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas mientras que Eri tenia que soportar y hacerse la dura.

-Así son las cosas Maki...-

-Pero Hanayo y Rin apenas hablaron... se supone que aun tenia tiempo... se supone que yo...-

-Ya rindete Maki, Nico esta con Hanayo... ademas Nozomi y yo las protegeremos, así que no pienses que puedes interferir con ellas...-

-Tu...-

Eri se desconcertó por el repentino cambio de humor de Maki, solo hace unos segundos ella estaba apunto de llorar, pero ahora parecía como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien.

-Maki?-

-Tu y ella, ustedes dos siempre, siempre metiéndose en mi camino...-

 _[Esta hablando de Nozomi y de mi?...]_

-Pero una cosa si te digo Eri, si ustedes dos se vuelven a meter en mi camino no se los perdonare-

-Tus amenazas no sirven conmigo Maki, yo amo a Nozomi y no importa que truco uses, eso no cambiara-

Maki se quedo pensando un rato en lo que acababa de decir Eri y se dio cuenta que era cierto, no importaba si ella convencía a alguna de las admiradoras secretas de Nozomi o Eri para que se confesaran o se les insinuaran, ellas de seguro rechazarían a cualquiera con una sonrisa. Ellas dos tenia una relación muy solida y eso se los tenia que reconocer la pelirroja, de hecho Maki estaba segura que si no fuera por la falta de apoyo de sus padres, la rusa y la Miko ya se hubieran casado... fue entonces que lo pensó, como si un rayo hubiera caído, ella se dio cuenta de la vulnerabilidad de una relación tan solida entre chicas. Sus padres.

\- ...Incluso si le digo a sus padres o a los tuyos lo de su relación?-

A Eri le cayo esa declaración como un balde de agua helada, todos sus músculos se tensaron ante tan temible declaración, ella estaba segura que sus padres no la apoyarían, es mas ella estaba segura que sus padres intentarían separarla de Nozomi. Por lo cual todo dependería de los padres de su novia y aunque no estaba segura si los padres de Nozomi las apoyarían, ella no podría dejar toda su relación a una apuesta tan peligrosa.

-E-eso se podría aplicar a ti también Maki... tu eres la que sale perdiendo mas...-

Eri trato de no demostrar ningún miedo, su relación dependía de que tan bien afrontara a Maki en esta momento.

-Es cierto que yo amo a Nico, pero como bien has dicho ella sale con Hanayo...- la simple mención de esto a Maki le daban ganas de vomitar pero se lo trago y siguió adelante, era ahora o nunca para apartar a Nico de sus guardianas -...así que yo no tengo ninguna conexión con ella, pero tu... tu sales con Nozomi., así que estoy segura que la que tiene mas que perder aquí eres tu y no yo, Eri...-

-...!- Eri no dijo nada, no havia nada que decir, la pelirroja tenia razón, si ella decía algo Maki fácilmente podía negarlo con simples hechos. Pero ella, ella no podía ni quería negar el amor que sentía por Nozomi.

-Así que espero que no interfieran Eri, digo si no quieres que tus padres se enteren... por lo que he oído son muy estrictos, no?-

Maki sonreía al ver a Eri derrotada, sentía que era un obstáculo menos con el que lidiar en su camino.

-...-

-Me pregunto si te mandarían de regreso a Rusia~-

-...- Eri seguía sin decir nada, solo aguantaba todo lo que la pelirroja le dacia, tenia que aguantarlo o si no su relación estaría en peligro.

-Estoy segura que Nozomi se moriría de tristeza~-

Maki terminaba la frase con una pequeña risita y Eri no lo soporto mas. Eri reacciono ante la mención de su amada y agarro fuertemente a la pelirroja por el cuello y la estrello contra la pared mas cercana.

-Maki no te atrevas a lastimar un solo cabello de Nozomi, porque si lo haces no respondo a lo que seria capas!-

-...Tu eres la que no sabe de lo que soy capas Eri...-

Maki zafo el agarre que la rubia tenia sobre su cuello y mientras ambas se miraban con profundo odio en sus ojos, Maki salio del salón con un aire triunfal.

 _[Ahora solo queda Hanayo...]_

(...)

La practica de ese día fue muy rara para las chicas de segundo, primero, ellas recibieron un mensaje que les decía que la practica matutina se cancelaba, después al estar a punto de ir al club y ver que era ese asunto importante del cual debían hablar, recibieron un mensaje con un dibujo de un tanuki diciéndoles que todo era una broma. Umi enojada quería explicaciones así que subió corriendo a la azotea y lo que encontró la confundió. Por un lado estaba Eri, la cual parecia preocupada y distante; Por otro lado estaban Nozomi y Nico tratando de hablar con una visiblemente molesta Rin mientras que Hanayo no sabia que hacer y solo trataba que se tranquilizaran a las tres idols, Por ultimo estaba Maki recargada en la pared con una mirada llena de desprecio clavada en la espalda de Hanayo.

-Que pasa aquí...?- Umi estaba completamente perdida, parecia que habían pasado grandes eventos entre las musas, pero ellas se los habían perdido todos.

-Quien sabe, puede que se enojaran porque ya no hay pan?- Honoka salia con una de sus bromas para relajar el ambiente, aunque esto solo logro enojar aun mas a la ya de por si impaciente Umi.

-No seas tonta Honoka-

Umi regaño a Honoka y le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza, Honoka exagerando la situación se fue a refugiar tras de Kotori mientras le decía que Umi la había golpeado.

-Umi-chan no seas mala con ella~-

*sigh~* Umi soltó un fuerte suspiro, ella no podía contra la mirada de Kotori, así que dejo pasar el asunto y solo aplaudió fuertemente para llamar la atención de todas, tenían que ensayar y eso no cambiaría por nada.

-Bien todas a sus lugares, vamos a calentar!-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Chan chan chan chaaaaaan~ ustedes que eligieran, proteger a tu novia o proteger a tu amiga?

( oAo)! En la vida se me havia cruzado por la mente un Maki x Nozomi... a ese grado es mi negación de esa pareja!.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

 _"MIS CIRCUNSTANCIAS"_

Maki estaba sentada en una lujosa silla, la cual estaba frente a un escritorio de caoba finamente tallada. Todo en la habitación donde se encontraba se veía realmente fino, de clase y sobre todo, muy caro. Este era el despacho de su prometido, el hombre con el que se iba a casar dentro de unos años.

-Y bien, ya tienes los papeles?-

Maki hablaba en un tono frió y algo demandante, era mas que obvio que ella no quería estar en ese lugar, y al ver la mueca en la cara del chico frente a ella, era mas que evidente que el chico tampoco estaba muy complacido con su visita.

-Ni un hola después de no vernos desde la fiesta?-

-...Hola. Ya tienes los papeles?-

-Tan amargada como siempre...-

-Y tu tan idiota como siempre, pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto o si?-

El chico o mejor dicho, joven adulto, le aventó una carpeta a Maki y le dijo que la leyera cuidadosamente y cuando estuviera lista para firmar le avisara.

-No hay nada raro en esto o si?-

-No, le pedí a Tomoe-chan que lo redactara lo mas sencillo y claro posible, así ni tu ni yo tendremos problemas-

Maki no era buena para socializar, y menos con el tipo que se le había impuesto para casarse, pero debido a que la ya mencionada "Tomoe" los estaba ayudando en todo eso, ella se sintió obligada a preguntar sobre la condición de la chica.

-Y... como esta?-

-Mhmm? Tomoe?-

-Si, por quien mas iba a preguntar-

-...Ella esta bien, aun le quedan unos meses antes que se note su embarazó-

-Ella va a dejar el trabajo después de dar a luz?-

-Tomoe seguirá trabajando, de otra forma ella no podrá ayudar cuando mas la necesitemos...-

-Y lo del padre, como va a arreglar eso?-

-...Pondrá en el registro que el padre esta ausente...-

Ante la mención de esto el prometido de Maki solo apretó los puños y desvió la mirada a alguna esquina de su despacho, tratando de calmar su furia.

-Ausente...-

-Ese maldito viejo me las pagara-

En los ojos color cielo del hombre se podía ver claramente el odio y los deseos de venganza. Maki solía pensar que Ryuji exageraba al guardar tanto odio contra su padre. Pero en las ultimas semanas o mas precisamente, desde que se entero que Nico salia con Hanayo, ella havia comprendido lo que era el odio y lo profundo que podía llegar a ser.

-...Cálmate, nada ganas con apresurarte-

-Que me calme me has dicho!? No voy a estar en los primeros años de la vida de mi hijo y solo porque ese estúpido viejo hizo un trato hace años poniendo mi vida como garantía!-

-No grites, alguien podría oírte y eso seria el fin de todo...-

-... Si, lo se... es solo que no puedo soportar el no estar con mi hijo y la mujer que amo y solo por ese estúpido trato-

-Entonces porque no cancelas el compromiso?-

Maki preguntaba burlona mente mientras que veía su prometido recobrar su serenidad después de oír la locura que acababa de decir la pelirroja que seria su futura esposa.

-Tu sabes que muchas personas perderían su trabajo, Tomoe-chan incluida...-

-Entonces cálmate y compórtate, solo serán cinco años de esa farsa hasta que la clausula de divorcio pueda aplicarse...-

-Es fácil decirlo para ti Maki, tu no amas a nadie y solo tienes que esperar unos años para ganar tu libertad, pero yo... yo no se si Tomoe-chan me va a esperar todos estos años... no se si mi hijo me aceptara después de perderme la mayoría de sus infancia...-

Maki no dijo nada, no porque no lo hubiera molestado lo que dijo su "prometido" o porque no quisiera compartir sus circunstancias con alguien. La razón era simple, la pelirroja no le quería dar armas al tipo frente a ella, si ella contaba lo de Nico, de seguro el lo usaría para ganar mas dinero en cuanto se divorciaran. Y aunque a Maki no le importara el dinero, era obvio que no le iba a regalar algo que ella esperaba un día pudiera compartir con Nico.

*sigh* ...hay veces que me gustaría ser tan frió como tu Maki...-

Maki solo se dedico a leer el documento frente a ella, lo leyó con cuidado una y otra vez, leyó el como estipulaban el divorciarse por partes iguales después de cinco años, leyó el como era una base para ese contrato que en esos cinco años ellos sacaran a sus padres de la mesa directiva y al final quedar ellos dos como los encargados de la cadena sin la intromisión de sus familias, leyó el como es que había una clausula de cero intimidad entre ellos, leyó la parte donde Ryuji podía visitar a Tomoe y Maki... a quien quisiera, siempre y cundo fueran lo mas discretos posibles. Leyó y leyó una y otra vez el contrato hasta que decidio que lo comprendió por completo y decidio firmarlo. Fue entonces que llamaron a Tomoe y firmaron el documento. La mujer de cabellos rubios en un tono cenizo que llegada a sus veintitantos atestiguo la firma y le dio una copia del contrato a cada uno.

Mientras la abogada guardaba los documentos, Maki poso su vista en el vientre de la rubia ceniza. Aunque la pelirroja pudo haber estado pensando que el vientre de Tomoe no estaba abultado y podía ocultarlo mas tiempo o si es que podía confiar en ella, lo que en realidad estaba pensando es en como le gustaría ser chico para así poder dejar embarazada a Nico y ella se tuviera que casar, le gustara o no.

-Pasa algo Nishikino-san?-

Tomoe le pregunto a las ahora sorprendida Maki si algo pasaba, al ella preguntar el porque de sus pregunta, la pelirroja solo le dijo que 'aun no se notaba' a lo que la rubia ceniza solo sonrió amablemente y le dijo que aun era pronto para eso. A punto de salir Maki le dedico unas pequeñas palabras al oído a Tomoe.

-Yo nunca cruzare la linea con el 'idiota' ese, así que puedes estar tranquila-

La cara de la rubia ceniza se aligero, se vio como si un gran peso de encima se le hubiera quitado y sonrió delicadamente al tiempo que le hizo una pregunta a Maki.

-Usted ama a alguien, verdad Nishikino-san?-

-...-

Maki no contesto y solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio del lugar.

(...)

-...Erichi, dime que te pasa-

Nozomi y Eri estaban en una de sus ya famosas citas de parfait, aunque esta cita no estaba yendo tan bien como las anteriores. Desde hace unos cuantos días Eri había estado muy rara en opinión de Nico y sobre todo de Nozomi, ambas intentaron preguntarle que pasaba pero ella se negaba a hablar con nadie y menos con Nico a la cual había comenzado a evitar un poco, e incluso evitaba salir tan seguido con Nozomi, y cada vez que la pelimorada se acercaba un poco a hablar ella evadía el asunto.

-Nada Nozomi... solo come tu parfait y vamonos de aquí, si?

Nozomi no dijo nada y comió en silencio mientras que la rubia se sentía morir por hablarle así al amor de su vida. El tiempo paso lento y pesado durante toda la cita, Nozomi hablaba y Eri evadía las preguntas o la callaba. Así fue todo hasta que de camino a la estación del tren Nozomi dijo algo que la rubia no podía ignorar.

-Sabes Eri... un productor me propuso ser modelo...-

-Q-que? modelo!? eso es increíble Nozomi!-

-...Aunque creo que es mucho decir modelo, seria mejor decir que me ofreció ser Gravure idol...-

La súbita confesión por parte de su novia la congelo, si bien la rubia era un poco celosa, supuso que estaría bien que su novia fuera a ser modelo, ya que confiaba plenamente en ella. Pero era caso aparte ser una grabure idol, esas idols solo eran un trozo de carne en exhibición frente a lobos hambrientos (hombres), es mas ella recordaba las historias del submundo que una que otra vez les contaba Nico, en las cuales muchas de estas idols de lencería y trajes de baño eran violadas, drogadas o manipuladas para tener sexo con productores o clientes importantes de una marca.

-NO!-

Eri solo respondió con esa frase, agarro fuertemente de los hombros a su novia y literalmente la arrastro hasta el parque cercano a la estación del tren.

-TE PROHÍBO QUE ACEPTES ESE TRABAJO!-

Nozomi volteo el rostro y le dio su respuesta a su novia en un tono algo molesto.

-...tu no puedes hacer eso Erichi-

-Q-que dices Nozomi!?-

-Que tu no me puedes impedir que trabaje donde yo quiera...-

-Como dices eso después de todo lo que Nico nos contó de las grabure idols!?-

-Nicochi a veces exagera...-

-Tu sabes que en esto no exagero, ella nos dijo todo eso para ponernos en alerta si es que se nos acercaba uno de esos productores-

Nozomi se puso algo seria, sabia que Eri tenia razón y que Nico les dijo eso para ponerlas sobre aviso.

-...si, lo se-

-Entonces... entonces porque quieres trabajar para esos lobos!?-

-Porque tendría que decirte Erichi...?-

-He?-

-Tu no me has dicho nada estas ultimas semanas...-

Nozomi estaba visiblemente molesta y Eri lo noto.

-Nicochi esta muy preocupada, ella piensa que sus problemas nos están afectando...- Nozomi ahora pasaba de estar molesta a estar triste -Ella incluso a pensado que seria mejor que se alejara de M's...-

-Nozomi yo...- Eri quiso decir algo pero la pelimorada se lo impidió y siguió hablando -Yo se que algo te dijo Maki... se que te dijo algo el día que hablaste con ella...-

-No... ella-

-Se que algo te preocupa...-

-Eso no es...-

-Pero... lo que no entiendo es porque no confías en mi!? que te ha dicho Maki como para que te alejes tanto de nosotras!?-

-Yo...-

-Que no ves que estamos sufriendo Eri!?- Nozomi estaba molesta y triste, su novia cargaba todo en su espalda y no la dejaba compartir la carga.

-T-tu no puedes entenderlo Nozomi!-

-Eri?-

-Pa-para ti es muy fácil hablar, pero no sabes lo que he tenido que soportar todos estos días, no sabes como me duele la mirada de Nico, como me duele que tu te alejes cada vez mas de mi... que nosotras tres no separemos...-

-Entonces porque Erichi, porque lo haces!?-

-ES PARA PROTEGERLAS!-

Después de llorar un largo rato en los brazos de Nozomi, Eri por fin se decido a contar lo que le pasaba. Le contó a Nozomi de su pelea con Maki y de como la pelirroja la amenazo, de como su relación estaba en peligro por los caprichos de la pianista. También le dijo que para ella la mejor solución que se le ocurrió fue el alejarse de ellas dos y así evitar que Maki pudiera chantajearla para que interviniera en la relación de Nico y Hanayo.

Nozomi con unas pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de los ojos le reclamo a su novia -Y no pensaste en mi Erichi? no pensaste en cuanto me dolía tu distancia!-

-Si lo hice Nozomi... pero no encontré una mejor solución... yo... yo no quería hacerte daño, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer...-

-Entonces porque no contármelo y así pensar las dos juntas en que hacer?-

-Yo... yo tenia miedo, aun lo tengo...-

-Miedo?-

-Si, miedo a que mis padres me manden de regreso a Rusia o que tus padres te exijan que vayas con ellos a China...-

-Eso no pasara Erichi, no al menos en el caso de mis padres~-

-Nozomi, como puedes decir eso, nosotras no sabemos como van a reaccionar, no sabemos lo que van a - Nozomi ponía un dedo sobre los labios de Eri obligando la a callar por un momento para así ella poder hablar sin interrupciones -Yo se los dije a mis padres...-

Eri quería hablar pero la pelimorada no despegaba el dedo de sus labios.

-Les dije que estaba enamorada de una increíble chica y que esperaba algún día casarme con ella...-

Eri tomo la mano de Nozomi, la aparto de su rostro y le pregunto con grandes ilusiones por la respuesta de sus padres.

-Ellos me dejaron sin dinero, poco les falto para correrme de la casa~-

Eri no dijo nada, solo abrazo fuertemente a su novia la cual oculto su cara en el pecho de su rubia y derramo algunas lagrimas. El rato paso, Nozomi dejo de llorar y continuo con su historia.

-Nicochi ya sabia esto- Eri intento reclamar pero Nozomi le hizo una seña con la que indicaba que quería hablar sin interrupciones

-Ella lo descubrió por casualidad cuando me vio trabajando en un mini super mercado~ ella me insistió hasta que le dije todo, fue entonces cuando ella me ofreció su casa e incluso me contacto con uno de sus viejos patrones, el cual me ofreció un trabajo con mejor sueldo y con menos horas~-

-Q-que tipo de trabajo!?- Eri parecia algo enojada y sospechando un trabajo deshonesto.

-Es un trabajo donde luzco hermosa y atraigo a los clientes con mis candentes movimientos Erichi~

-DEJA ESE TRABAJO EN ESTE INSTANTE!-

-Kyaaaa~ Erichi se enojo conmigo, voy a llorar~-

-N-no voy a caer esta vez Nozomi... deja ese trabajo ahora mismo...-

-He~!? pero si dejo ese trabajo no podre comer~ me pondré toda flaca y mis pechos se caerán~-

-...A la mejor eso es lo que necesitas para adelgazar...-

-?-

-!?-

Nozomi y Eri se vieron a los ojos como preguntándose si ellas habían dicho eso, al concluir que no, solo quedo una respuesta...

-Nicochi~ SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS~!-

Un pequeño bulto salio de entre los arbustos y se hecho a correr mientras que Nozomi salio tras el y lo tackleo como si fuera un jugador de Fútbol Americano-

*Geho!*

Nico soltó este sonido al ser tackleada por Nozomi mientras que Eri llegaba a la escena acompañada de una tímida chica de ojos purpuras y lentes negros.

-Ni-nico-chan... estas bien?- Hanayo le preguntaba apurada a su novia por su condición.

-N-no, no lo estoy linda... una ballena me callo encima...-

-Ni-co-chi!- Nozomi estaba que bufaba del coraje y pellizcaba las mejillas de Nico, todo era un lió y Hanayo trataba de ayudar a su novia y ante a todo esto Eri solo se soltó a reír, hacia ya muchos tiempo que no veía las típicas peleas de su "hija" y su "esposa".

-Erichi?-

-Eri-chan?-

-Deja de reírte Eri y quitame a tu ballena de encima-

El rato paso con mas risas y peleas entre Nico y Nozomi, cosa que Hanayo veía preocupada hasta que Eri le dijo que eso era típico de ellas y que así era como se demostraban que se querían, a lo cual las dos chicas de coletas respondieron sonrojadas que no era cierto. Hanayo al ver esto también rió un poco y decidio unirse a las chicas de tercero a su pequeño mundo.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Dicen que el dinero no compra la felicidad... pero yo no visto a alguien llorando abordo de un Lamborghini~


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

 _"SERÉ FUERTE"_

Nico, Hanayo, Nozomi y Eri se habían sentado en las bancas cercanas al parque donde Nico las estaba espiando. Compraron unos helados e improvisaron un pequeño picnic en el parque.

-Y bien Nicochi~-

-Y bien que?-

-Me podrías decir que hacías espiándonos?-

-...seguir tu ejemplo?-

Nozomi no pudo rebatir ese argumento y esto causo mas risas en Eri al tiempo que Hanayo reía discretamente.

-Nico-cha...Nico y yo... las vimos salir de la cafetería con unas caras muy tristes, así que las seguimos un poco... perdón Nozomi-chan-

Nozomi no podía contra la pureza de la mirada de Hanayo. Ahora se sentía mal al haberlas hecho preocuparse y por haber tackleado a Nico, ella se sentía como si... como si...

-Como si te derritieras, verdad?- Nico intervenía en el pensamiento de Nozomi y esta solo se pregunto cuando es que su "hija" había aprendido a leer el pensamiento.

-Si... es extraño-

-Sip, la mirada pura e inocente de Hanayo derrite el mal~ por eso sentías que te derretías Nozomi-

-Ara~ Nicochi, por como lo dices mas parece que hablaras de ti~

*Urgh*

-Atine, o no Nicochi~?-

-E-ella es muy pura...-

-Y tu con tus pensamientos pervertidos no puedes aguantar su mirada, cierto Nicochi~-

-La que solo tiene cosas pervertidas en la cabeza eres tu Nozomi!-

Nico y Nozomi comenzaban a pelear de nuevo mientras que Eri y Hanayo solo veían desde una distancia segura.

-Perdón por espiarlas Eri-chan-

-No te preocupes Hanayo... de todos modos soy yo la que debería de disculparse...-

La ojipurpura reacciono extrañada ante lo que decía Eri, ella no entendía porque era con ella con la que tenia que disculparse.

-Hanayo... perdón por hacer preocupar tanto a Nico, supongo que debí de contar desde el principio lo que me pasaba-

-No, no... no tiene por que disculparse Eri-senpai-

Eri le daba un pequeño golpecito en la frente a Hanayo mientras le decía que las senpai estaban prohibidas.

-Si bueno... no creo ser yo con la que te deberías de disculpar E-eri-chan-

-Claro que si, acaso esta 'cosa' no es tuya Hanayo?-

La voz que dijo esto ultimo era la de Nozomi la cual se acercaba cargando a Nico como si fuera un costal de papas.

-M-mia!?-

-Si, Nico es tuya Hanayo~- Eri decía esto con una sonrisa al ver como su tierna kouhai cambiaba por todos los tonos de rojo.

-Así es Kayochin~ tu eres la dueña de Nicochi, así que tu tienes que pagar por sus errores~-

Al terminar de decir esto Nozomi soltó a Nico en el suelo y se acerco lentamente a Hanayo para aplicarle por primera vez el infame castigo conocido cono Washi~ Washi~ Max!. Aunque mas tardo en soltar a Nico que esta en estar entre ella y su novia, defendiéndola de tan brutal castigo.

-Ara~ Nicochi, no tuviste suficiente?-

-...No-

-Huh? N-no Nicochi?- Nozomi estaba sorprendida, por lo general después de un buen washi washi max Nico la evitaba como si fuera la peste, pero ahora se paraba valientemente frente a ella.

-No...-

-Nico?-

Eri estaba un poco apurada al igual que Hanayo

-Ni-nico?-

-NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES LOS PECHOS DE MI NOVIA CUANDO YO AUN NO LO HE HECHO!-

[ . . . ]

-Nicochi...-

-Nico...-

-Nico-chan!-

Nozomi y Eri pronto se acercaron y abrazaron a Nico, Hanayo no entendía que pasaba, ella solo estaba increíblemente apenada por lo que acababa de decir Nico.

-Ya~ ya~ Nicochi, debió ser duro aguantarse eso por tanto tiempo~-

-He-heee!?- Hanayo se pregunto si escucho bien.

-Ya Nico, aun te quedan muchas oportunidades para tocar a Hanayo-

-Heeeeeeeeeeh!?- la ojipurpura se ponía mas roja al oír esto.

-Gracias chicas...-

-Nico, estoy segura que pronto podrás presumir que tocaste a Hanayo-

Eri trataba de animar a su "hija" mientras que Nozomi le daba un rayo de esperanza.

-Si Nicochi, pronto podrás presumirnos que los pechos de Hanayo son tan blandidos como sus mejillas-

-Si, lo haré!- Nico respondía llena de energías y con una mirada decidida en el rostro.

Hanayo no sabia que decir o que hacer, primero Nozomi quería castigarla pero ahora tanto ella como Eri estaban consolando a su novia. La imagen podía ser conmovedora con las tres musas de tercero abrazándose y llorando un poco, pero lo que decían era muy grosero, ellas hablaban de sus pechos como si nada y peor aun era que al parecer ninguna de las tres se daba cuenta o no le importaba.

-Que alguien me salve!-

(...)

Rin paseaba por la ciudad, desde hace unos días ella tenia mucho tiempo libre entre sus manos que no sabia que hacer con el, así que de vez en cuando salia a caminar y correr un poco a lo largo del rió. Esto la ayudaba a despejar su mente de las escenas de Hanayo y Nico dándose la mano, comiendo juntas, saliendo de compras o besándose en la mejilla.

 _[...sera este sentimiento el que hizo que Maki usara a Rin...?]_

La pequeña gatita se preguntaba si este sentimiento tan horrible era el causante de los actos de su pelirroja amiga. Aunque en un principio Rin no quería creer lo que le decían Nico y Nozomi, tuvo que creerlo cuando lo escucho de la misma Maki.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Maki y Rin tenían una acalorada discusión fuera del salón de música. Rin fue a este salón para pedirle una explicación a la pelirroja y ver si era cierto o no lo que Nozomi le ababa de decir._

 _-Entonces es cierto Maki... tu usaste a Rin?-_

 _-Yo no diría que te use... aunque al final así lo parece...-_

 _La pelirroja desviaba la mirada de la enojada mirada de Rin y solo se dedicaba a jugar con un mechón de su pelo._

 _-Entonces lo que dijo Nozomi es verdad, tu solo usaste a Rin para que separa a Kayo-chin de Nico!?-_

 _-...-_

 _-Responde Maki, usaste a Rin solo porque querías estar con Nico?-_

 _-...Eso importa?-_

 _-Heh?-_

 _-Que si eso importa, al final nada de lo que hice sirvió...-_

 _-Que nada sirvió?-_

 _-Si, al final Hanayo y Nico están juntas...-_

 _-Ka-kayo-chin esta con Nico?-_

 _-Si, que acaso no te has dado cuenta Rin?-_

 _-No... Rin... Rin... Rin sabría si Kayo-chin esta saliendo con Nico...-_

 _Maki solo soltó una risa burlona y Rin comenzó a molestarse, por alguna razón pensaba que se estaba riendo de ella._

 _-T-te estas burlando de Rin!?-_

 _Maki paro de reírse y le dirigió una mirada fría a la chica de cabello corto._

 _-...Si... eres tan tonta que si yo no te lo explico tu jamas te hubieras dado cuenta que amas a Hanayo, eres tan estúpida que no te diste cuenta que antes de que Hanayo te rechazara ya estaba saliendo con Nico... y eres tan idiota como para apoyar a la chica que amas en su romance con alguien que no seas tu!-_

 _-Rin no...-_

 _-Que? Me vas a decir que es mentira? Muy en el fondo sabes que tengo razón...-_

 _-Rin solo quiere ver a feliz a Kayo-chin... no importa si no es con Rin...-_

 _-Si no te importara no estarías llorando ahora Rin-_

 _Maki daba en el clavo, Rin quería apoyar a su amiga de todo corazón pero sus celos se lo impedían, así que la única manera de desahogar todo su coraje, celos y resentimiento en ese momento era llorar._

 _-Yo podre haberte usado, pero al menos jamas me mentí a mi misma y estoy haciendo lo que sea necesario para poder estar con Nico...-_

 _-Rin quiere a Kayo-chin pero...-_

 _-Pero Rin no tiene el valor de luchar por Hanayo, o me equivoco?-_

 _-Rin...-_

 _-...Cuando decidas pelear avísame, puede que ambas obtengamos lo que queremos si trabajamos juntas-_

 _Con un aire desinteresado Maki se despidió de la gatita y siguió con su camino fuera del salón de música._

 _Fin del Flashback._

.

.

.

 _[Rin debería pelear por Kayo-chin?]_

La pequeña gatita estaba en un dilema interno. Por una parte ella quería ayudar a Hanayo y apoyarla como su mejor amiga, pero por otro estaba ese lado feo y doloroso de ella que le era desconocido, el cual quería a Hanayo para ella misma y envidiaba a Maki por hacer lo que fuera necesario para estar con la chica que amaba.

-Rin debe ser fuerte... debe ser fuerte y apoyar a Kayo-chin!-

Alzando el puño al cielo Rin declaro su resolución muy en alto para que el mundo entero la escuchara.

-¡Rin quiere que Kayo-chin sea feliz!-

Como si su grito hubiera sido la señal de partida, Rin comenzó a correr. Corría cada vez mas y mas rápido tratando de dejar tras de si sus lagrimas. Corrió tanto que llego a un puente obscuro y apartado de la vista de todos donde la chica de cabello corto se desplomo a llorar. Lloraba por que la chica a la que amaba no le correspondía, lloraba porque fue muy tonta y no se dio cuenta antes de sus propios sentimientos, lloro porque estaba traicionando su resolución en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

 _[Rin quiere que Nico desaparezca de la vida de Kayo-chin...]_

(...)

Maki estaba de vuelta en sus casa, después de un ajetreado día con su futuro esposo todo lo que quería era llegar a casa, bañarse y descansar un rato. Aunque el llamado de su padre a que entrara en su despacho le hizo ver que su tan ansiado descanso aun estaba lejos.

-Y bien Hija, que tal tu cita con Ryuji-kun, te divertiste?-

La pelirroja le había mentido a sus padres con respecto al motivo de sus reunión con su prometido, era algo obvio. De no hacerlo quizás comenzaría a causar sospechas y eso era lo menos que necesitaba en este momento Maki, que sus padres descubrieran sus trato con el ojiazul.

-Si, me la pasa muy bien, tuvimos una pequeña cita en su oficina-

Maqui reía y parecia realmente feliz, su padre al ver esto también se alegro dejo llevar por los recuerdos.

-...Si, recuerdo cuando tu madre y yo solíamos hacer pequeños días de capo en mi oficina, a veces los hacíamos en la azotea o las escaleras jajaja... era realmente divertido-

-Oh... no me los imagino haciendo eso-

-Si, bueno en aquel entonces eramos jóvenes y algo temerarios...-

-Temerarios?-

-Mmmm bueno al menos yo, que probaba la comida que hacia tu madre...-

Maki sonrió un poco al tiempo que su padre debido al recuerdo de la comida casera de su madre, la cual era rica en nutrientes, vitaminas y minerales... pero carente de sabor alguno.

-Aunque no lo creas en ese tiempo su comida sabia peor que ahora...-

Maki se sorprendió un poco y dijo en un tono pensativo algo sobre sus propias habilidades de cocina -Ya veo... así que de ahí es de donde saque lo de 'quemar el agua'-

La pelirroja hacia mención de sus propias incapacidades para cocinar y su padre se reía a carcajadas al ver que ese rasgo era hereditario.

-Pobre Ryuji-kun, tendrá que desarrollar un estomago de acero como yo o contratar un buen chef jajaja...-

Aunque a Maki el oír sobre algún futuro con el ojiazul en el cual ella le tendría que hacer la comida le desagrado enormemente, le dio la pauta perfecta para iniciar un plan que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace semanas, pero solo hace unos días que había concretado todos los detalles.

-...Papa, hablando de eso... recuerdas la pasta que traje de la playa?-

-Oh! si, aquella de tomate!?-

-Si, esa misma-

-Era realmente deliciosa, si mal no recuerdo la hizo una de tus amigas... Yazawa-san, verdad?-

-Si... la hizo Nico... y de ella precisamente me gustaría hablarte~-

(...)

-Así que eso paso...- Nico tenia un semblante sombrío mientras que Hanayo solo tomaba la mano de su novia.

-Si, lo siento por no decirles nada-

Eri había contado una vez mas la historia. Para su novia había sido la segunda vez que la escuchaba, mientras que para su "hija" y su "nuera" fue la primera vez que escucharon bien la historia. Al terminar de relatar lo que paso, la rubia se disculpaba una vez mas con sus amigas y su novia. La rubia prometió que ya no les ocultaría nada y que confiaría en ellas.

Mientras la rubia contaba todo Hanayo se sentía como una intrusa, escuchando todos los problemas de sus senpais, pero un leve apretón de manos por parte de Nico le recordó que no solo eran los problemas de ellas, si no que ahora que estaba con Nico también eran sus problemas.

-Maki-chan... en serio ella ha hecho todo eso?-

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, las tres chicas de tercero ya tenían una idea de lo que era capas de hacer Maki, pero la chica de suaves mejillas parecia sorprendida y un poco incrédula ante tales declaraciones.

-Se que es difícil de aceptarlo linda, pero te juro que no mentimos, ni Nozomi, Eri o yo mentimos sobre esto...-

-S-si, lo se Nico... es solo que me cuesta trabajo creer que Maki haya usado a Rin y que amenazara a Eri-chan...-

-Si... esa pequeña pelirroja no sabe lo que le espera por amenazar a mi novia-

Una densa aura maligna cubría a Nozomi al tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos. Hanayo y Nico temblaban de miedo al ver a Nozomi en ese estado mientras que Eri dejaba salir su aliento de forma cansada.

-No hagas nada Nozomi...-

-QUE!?-

-Ya me oíste, no le hagas nada a Maki... es mas, ni le digas nada-

La mirada de Nozomi preguntaba a gritos el porque de tan repentina negativa a el justo y merecido castigo que merecía Maki, a lo cual la rubia dejo escapar su aliento nuevamente de forma mas pesada y cansada.

-Es porque si Maki sabe que su amenaza no funciono, puede que la cumpla... y aunque tus padres te quitaron el dinero, puede que ahora si te echen de la casa o que los míos me manden de regreso a Rusia...-

-Erichi...-

-Por eso debemos esperar a tener todo seguro y poder independizarnos de ellos Nozomi-

-O-ok... Erichi-

Hanayo veía con un poco de preocupación el como sus senpais sufrían por el rechazo de sus padres. Fue en esto que una pregunta le cruzo la mente, que dirían los padres de Nico si supieran lo suyo? Y como si Nico la hubiera escuchado, la pelinegra volteo y negó con la cabeza.

-Mis padres tampoco me apoyan linda, no se los he dicho abiertamente pero...-

-Pero?- Hanayo preguntaba algo preocupada por la situación en casa de su novia.

-Pero creo que mi madre sospecha... y por su reacción no creo que ella este feliz por mi felicidad...-

Hanayo abrazo fuertemente a su novia mientras que Eri al ver esto abrazo fuertemente a Nozomi, las cuatro musas tenían un momento lleno de emociones mientras que la gente pasaba sin prestar mayor atención a las chicas.

-Que difícil a de ser eso... yo no se que hubiera pasado si mis padres no me hubieran aceptado...-

Hanayo dijo esto en un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que al menos dos de las tres chicas de tercero lo escucharan.

-Espera, que dijiste Hanayo?- Nico se alarmo por lo que creyó haber escuchado, ella aun no comicial a los padres de su novia así que no supo si esto era muy bueno o terriblemente malo, aunque basada en sus experiencias y la de sus amigas, supuso que seria lo ultimo.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

No hay muchos fics largos de NozoNico, la mayoría son solo OS :'c


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

 _"HOMBRES DEL MUNDO"_

El pequeño e improvisado picnic en el parque se había quedado con un ambiente realmente tenso de un momento para otro y todo porque Hanayo, la novia de Nico, había comentado lo que le dijo a sus padres. La school idol de suaves mejillas le dijo a sus padres que tenia una relación amorosa con una chica.

-Kayochin... t-tu se lo dijiste a tus padres?-

Nozomi se alarmo al igual que Nico, ella ya sabia lo testarudos que los padres podían ser y que tan mal podía ir esa conversación.

-He? ...si bueno, yo le dije a mis padres-

-Le dijo que a sus padres?- como era costumbre, la despistada rubia se había perdido en alguna parte de todo y ahora no sabia de que estaban hablando.

-Que Hanayo le dijo a sus padres sobre lo nuestro!-

Nico respondía un poco molesta y apurada. Eri por su parte en cuanto supo de que se trataba todo, se preocupo igual que su "esposa" y su "hija".

Hanayo en un intento de aligerar el claramente tenso ambiente, decidio contarle a su novia y sus amigas como fue que sus padres se enteraron que estaba saliendo con una chica.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Hanayo llegaba a su casa algo cansada, la practica había sido mas dura que de costumbre y su novia parecia algo triste últimamente. Por lo que sabia Hanayo, Eri se estaba distanciando un poco de Nico y Nozomi sin razón aparente._

 _Hanayo sabia que su novia estaba algo triste por esto, pero ella no sabia como alegrarla y no podía acudir a sus amigas por consejo. Si acudía con Rin, ella pondría de nuevo esa cara que ponía cuando mencionaba algo referente a Nico, aunque ellas siguieron siendo amigas, parece que todo lo contrario sucedió con Nico. Todo indicaba que ellas quedaron en malos términos después de una platica que tuvieron a solas. Por otro lado ella tampoco podía acudir con Maki, después de que se hicieron pareja, Nico le contó todo lo que sospechaba que tramaba la pelirroja. Aunque la ojipurpura ya sospechaba algo, no pensaba que Maki llegaría tan lejos, aunque sin pruebas contundentes, todo eso solo eran teorías de su novia y al final era la palabra de Nico contra la de Maki, aunque Hanayo decidio confiar en Nico, confiar es su novia, confiar en la chica que quería tanto que no lo podía describir con palabras._

 _Ya casi sin opciones la ojipurpura pensó en por un breve instante en recurrir a Umi, Kotori y Honoka... pero supuso que seria injusto arrastrarlas a sus problemas._ _Sin mas amigas por contactar, Hanayo decidio hablarle a su mejor amiga en el mundo, su madre._

 _-Ma-mamá-_

 _-Si cariño, ya pronto estará el arroz, solo espera un momento-_

 _-N-no es sobre arroz, el arroz puede esperar...-_

 _Al escuchar esto la madre de Hanayo dejo caer un plato en un acto muy exagerado y dramático mientras abría lo mas que podía los ojos.._

 _-E-e-e-el arroz puede esperar!? Hanayo que te pasa, estas enferma? Te duele algo? Todo va bien en la escuela?-_

 _-Ma-mamá n-no exageres por favor!-_

 _-Pero cariño, la ultima vez que dijiste eso fue cuando tu grupo favorito de idols se separo...-_

 _-N-no fue eso...-_

 _-Estuviste casi una semana entera sin probar arroz!-_

 _-Que no!-_

 _-No? Entonces que es?-_

 _-L-lo que quiero preguntarte es el como animar a mi novi...a-amiga!-_

 _La madre de Hanayo sonrió un poco y vio como su hija se avergonzaba al tiempo que parecia regañarse a si misma en voz baja._

 _-[Esta niña... siempre ha sido tan transparente...] Hum~ una "amiga"?-_

 _-S-si... una amiga...-_

 _-Segura cariño, por que como lo dijiste sonó mas como si hablaras de un novio~-_

 _-No-novio?-_

 _-NOVIO!- la enojada voz del padre de Hanayo se hoyo a lo lejos mientras unos estruendosos pasos apresurados se oían acercándose cada vez mas._

 _-HANAYO! tu tienes no-no-no-no-no-novio!?-_

 _El padre de la ojipurpura llegaba y preguntaba enojado a su hija por si tenia novio._

 _-N-no papá... yo no tengo no-novio...-_

 _La sonrojada cara de Hanayo no era nada convincente y su padre se soltó a llorar en el suelo a los pies de su hija mientras le decía que ella era su pequeñita, que no dejaría que los lobos se la quitaran, que la dejarían embarazada, que solo jugarían con su corazón, que solo la iban a engañar._

 _-Ni-nico-chan jamas haría eso!-_

 _Su padre al oír eso y confirmar sus sospechas pareció llorar lagrimas de sangre mientras maldecía el nombre de ese tal "Nico" al tiempo que parecia estarle dando un ataque cardíaco. Mientras el exagerado de sus esposo hacia tanto drama y se retorcía en el suelo como un gusano que le echaron sal, la madre de Hanayo se concentro en lo que dijo su inocente hija._

 _[Nico-chan... Nico-chan...] Fue entonces que una alegre pelinegra de coletas salto a la memoria de la sorprendida madre._

 _-Nico-chan... ella es la pequeña de coletas que vimos en tu presentación, no?-_

 _Hanayo se quedo congelada, no sabia que hacer, su madre la había descubierto, aunque era en si su descuido, ella no pensó en eso hasta mucho tiempo después._

 _-N-no... ella... ella...-_

 _-La pequeña de coletas?- La conversación atrajo el interés del señor que yacía en el suelo a los pies de su hija._

 _-...Quieres decir que la chica de coletas es ese "Nico"?-_

 _-Yo... etto... emmm... no... yo...-_

 _-Hija... estas saliendo con una chica?- la preocupada vos de su madre hizo mella en la voluntad de la ojipurpura y solo asintió lentamente mientras veía al suelo._

 _La madre de Hanayo estaba un poco preocupada_ _aunque realmente no le sorprendía, después de todo que su hija se fijara en las chicas de ese modo, era algo que había estado rondando su cabeza en los últimos años. Ya que ella jamas mostró interés en un chico, ni de niña, su habitación no tenia ni una sola foto de algún chico, actor o cantante famoso, todas sus amistades eran mujeres, ademas ella veía como era extrañamente cercana a la pequeña Rin y ni hacia falta mencionar la obsesión de su hija por las idols o las fotos de estas mismas idols en ángulos peligrosamente bajos que su hija ocultaba en el fondo de su closet._

 _-Es cierto eso Hanayo, sales con esa chica bajita?- El padre de Hanayo se paro de inmediato y se dio la media vuelta esperando la respuesta de su hija._

 _Su esposa solo le lanzo una mirada preocupada a su marido, ella pensó que el explotaría como antes y se opondría a la relación de su hija. Aunque había una posibilidad pero... ella no sabia si sus suposiciones eran ciertas._

 _-S-si... Nico-chan y yo somos novias desde hace unos días...-_

 _Hanayo estaba esperando el regaño, la prohibición de ver a Nico y un posible cambio de escuela. Ante todo esto ella pensaba que hubiera sido mejor mentir, pero ella no podía hacerle eso a sus padres y menos a su novia._

 _-¡TOMEN ESO HOMBRES DEL MUNDO, MI HIJA JAMAS CAERÁ EN SUS INMUNDAS GARRAS, ELLA SERA POR SIEMPRE UNA PRINCESITA!- el hombre de mediana edad dijo esto con el entusiasmo de un adolescente que le grita al inmenso mar mientras hacia una pose de victoria con el puño en alto._

 _-Huuuh?-_

 _-Ha~a... ya lo sabia...- la esposa del señor que acababa de gritar esto, estaba apenada en cierto sentido._

 _Hanayo no entendía que pasaba y menos porque su padre estaba bailando hasta que su madre se acerco y le dijo la razón._

 _-Esa es la forma de tu padre para decirte que te apoya en tu relación con Nico-chan-_

 _-E-enserio!?-_

 _-Si hija, tanto el como yo te apoyamos... [Mientras que no sea un chico... en ese caso tu padre volverá a llorar lagrimas de sangre y se interpondrá de seguro...]-_

 _-Gracias Mamá!-_

 _Hanayo abrazo a su madre y esta le respondió el abrazo mientras su padre seguía celebrando y bailando._

 _Fin del Flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-E-entonces eso quiero decir que tengo la bendición de mis suegros?- Nico volteo incrédula a ver a sus amigas y por ultimo a su novia para confirmar que no había entendido mal.

Hanayo algo apenada asentía con la cabeza

-He... si, algo así Nico- Eri respondía sorprendida de la reacción tan aligerada de los padres de Hanayo.

-Creo que ese es el caso Nicochi~...- Nozomi quería demostrar todo su apoyo a sus amigas pero muy en el fondo ella sentía envidia y celos de los padres de Hanayo.

Eri que no había perdido detalle de su novia simplemente la brazo y le susurro al oído que todo estaría bien.

Al sentir que habían terminado de hablar todo lo que debían, se prepararon para irse cada pareja por su rumbo. Nico y Hanayo se internaban a la estación del tren mientras que Eri y Nozomi aun estaban en el parque. Nico casi daba por concluido el día y estaba en rumbo para abordar el tren, aunque no dio un paso mas sin antes aprovechar su oportunidad de vengarse. Nico sonrió malvadamente y le mando un vídeo a Eri en el cual se mostraba a Nozomi en pleno trabajo.

La rubia estaba curiosa del porque Nico le mandaba un vídeo en ves de habérselo enseñado antes de irse en el tren, así que decidio darle play.

 _-~Vengan vengan Nya~ la mejor pasta esta en el Neko-pasta Nya~-_

Una figura gatuna regordeta y afelpada de color rosa chillón se contoneaba y meneaba por delante de un restaurante de pasta mientras cantaba esa canción una y otra vez.

 _-~Vengan vengan Nya~ la mejor pasta esta en el Neko-pasta Nya~-_

Eri no entendía que tenia que tenia que ver ese vídeo con el mensaje que le llego después con la frase "Nozomama trabaja muy duro~". Tardo un poco en entenderlo hasta que vio la cara de la chica dentro de la botarga rosa de gato.

-Nozomi!-

Nozomi, la cual había ido por algo para refrescarse ella y su novia llegaba con unas latas de soda pero las soltó al ver lo que su amada rusa veía en su celular.

-Elichi...-

-NozoMIII!?- la rubia grito la ultima parte del dulce nombre de su novia al verla en tal estado de furia.

-...Quien...-

Eri comenzó a sudar frió y entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería el demonio de pelo morado frente a ella, así que respondió con un 'Nico' al ver a su novia tan furiosa. Mas tardo la rubia en decir el nombre de su adorada "hija" que la pelimorada salir corriendo de tras de Nico para aplicarle un castigo como nunca. Nico a punto de abordar el tren, escucho un tremendo 'grito de batalla' y supo de inmediato que su misión estaba cumplida, así que como un rayo se subió al tren de la mano de su novia mientras veía a una furiosa mancha morada acercarse a toda velocidad al tren. Nico dio gracias a los dioses que las puertas ya estaban cerradas para cuando la pelimorada llego, así que se despidió de su "mama" con su típico Nico Nico Nii~ mientras que Nozomi con el pelo todo suelto y algo revuelto parecia un autentico demonio que repetía una y otra vez 'Washi Washi Max inferno'.

Mientras por su parte Eri en el parque cercano a la estación de tren, le daba play al vídeo por quinta vez.

-En verdad que atrae a los clientes con sus candentes movimientos~-

Eri se burlaba un poco de su novia al tiempo que terminaba de poner como fondo de pantalla en su celular la imagen de aquel regordete y rosado gato que estaba haciendo una pose muy similar al ya famoso "Nico Nico Nii".

(...)

-Así que eso quieres Princesita...-

-Si Papá, realmente me gustaría que pudieras cumplirme ese pequeño favor-

-Hummm... déjame ver que dice tu madre y yo te aviso-

El señor Nishikino al ver el rostro decaído de su hija se le hizo un nudo en el corazón y termino aceptando sin mas la propuesta de su hija.

-Esta bien, esta bien Princesa, solo no pongas esa cara, sabes que Papá no soporta verte triste-

-En serio!?-

-Si, solo le diré a tu madre que le pregunte a nuestra secretaria su numero de teléfono-

El señor tomo su barbilla y comenzó a pensar profundamente en lo necesario para cumplir la petición de su hija.

-Tendré que ver que día estamos libres... también tengo que preguntare a Takemikazuchi-san por si quiere una aprendiz y también...-

Antes que el señor pudiera terminar, era interrumpido por su emocionada hija.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Papá!-

Maki salto a los brazos de su padre y le dio un sin fin de besos en forma de agradecimiento. Ante tal muestra de cariño por parte de su hija, el señor Nishikino se sentía especialmente feliz.

Al terminar satisfactoriamente de convencer a su padre la pelirroja veía que su plan ya estaba a punto de dar frutos así que con eso en mente decidio que ahora si era hora de relajarse y darse ese largo y merecido baño de burbujas que se merecía, después de todo, los siguientes días iban a ser algo ajetreados y ella no sabia cuando podría volver a relajarse de esa manera, aunque deseaba que la próxima ves que tomara un baño de burbujas, lo hiciera con Nico entre sus brazos.

(...)

-Kayo-chin...-

Rin suspiraba el nombre de la chica que le gustaba por quinta vez. La gatita no lograba conciliar el sueño y solo se la pasaba dando vueltas en su cama suspirando una y otra vez el apodo de Hanayo.

-Rin debería estar feliz por Kayo-chin pero... Rin no lo esta...-

La chica de cabellos cortos se repetía en su mente una y otra vez lo que dijo Hanayo el día que la rechazo.

-Rin quiere pelear por Kayo-chin...-

En un impulso Rin saco su teléfono, busco entre sus contactos y encontró el que buscaba.

-Lo siento Kayo-chin... Rin es mala amiga...-

La gatita apretó el botón y espero a que la otra parte contestara el teléfono. Pasaron unos largos cinco segundos hasta que por fin se escucho la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si Rin, que quieres?-

Rin tardo un poco en contestar y esto exaspero un poco a la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-...Rin quiere pelear-

La voz al otro lado de la linea no entendía muy bien a que se refería la chica de actitudes felinas hasta que la misma chica aclaro sus intenciones.

-Rin quiere pelear por Kayo-chin...-

La chica al que había recibido la llamada de su "amiga" a las casi una de la mañana estaba sorprendida y un poco impactada de escuchar a Rin decir eso. Tanto se sorprendió ante tal declaración que comprobó que no estuviera durmiendo pellizcándose la mejilla, al sentir dolor supo que era verdad y no otro extraño sueño, así que se apuro a contestar.

-...Ya veo-

-Me ayudarías a pelear por Kayo-chin ...Maki-chan?-

-Si Rin... te ayudare a que Hanayo este en tus brazos...-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra ver que los planes de Maki no eran tan transparentes como yo lo esperaba :3


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

 _"DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA"_

Era casi la hora de reunirse en el club de investigación de idols pero Maki y Rin estaban reunidas en la parte mas alejada de la azotea, con esto trataban de asegurarse que nadie las viera y lo que era mas importante, que nadie escuchara sus planes.

-Kayo-chin debe estar con Rin y no con Nico!-

La pequeña gatita se quejaba con Maki mientras esta solo se estaba fastidiando cada vez mas el tener que escuchar a cada rato las quejas de Rin. Hace ya cerca de una semana que Maki y Rin unieron fuerzas para separar a Hanayo y Nico, aunque decirlo era mas fácil que hacerlo, debido a que la chica de pelo corto arruinaba los planes de la pelirroja a cada rato.

-Rin puedes callarte un segundo y hacerme caso!-

-S-si, nya...-

-...Dime como te fue en el almuerzo?-

-N-no las encontré, n-nya...-

A Maki le saltaban las vanas de la frente ante tal afirmación, desde hace un par de días que ella intentaba hacer que Rin se interpusiera entre Nico y Hanayo pero la enérgica idol no parecia estar poniendo mucho de su parte.

-No se que esperaba de ti...- Maki agachaba la cabeza mientras negaba lentamente.

-N-no te enojes con Rin, Maki!-

Este comentario capto la atención de la pelirroja y con una mirada irritada volteo a ver a la gatita.

-Si no es contigo con quien me debo de enojar?-

-C-con... Nico?

-Y Nico que tiene que ver en que 'TU' no pudieras interrumpirlas?-

-Nico llego demasiado temprano y se llevo a Kayo-chin lejos de mi! nya-

-...-

-Cuando Rin por fin pudo salir al pasillo, ya no estaban por ningún lado...-

-Eso sigue siendo tu culpa Rin-

-HEH!? P-porque!?-

*sigh*

-Eso es porque...- Maki se acercaba amenazante mente a Rin y esta intentaba escapar, pero el pellizco de Maki sobre sus mejillas le impidió hacerlo, a menos que quisiera dejar medio cachete ahí, se tenia que quedar a escuchar todo el regaño de la pelirroja.

-A que idiota se le ocurre revelar todos nuestros planes y sobretodo en medio de la practica!-

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Maki y Rin se reunían muy temprano en una cafetería cerca del templo donde siempre iban a practicar. La pelirroja decidio reunirse en esta lugar con la gatita en vez de hacerlo en el tempo y la razón era simple, Nozomi. Si ellas se reunían muy seguido en el templo corrían el riesgo que Nozomi las descubriera y la pelirroja temía de lo que era capas de hacer la Miko si descubría que iba a aliarse con Rin y que amenazo a Eri. Así que eligiendo algún lugar de reunión cercano se topo con esa pequeña cafetería, el ambiente por las mañanas era relajado y ninguna alumna de Otonokizaka frecuentaba ese lugar, así que podían hablar sin miedo a ser descubiertas._

 _-Y? ...como esperas que te ayude Rin?-_

 _Maki tomaba un sorbo de su café al tiempo que veía fijamente a la chica de pelo corto frente a ella._

 _-R-rin no lo sabe, solo sabe que quiere pelear por Kayo-chin...-_

 _-Aunque por hacerlo puedas perder el cariño de Hanayo para siempre?-_

 _Maki no sabia porque había dicho eso, para ella era mejor que Rin la ayudara y fuera su cómplice, aunque por un momento se puso en sus situación y le gano la empatía. Maki hacia todo eso porque a ella ya no le quedaban mas opciones, Nico se encargo de borrarlas cuando se hizo pareja de Hanayo y echo por tierra todos los planes que la pelirroja tenia para el futuro con su alegre idol de coletas y ojos carmín._

 _Rin al escuchar esta pregunta se sumió en una profunda reflexión de como había sido últimamente su relación con Hanayo y contesto en un tono amargo la pregunta de Maki._

 _-...Rin ya perdió el cariño de Kayo-chin-_

 _-...?-_

 _-Rin solo ve como Kayo-chin se aleja mas y mas de Rin...-_

 _-...Ya veo-_

 _-P-por eso quiero que me ayudes Maki-chan...-_

 _-A pesar de como te trate aun así quieres mi ayuda?-_

 _Maki se sorprendía nuevamente de su interés por el bienestar de Rin, por lo que a ella le concernía la gatita era solo un peón desechable, aunque al parecer, por sus propios comentarios anteriores, ella le había tomado un poco de cariño al verla en su misma situación._

 _-Maki fue muy dura con Rin...-_

 _Maki sintió un poco de culpa e iba a hablar pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Rin siguió con su pequeño e improvisado discurso._

 _-Pero lo que dijo Maki no era mentira... gracias a Maki, Rin se pudo dar cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia por Kayo-chin...-_

 _La chica de cabello corto entrelazo fuertemente sus manos y las llevo a su frente, parecia estar luchando por no dejar caer sus lagrimas frente a Maki._

 _-Maki pelea por Nico mientras que Rin solo se esconde y finge no ver nada...-_

 _En un movimiento sorpresivo tanto para Rin como para la misma Maki, la pelirroja se había sentado al lado de Rin, la abrasaba e intentaba consolar. La chica de actitudes gatunas no supo que hacer cuando Maki la intentaba consolar acariciándole la cabeza. Por su parte Maki no sabía porque había hecho tal cosa. Para ambas chicas ese fue un momento raro, incomodo e increíblemente tierno._

 _*Ajum...* -B-bueno como te iba diciendo ha-haremos que Hanayo te tome en cuenta..-_

 _-S-s-si, nya...-_

 _Las dos musas se habían separado y la pelirroja regreso a su asiento, aunque les tomo varios minutos el poderse ver de nuevo a la cara debido al extraño momento que acababan de pasar, lograron hacerlo y esta vez si comenzaron su reunión estratégica._

 _(...)_

 _Las musas se reunían el la azotea al final de un largo y agotador día escolar. Umi daba las indicaciones para iniciar el calentamiento y así poder comenzar a ensayar, pero una pequeña pelea interrumpía a las musas._

 _-Kayo-chin lo hará con Rin!-_

 _-No, Hanayo lo hará con Nico Nii!-_

 _-No!, con Rin!-_

 _-Con Nico!-_

 _Nico y Rin se estaban peleando por quien iba a hacer los calentamientos con Hanayo, eso en si no seria malo si no fuera porque cada una de las musas tiraba de un brazo de Hanayo en dirección contraria de la otra, mientras que la ojipurpura pedía que 'alguien la salvara'._

 _-Ya esta bien, ustedes dos terminen esta tonta pelea en este instante y suelten a Hanayo!- Umi, como de costumbre no estaba de humor como para aguantar tonterías o excusas para saltarse la practica. Así que le ordeno a las revoltosas que dejaran de pelearse._

 _-L-lo haré en cuanto Rin la suelte!-_

 _-Rin no soltara a Kayo-chin!-_

 _Las dos chicas de busto escaso se seguían peleando por Hanayo y esto solo hacia que el enojo de Umi creciera un poco mas. Por su parte Nozomi y Eri estaban intentando contenerse de saltar al rescate de su hija, si fueran otras las circunstancias ellas ya hubieran intervenido pero con Maki vigilando que Eri no se metiera en los asuntos concernientes a Nico, tuvieron que aguantarse y rogar porque Umi lograra parar esa pelea._

 _-Ya basta!-_

 _Umi llegaba a su punto máximo de enojo y separaba por la fuerza a Nico y Rin de Hanayo._

 _-Ya, ya Umi-chan, no te enojes~-_

 _Como de costumbre cuando la arquera llegaba a tal nivel de enojo, iba en su ayuda Kotori, mientras que Honoka se alejaba un poco. La única cosa que le daba mas miedo a la líder de las musas que molestar a Umi dormida, era molestar a Umi cuando ya estaba enojada._

 _-Pero Kotori!-_

 _-Esta bien Umi-chan~ ya se dejaron de pelear verd...HEEEH!?-_

 _Las siete musas vieron con sorpresa que Rin intentaba darle un beso en la boca a Hanayo. Aunque la ojipurpura reacciono rápido y se puso las manos en la boca la escena no era menos sorpresiva. Por un lado estaba Rin cerrando los ojos, tomando de la cintura a Hanayo y dándole un beso en los labios... o al menos eso pensó la chica de actitudes felinas; por la otra parte estaba Hanayo inmóvil, con las manos en la boca y sorprendida al ver a Rin actuar de semejante manera._

 _No paso ni medio segundo de eso antes que la ira de Nico se estrellara con la cara de Rin._

 _-Q-q-q-q-q-q-que les pasa a ustedes dos!-_

 _Umi estaba por un lado sonrojada y escandalizada al haber visto a Rin intentar besar a Hanayo y por el otro estaba preocupada al ver que el puño de Nico se estrello de lleno en la mejilla de la pelinaranja._

 _-TU QUE CREES QUE HACES CON MI NOVIA!-_

 _Nico le gritaba a una Rin tirada en el suelo doliéndose del golpe y escupiendo sangre._

 _Las musas que no sabían este hecho se sorprendieron bastante con la revelación... aunque solo era el trió de segundo el que no sabia nada de lo que pasaba entre todas sus amigas. Ellas querían preguntar que pasaba!? Desde cuando Nico y Hanayo eran pareja...? Y, como es que Nico logro que la tímida Hanayo le diera el 'si' mientras que unas ya estaban algo hartas de esperar tantos años a que Umi-chan diera el siguiente paso! Aunque ninguna pudo preguntar nada debido a la alarma que les dio al ver que Nico iba a patear a Rin que aun se encontraba en el suelo._

 _Antes que el trió de segundo pudiera actuar Eri ya tenia agarrada a Nico de un brazo, mientras que el otro era muy apenas sujetado por Nozomi._

 _-SUÉLTENME!-_

 _-Cálmate Nico!-_

 _-Tranquilízate Nicochi!-_

 _Nico gritaba furiosa mientras la misma Eri tenia problemas para sujetar a su "hija", ni se diga de Nozomi que de milagro no se le había soltado ya el brazo de su amiga. La pelinegra parecia un animal enjaulado listo para atacar pero al sentir los labios de Hanayo sobre su mejilla se calmo un poco._

 _-E-estoy bien Nico... R-rin no me b-beso, yo puse las manos...-_

 _-Hanayo...-_

 _-Así que cálmate Nico... n-no me gusta verte así, tan enojada-_

 _Ante esto Nico dejo de forcejear y solo le devolvió el beso en la mejilla a su tierna novia. Ya con Nico tranquila Eri y Nozomi relajaron su agarre sobre los brazos de su amiga y dejaron que abrazara a Hanayo mientras que Maki veía esto con gran furia en la mirada. Nico noto esto y vio la mirada preocupada de Eri, así que tomo a su novia y con decisión en la mirada se acerco lentamente a ella._

 _Nico beso tiernamente a Hanayo en los labios mientras la abrazaba, Nozomi al ver esto se armo de valor y sorprendió a Eri dándole un profundo beso_ _francés._

 _Maki estaba que bufaba del coraje al ver esta situación, Rin que aun estaba en el piso se dolía mas de ver esa escena frente a ella que de el duro golpe que se llevo en la mejilla._

 _Umi por su parte estaba al borde de un ataque cardíaco, en solo pocos minutos había visto cosas muy vergonzosas entre sus amigas. Kotori por otro lado veía con ilusión y un poco de celos el como había dos parejas entre las filas de M's. Honoka por su parte solo se sorprendió de ver que Eri estaba tomando firmemente el trasero de Nozomi._

 _Nico termino el beso, tomo la mano de Hanayo y se volteo a ver a sus amigas._

 _-Hanayo y yo somos pareja-_

 _-Al igual que Erichi y yo~- Eri estaba un poco preocupada por todo eso, pero al sentir el fuerte apretón de mano, aunado a la mirada llena de confianza que le daba Nozomi, entendió lo que la pelimorada le quería decir, "Yo te protegeré"._

 _Parecía_ _que las musas querían decir algo pero Nico siguió hablando sin dar alguna pausa para interrumpir, ya ahora mirando directamente a Maki, dijo lo que le restaba por anunciar._

 _-Y si quieren separarnos sera mejor que desistan. Yo no voy a dejar a Hanayo al igual que Nozomi no se separara de Eri...-_

 _Maki estaba molesta de escuchar esto y Rin estaba dolida, mientras que las chicas de segundo estaban algo impactadas al ver a Nico tan seria, para ellas era la primera vez que la veían de ese modo y aunque no quisieran admitirlo, Nico se veía en ese momento muy madura y mayor._

 _-...Y aunque Hanayo fuera la que me dejara a mi, yo jamas correría a los brazos de 'otra' por consuelo-_

 _Estas palabras hacían gran mella en el corazón de Maki, aunque no tanto como la mirada que le dirigían esos ojos carmín. Nico no la miraba con odio y menos con desprecio, simplemente en sus ojos se veía que cualquier sentimiento que tenia hacia ella ya había muerto y solo la observaba como a un mueble mas._

 _La pelirroja al notar esto quiso decir algo pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, ella estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente cuando Rin se paro del suelo y le lanzo un claro desafió a Nico._

 _-Rin va a recuperar a Kayo-chin... no importa que Nico este con ella, Rin... Rin y Maki van a lograr que Hanayo y Nico se separen con todos los planes que hemos hecho, NYA!-_

 _Rin se colocaba al lado de Maki, le tomaba la mano y la alzaba al aire junto con las suyas. La escena parecia la de un referí anunciando a algún campeón de boxeo y todo ese panorama se veía... realmente ridículo. Maki pensó en recuperar su mano del agarre de Rin, pero al intentar hacerlo se dio cuenta que la gatita apretó mas el agarre, preguntándose el porque de esto, la pelirroja se llego a preguntar si Rin se dio cuenta que ella se iba a echar a llorar... aunque pronto descarto ese pensamiento, no era posible que la tonta de Rin hiciera algo tan elaborado, o al menos eso es lo que creyó firmemente Maki._

 _-USTEDES!-_

 _La ira de Nico regreso, al tiempo que el agarre de su "padres" sobre sus brazos. Para Maki todo esto era un gran y rotundo fracaso... aunque al menos Nico ya no la miraba como a un mueble mas o basura que se cruza en tu camino, ahora la miraba con un gran y profundo odio._

 _[Del odio al amor hay un paso, no...?]_

 _Maki pensaba que al menos aun tenia una oportunidad al ver a la pelinegra tan furiosa. Aunque al ver a Nico intentando zafarse del agarre de Eri y Nozomi, lanzando patadas al aire y mencionando tanta grosería se le cruzaba por la mente se pregunto seriamente si eso en realidad seria posible._

 _Fin del flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Maki soltaba la cara de Rin y esta solo se alejaba un poco y comenzaba a sobar sus rojas y adoloridas mejillas.

-En serio... en que diablos estabas pensando al provocar de esa manera a Nico-

-...Mak-

Rin se callo a media palabra, parecia querer decir algo pero solo abría y cerraba la boca como un pescado, Maki al ver esto arqueo una ceja y se pregunto que le pasaba a su compañera de clase. Rin al verse descubierta, pronto respondió la pregunta de la pelirroja, aunque no con la verdadera respuesta que quería dar.

-...Nico se lo merecía, ella estaba toda sobre Kayo-chin y Rin no podía permitir eso!-

*sigh* -En serio no se a que hora se me ocurrió que hacer equipo contigo iba a ser algo bueno...-

-Maki-chan es mala de nuevo con Rin y prometió ya no serlo mas!

-Si, si, ya no seré mala...-

Maki le daba la menor importancia a la promesa que le hizo a la gatita después de la gran discusión de ese día en la azotea. La pelirroja le prometió a Rin ya no ser mala con ella y pese a que lo hizo al calor del momento y porque en cierto modo estaba en deuda, ya que gracias a las tonterías de la chica de pelo corto no se puso a llorar frente a todas, no hizo mucho caso de esta promesa. Es mas, tardo mas en hacer esta promesa que en romperla al darle al minuto siguiente un leve golpecito a Rin en la frente.

Aunque Maki seguía maltratando a Rin había una cosa clara, la pelirroja no era mala como antes, era mala en un sentido diferente el cual la misma Maki aun no alcanzaba a comprender en ese momento. Pero en un futuro deseara haberlo hecho, deseara haberlo comprendido a tiempo, deseara regresar a ese preciso momento y en ves de ese golpe en la frente, deseara darle algo que no tiene precio a la pequeña y tierna gatita.

(...)

Siete musas estaban reunidas en su salón de club discutiendo de lo mismo que discutían desde hace ya varios días.

-Ya Nico, no te enojes tanto...-

-Como me pides que no me enoje Eri, esa gata callejera se quiere robar a mi Hanayo!-

-Ni-nico!-

-Ara~ que posesiva Nicochi~-

-...Si, mira quien lo dice... la chica que iba con Eri a cada 'cita detrás del gimnasio'-

-Yo tenia que ir a proteger lo mio, yan~-

Ante la mención de esto Hanayo se enrojeció por completo, pero fue y abrazo a su novia; Eri solo se apenaba al recordar como salían huyendo las chicas que le mandaban cartas de amor, todas estas huían despavoridas al ver a un demonio de cabellos morados detrás de Eri; Kotori veía todo esto con ojos llenos de ilusión; Honoka comía pan, esta situación ya le era algo común después de pasar toda una semana escuchando el mismo drama así que ya no le daba tanta importancia. Aunque por otra parte cierta peliazul ya estaba harta de ser testigo de tantos actos indecentes, así que en un movimiento desesperado se levanto de sus silla y se dispuso a proponer una polémica regla para todas las musas.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Honoka siempre come pan... no la imagino haciendo otra cosa xD


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

 _"MI CORAZÓN ES TUYO, PERO TU CORAZÓN NO ES MIO"_

-Ya esta todo listo princesa-

-E-en verdad papá?

-Si, la señora Yazawa ha aceptado el venir a cenar a la casa el fin de semana y discutir el asunto con nosotros-

-Gracias papá, te quiero mucho!-

Maki se lanzaba a su padre en un fuerte y gran abrazo que el señor recibió con gran cariño.

-Esa es mi niña-

Realmente el padre de Maki era un señor serio y de carácter duro, pero todo eso se desvanecía cuando estaba a el lado de su hija. El Doctor Nishikino haría cualquier cosa para que su princesita estuviera a salvo y feliz, es por eso que escogió al mejor hombre para su hija, escogió la mejor casa cerca del hospital para que su hija no tuviera dificultades a al hora de estudiar o cuando por fin fuera a trabajar junto a el al hospital, y por su puesto... es por eso que el haría hasta lo imposible para que el pequeño capricho de su hija se hiciera realidad.

(...)

Maki se encontraba descansando en su recamara después de haber recibido la buena noticia. Viendo alegremente hacia el techo comenzaba a planear que ponerse para la ocasión, después de todo esa seria la primera ves que conocería a los que ella aseguraba serian sus suegros dentro de unos años.

 _[El fin de semana... ya no puedo esperar mas]_

La pelirroja estaba realmente ansiosa al ver que su plan por fin estaba a punto de concretarse, que incluso Maki consideraba que iba tan bien que ya realmente no importaba que Rin estuviera arruinando todas las oportunidades que tenia con Hanayo, ademas, la prohibición de "cariñitos" que trajo la situación con Umi le había resultado muy beneficiosa a la pelirroja.

-Quien diría que Umi iba a ser mas útil que Rin-

.

 _Flashback..._

 _-QUE ACABAS DE DECIR UMI!?-_

 _Maki y Rin venían caminando por uno de los pasillos de Otonokizaka, ellas bajaron de la azotea a los salones después de acordar el siguiente plan a realizar. Justo cuando llegaban al club de investigación de idols un grito que resonó a través de la puerta las sorprendió. Al entrar lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue a Nico de pie gritándole a Umi mientras que esta permanecía sentada en la misma posición y sin el menor cambio o signo de miedo ante los gritos de la furiosa pelinegra frente a ella._

 _-Yo no pienso hacer lo que acabas de proponer y aunque puede que tengas razón... yo no pienso dejar a Nozomi, Umi...- Eri hablaba tranquilamente mientras que Hanayo intentaba tranquilizar a Nico._

 _-Pensé que tu serias mas racional Eri-_

 _Umi parecia haberse enojado con ese ultimo comentario de la rubia, pero aun así no deshacía su pose seria y dura mientras que las dos idols recién llegadas se preguntaban de que iba toda esa discusión._

 _-Pues creo que pensaste mal Umi... si tengo que elegir entre ser idol o estar con Nozomi, elegiré a Nozomi sin pensarlo dos veces-_

 _La arquera estaba visiblemente molesta de escuchar esto y contesto con un claro enojo en la voz._

 _-Y precisamente ese es el problema... ustedes no están pensando con claridad!-_

 _Umi estaba molesta viendo a Eri directamente a los ojos, mientras que Maki se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que pasaba ahí, Rin al ver la mirada de la pelirroja le pregunto si sabia lo que pasaba, a lo cual Maki le respondió a la gatita que lo mas seguro era que Umi les pidió a Nico, Hanayo, Nozomi y Eri que se separaran. Ante esto Rin se sorprendió y pensó que seria bueno si lo hicieran._

 _-Umi... si te molestaba tanto todo esto, debiste hablar o decir algo desde mucho antes- Eri le contestaba a Umi con un poco de molestia en la voz. Umi por su parte estaba callada, reuniendo el valor para hablar y tratando de contener la tristeza que le producía escuchar a Eri hablándole de esa forma._

 _-Debiste decir algo cuando Nico dijo sobre su relación con Hanayo o cuando Nozomi y yo compartimos nuestra relación con ustedes!-_

 _Umi seguía sin decir nada y solo apretaba un poco los puños ante tantas verdades... y sobre todo ante la ultima._

 _La arquera reconoció que era cierto, si ella tenia problemas con las relaciones entra las musas, debió decirlo desde hace días cuando Nico y las demás revelaron sus relaciones, bien pudo decir algo cuando Rin envió esa foto al chat grupal donde se leía algo de una cita, incluso pudo oponerse cuando Nico les pidió ayuda para sorprender a Maki en el mini evento que tuvieron en la mansión de la pelirroja... pero no, ella nunca dijo nada hasta ese instante y eso estaba sacando de quicio a Nico, mientras que Nozomi estaba inusualmente callada viendo todo esto._

 _-El caso es que ustedes deben de cortar esas relaciones!-_

 _Las respuestas negativas de Nico y Eri no se hicieron esperar, de hecho mas que respuestas negativas, por parte de Nico solo se oían insultos y amenazas pero aun así Umi siguió insistiendo en que todas rompieran esas relaciones sin hacer mayor caso a todas las amenazas e insultos de la pelinegra._

 _-E-entiendanlo, ustedes solo mancharan la reputación del grupo!-_

 _Al mencionar esto Nico y Hanayo se sintieron algo incomodas al contemplar que sus vidas privadas afectaran la imagen del grupo o sus futuras carreras como idols. Mientras que a Eri no le importaba el dejar a M's de lado si con eso podía estar sin preocupaciones con Nozomi._

 _-Ademas han estado muy distraídas por todas esas to-tonterías r-r-ro-románticas que ni siquiera hemos podido ensayar bien!-_

 _Umi tenia un punto, ya que desde que Nozomi, Eri, Nico y Hanayo dieron a conocer su relación a sus amigas, todos los días se la pasaban flirteando ya fuera en los ensayos, en las grabaciones o por los pasillos de Otonokizaka sin ninguna preocupación. Es mas, el día anterior el trió de segundo descubrieron en el club a Nozomi y Eri en una pose muy sugerente, y si esto se sabía podía traerles problemas a las musas con la escuela, ya que ellas eran las representantes de Otonokizaka y como tales debían mostrar una actitud seria, responsable y digna de una alumna de Otonokizaka en todo momento._

 _-Y tu primer idea es que cortemos con nuestras novias!?-_

 _Nico refutaba la idea molesta mientras que Hanayo intentaba calmarla tomándola de la mano. Y ante esta acción Maki estaba mas que furiosa, pero decidio dejarlo pasar, supuso que si dejaba seguir a Umi con su pelea seria mas benéfico para ella que saltar y comenzar a pelearse con Hanayo. Por otra parte Rin estaba que se moría de celos al ver a Nico y Hanayo tomadas de la mano entrelazando los dedos._

 _-Ya lo dije Umi, primero dejo M's que dejar a Nozomi-_

 _-Que galante Erichi, por eso te amo~-_

 _Nozomi hablaba por primera vez desde que la discusión inicio y solo para decir algo sin importancia, aunque por alguna razón que ni Eri, Nico o Hanayo entendían, cuando Nozomi dijo esto, Umi la vio con la mirada mas fría que alguna de las musas haya recibido nunca. Incluso Honoka que había recibido las peores miradas de Umi a lo largo de su vida, se sorprendió al ver un nuevo nivel de enojo de la arquera._

 _Ante tal mirada dirigida a su novia, Eri comenzó a reclamarle a Umi al tiempo que Nico se unía a los reclamos. La discusión se tornaba cada vez mas y mas acalorada entre las tres idols hasta que Umi dijo algo que jamas debió salir de sus labios._

 _-En primer lugar las relaciones entre chicas son algo que no deberían de existir!-_

 _-...*tsk*-_

 _-Nya..-_

 _-UMI?-_

 _-...-_

 _-QUE DIJISTE!-_

 _-Umi-senpai...-_

 _-Umi!?-_

 _-...Umi-chan...-_

 _Umi se dio cuenta de su error de inmediato e intento disculparse lo mas pronto que pudo._

 _-Y-yo lo siento...e-eso no es lo que quería decir... s-solo es que yo... [Ahhhh! p-porque dije eso, ahora Eri-senpai va a odiarme!]-_

 _Al ver a todas las musas viéndola con gran sorpresa, Umi decidio decirles algo que explicara su actitud. Aunque para la arquera eso era imposible ya que ni ella misma sabia porque de repente ya no podía soportar el ver a sus amigas coqueteando. Y aun que la arquera dio lo mejor de si para hacerlo bien y tratar de explicarse ante sus amigas, ella fracaso._

 _-Yo-yo estoy... [frustrada por no poder ensayar como se debe para el Love Live!] harta de ver a Nozomi besar a Eri-senpai-_

 _Todo el salón quedo en silencio mientras las musas abrían los ojos de par en par al escuchar a Umi decir tal cosa. Era tal el impacto que tenían las musas que ninguna dijo nada, muchas de ellas estaban incrédulas ante tal declaración, incluso Umi que al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pareció increíblemente sorprendida. Aunque claro estaba que las mas sorprendidas de todas eran Kotori y Eri._

 _Kotori estaba sorprendida y abrumada al escuchar a Umi casi declararse a Eri. Eri por su parte no sabia como reaccionar, no sabía si tomarlo como una confesión amorosa o una muestra de rechazo a las relaciones entre mujeres por parte de Umi, así que volteo a ver a su novia para ver pedirle su opinión, pero se dio cuenta por esa mirada en su rostro que Nozomi no se veía tan sorprendida como las demás._

 _[Nozomi... tu... entonces Umi... a ella yo...]_

 _Como si la pelimorada le leyera el pensamiento, le tomo la mano a la rubia y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su novia._

 _Pasaron unos largos instantes en los que ninguna musa dijo nada_ _hasta que vieron a Kotori pararse, ir llorando hasta la puerta y alejarse corriendo del salón del club con rumbo desconocido, mientras su llanto hacia eco por todos los pasillos._

 _-Kotori!- Honoka grito y fue corriendo tras de su amiga, Umi iba a hacer lo mismo pero Honoka le grito que no lo hiciera, que ya había hecho suficiente. La arquera no entendía lo que pasaba pero dejo que Honoka fuera tras Kotori. La pelinaranja al ver que Umi desistía en su intento de ir tras Kotori tan fácilmente se molesto mucho y fue tras la pajarita, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de coraje a Umi._

 _Después_ _de esto, el ambiente en el club de investigación de idols era realmente fúnebre y la única que hablo fue Eri, la cual dijo que se contendrían de toda interacción romántica en los ensayos y el club, a esto Nico iba a protestar pero al ver la mirada de Nozomi y Eri, decidio acatar lo que dijeran sus "padres"._ _Ante todo esto Umi dijo que estaba de acuerdo con el trato y que mientras las practicas estuvieran en orden ella dejaría de insistir en que rompieran sus relaciones._

 _Umi se levanto de su silla con unos pasos lentos, se detuvo un momento en la mesa de al lado para cargar su maleta y la de sus amigas, mientras evitaba a toda costa dirigirle la mirada a Eri._

 _-S-siento todo el escándalo Eri-senpai...-_

 _Fue lo único que dijo Umi en el umbral de la puerta antes de cerrarla tras de si e ir en busca de sus amigas y averiguar el porque Kotori se había ido llorando._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _._

.

.

-Gracias a eso Nico y Hanayo se tienen que estar quietas en los ensayos-

Maki recordaba como un día en los ensayos Nico tuvo que hacer calentamientos con ella y sin quejarse. Mientras que por su parte Hanayo hacia ejercicios con Rin. La pianista recordaba con gracia como durante todo el rato que duraron los calentamientos podía sentir la mirada llena de celos de Hanayo sobre ella. Aunque mas tarde antes de ir cada una a su casillero Hanayo se vengo de Maki dándole un gran beso a Nico frente a ella.

-Disfruta de tu tiempo con Nico, porque sera el ultimo Hanayo...-

(...)

-Así que sigue sin querer hablarme?-

-Lo siento Umi-chan, no se que le pasa a la testaruda de mi hija pero te ruego que le tengas un poco de paciencia-

Umi estaba hablando en la sala de casa Minami con la madre de Kotori, la directora Minami. En los últimos días Kotori evadía a la arquera y no le dirigía la palabra, aunque se notaba a leguas que le quería decir algo, pero no se animaba y solo se iba tristemente a otro lugar evitando todo contacto con la arquera. Umi por su parte hacia todo lo posible para averiguar el porque Kotori estaba tan molesta. Normalmente Umi acudiría en busca de ayuda con Honoka, pero desde el día que fue tras Kotori, Honoka también dejo de hablarle e incluso se aseguraba de que no se pudiera acercar a la pajarita.

-S-si, no se preocupe... de todos modos creo que es mi culpa que Kotori este así-

La peliazul susurro la ultima parte pero la directora la alcanzo a oir, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar el porque Umi creía que era su culpa, la arquera se disculpo y se retiro del la casa en un visible estado de tristeza.

-Esas niñas... me pregunto que paso...-

(...)

-Nico tienes libre el sábado en la noche?-

La madre de Nico le preguntaba a su hija por sus planes para el fin de semana mientras toda la familia veía un programa nocturno en la tv. Nico algo sonrojada evadía mirar directamente a los ojos de su madre al recordar que ese día tenia una cita con Hanayo en el cine.

-V-voy a ir con unas amigas al cine...-

-Y a que hora regresas?-

-N-no se... pu-puede que me quede a dormir con ellas...-

La cara de Nico se estaba poniendo al rojo vivo al recordar que Nozomi le dio la llave de su apartamento y le dijo que iba a estar fuera el fin de semana, con un guiño por parte de Eri y un "enorgullece a mama" por parte de Nozomi, supo lo que sus amigas tramaban... pero aun así la pelinegra no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad y tomo la llave de su "mamá".

-Pues cancelalo-

La clara e imperativa voz de su padre se oía y Nico no supo que hacer.

-N-no puedo hacerlo... yo-nosotras ya quedamos desde hace días!-

-Te dije que lo cancelaras Nico-

La voz de su padre era demandante y no daba cabida a negociaciones, aunque su madre se apiado un poco de su hija y pensando en que saldría con la pelimorada y la rubia que siempre venían por ella, supuso que no habría mayor problema en dejarla ir. Pero fue muy clara con su hija al decirle que debería regresar antes de las 5 pm.

-Y porque tengo que regresar a esa hora!?-

-No contestes y obedece lo que tu madre te dice-

-Esta bien cariño, podemos decirle-

-...Si es lo que quieres, bueno-

La madre de Nico parecia muy feliz y Nico no entendía el porque.

-Uno de mis clientes me invito a cenar a su casa y me pidió específicamente que te llevara con nosotros hija-

-Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?-

-No lo se, pero esa seria una gran oportunidad para asegurarlo como cliente, si lo traigo como cliente permanente de seguro me hacienden en el trabajo!-

Nico no pudo decirle que no a su mama al verla tan entusiasmada y aunque le extraña la petición del cliente de su madre, no le dio mas importancia y comenzó a preparar sus planes para su tarde con Hanayo.

(...)

Honoka venia alegremente caminando por la calle, acababa de comprar dos piezas de pan de su lugar favorito e iba con rumbo a la casa de Kotori a compartir un pan con ella. La pelinaranja ya estaba cerca de la casa de su mejor amiga desde que tenia un año.

La entusiasta líder de M's iba a pasar la noche en la casa de su amiga de la infancia como hace tiempo no lo hacia, pero al ver a Umi en la puerta de la residencia Minami se olvido de sus planes para la noche, corrió a donde estaba Umi y jaloneandola del brazo le dijo que ni se le ocurriera entrar.

-Y-yo ya entre Honoka-

-Que le dijiste a Kotori!-

-N-nada!-

-No mientas Umi, de seguro la volviste a lastimar!-

-No miento, en serio no le dije nada-

-Mientes!-

-En serio no le dije nada, incluso no pude verla, ella se negó a recibirme!-

-...bien, eso esta bien-

Después de un breve minuto de silencio Umi hablo de nuevo.

-Honoka... porque?-

-Porque?-

-Porque ni tu o Kotori quieren hablarme, porque están tan enojadas conmigo!?-

-Tu deberías de saber porque...-

-Es por lo que dije de las chicas, que las parejas del mismo sexo no deberían ser? Si es eso lo lamento, no es lo que en realidad pensaba...-

-No es por eso... bueno no en gran parte Umi...-

-Entonces porque, porque están enojadas conmigo, no lo entiendo!-

-Si no sabes entonces es mejor que te alejes Umi-

-No, no quiero, ustedes son mis mejores amigas, no quiero separarme de ustedes Honoka!-

-Umi...-

-Vendré cuantas veces sea necesario para hablar con Kotori...-

-Umi... ya-

-No me rendiré hasta que me digan que pasa, porque se enojaron tanto conmigo tu y Kotori!-

-Ya déjalo Umi...-

-No, yo quiero saber porque, porque están tan enojadas, porque a como yo lo veo es algo sin importancia!-

Esta fue la gota que derramo el baso y provoco la furia de Honoka.

-Realmente quieres saber? Realmente quieres saber porque Kotori esta tan triste y yo tan enojada?-

-S-si-

-Pues todo es por tu culpa, ella te quería tanto y tu prácticamente te le declaraste a Eri en su cara!-

-Q-que? y-yo-yo n-n-n-no hice e-eso!-

Honoka parecia no estar escuchando a Umi y solo se sumía en su desesperación.

-Porque, porque tenias que ser tu... porque fuiste tu y no yo...-

-...!?-

-Porque... si yo he estado con ella mas tiempo que tu...-

-...Ho-honoka?-

-Porque Kotori te eligió a ti y no a mi...-

Honoka se colocaba en cuclillas a llorar frente a la reja de la puerta del jardín de la residencia Minami. Mientras Umi no sabia que hacer o como consolar a Honoka, la sombra de Kotori se distinguía por la ventana observando con tristeza como su mejor amiga de toda la vida lloraba desconsoladamente frente a su casa.

* * *

Ni Love Live o sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por los comentarios :3

Si sera? Sera que realmente va a haber MakiRin o... sera otra cosa? }:3


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

 _"JUNTAS POR SIEMPRE"_

Era sábado por la mañana, el clima era perfecto y en el cielo no había ni una sola nube que tapara el sol. Nico quien ya estaba despierta des de hace algunas horas, estaba lista para salir de su apartamento con una caja de almuerzo en mano.

La pelinegra se despertó muy temprano por la mañana para poder prepararle algo rico de comer a su novia; el menú consistía en unos onigiri, omurice, una bebida dulce y refrescante a base de arroz y como toque final un postre de arroz con leche dulce y canela. Ya con la comida lista, solo faltaba ella y al ponerse el ultimo toque de maquillaje, la pelinegra también lo estaba: con un vestido sin tirantes de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias rosas muy cómodas, una chalina de tejido abierto en color rosa claro y por supuesto, también traía una ropa interior un poco atrevida por si acaso, Nico apostaba por todo en esa cita.

Hanayo llego un poco tarde a su cita, aunque no fue por su culpa ya que su madre y su padre se desvivieron tomando fotos, dándole consejos y abrazándola cada cinco minutos diciéndole lo linda que estaba.

Al llegar a la estación del tren donde se citaron, Nico pudo ver que Hanayo traía una falda corta en color blanco, una blusa amarilla y un sudadera sin mangas con gorro de color blanco. Al momento de encontrarse las dos musas, ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo lo bonita/linda que se veía la otra.

-Vamos Hanayo~-

-Si Nico-chan~-

(...)

-Nozomi...-

-Si Erichi~?-

-Me puedes responder una pregunta?-

-Si, por supuesto Erichi~-

-...porque estamos siguiendo a Nico y a Hanayo en su cita?-

Eri y Nozomi estaban escondidas tras uno de los pilares de la estación del tren, observando a la feliz pareja comprar sus boletos del tren mientras iban caminando tomadas de la mano.

-Eso era todo lo que querías preguntar Erichi?-

Nozomi parecia genuinamente sorprendida por la pregunta mientras que Eri se empezaba a preguntar seriamente si su novia no podía estar ni un día sin molestar a Nico y Hanayo.

-Si Nozomi, eso era todo lo que quería preguntarte-

-Ara~ que lastima...-

-Lastima?-

-Sip, pensé que Erichi quería saber si hoy traigo o no ropa interior~-

Ante la leve insinuación de su novia, Eri observo fijamente el trasero de Nozomi, tratando de buscar indicios, algunas marcas de ropa interior que se hundieran en su piel o que sobresalieran por encima del tejido de la falda que llevaba su novia.

 _[Nada!]_

Eri no podía encontrar tales indicios, solo veía como esa falda de tela tan pesada que traía Nozomi, se le ajustaba perfectamente a los glúteos y daba la ilusión de que la pelimorada iba sin nada puesto.

 _[No, no, no, no, no, no, incluso Nozomi no iria sin nada... o si?]_

La rubia veía a su novia y esta con un guiño le dio a entender que las probabilidades de que lo que pensaba la rusa, eran muy altas.

-Nozomi!-

-~yan!-

Nozomi corría un poco tratando de alejarse de su perseguidora y novia; mientras que a esta se le salían los ojos en cada salto, cada vuelta o pirueta que realizaba la pelimorada.

-Ya basta Nozomi!-

Eri por fin alcanzo a su novia y la acorralo contra una pared cercana a un área de 'limpieza' un poco despoblada y alejada de la mirada de los curiosos. Con una cara realmente seria la rubia comenzó a regañar a su queridisima y atrevida novia.

-Que diablos pensabas al no ponerte nada!-

-No, espera Erichi, yo-

-No me digas nada, y escúchame!-

-...ok-

-Te pusiste a pensar que pasaría si alguien te descubre?-

 _[Erichi siempre se toma mis bromas muy en serio...]_

-Si alguien lo ve!?-

 _[Realmente...]_

-Vamos, te pusiste a pensar que pasaría en el tren!-

 _[Debería decirle de una vez que fue una broma]_

-Q-ue pasaría si uno de esos malditos pervertidos te llegase a tocar!- El solo mencionar esto hacia que Eri apretara los puños con fuerza y quisiera dar de golpes a aquellos molestos y pervertidos acosadores imaginarios.

-Erichi eso no..-

-Me hierve la sangre solo de pensarlo!-

-...!?-

-¡No quiero que nadie mas aparte de mi te toque nunca, quiero ser yo la única que pueda tocarte por el resto de nuestras vidas Nozomi!-

Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron de par en par al oír esto ultimo que dijo su novia. Por otra parte, Eri también abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo dijo.

-E-erichi... e-eso quiere decir... lo que yo creo que quiere decir...?-

Una tímida e inocente mirada totalmente atípica en Nozomi, fue lo que recibió la rubia.

Ni medio segundo le tomo a Eri para pensar lo que dijo y así de repentino como dijo aquello, igual se apresura para abrazar a su novia.

-Si, si es lo que crees que significa Nozomi, yo quiero estar contigo para siempre y no puedo soportar la idea de alguien mas a tu lado...-

-Eri-

Las dos musas se sumieron en un profundo y apasionado beso que no dio cabida a preocupaciones por el futuro o sus familias, solo había cabida para el amor y la promesa de estar por siempre juntas.

-T-te casarías conmigo Nozomi?-

Esta vez era la rusa la que lanzaba una mirada de cachorrito a su novia y esta de inmediato el respondió con un gran 'SI'.

(...)

-*sigh* Que creen que hacen esas idiotas proponiéndose matrimonio cerca de los baños...-

Nico se lamentaba de haber descubierto que Eri y Nozomi las estaban espiando; aunque era difícil no hacerlo debido al escándalo que hicieron las de tercero al estarse persiguiendo por toda la estación del tren. Aunque de lo que mas se lamentaba Nico era del lugar que sus amigas decidieron usar para comprometerse, mientras que Hanayo estaba llorando de la emoción. Nico al ver a su novia siendo tan sentimental le dio un poco de ternura y la beso en la frente mientras se juraba a sí misma que cuando se le propusiera a Hanayo, ella lo haría en un mejor lugar.

-Ven Hanayo quieres felicitarlas?-

-E-estas segura Nico? No hiciste planes para nosotras?-

-Mmm... Si, pero creo que esta bien ir y pasar el rato con ellas... a-amenos que tu no quieras-

-N-no, no es eso... de hecho me encantaría ir y felicitarlas, me alegro mucho por ellas y quiero demostrarles todo mi apoyo-

 _[Eres tan linda por dentro y por fuera...]_

-Quiero devolverle el favor a Nozomi y apoyarlas lo mas que pueda...-

-Hanayo... _[esa es una de las razones por las que te amo]_ eres muy linda~-

Nico abrazaba fuertemente a su novia y le daba un beso en la mejilla, esta a su ves se sonrojaba lo mas que podía al tiempo que le reclamaba a su novia el avergonzarla así.

-Ni-nico-chan!-

Después del abrazo las dos volvieron su mirada a donde estaban las musas ahora comprometidas, pero lo que vieron les dio una gran vergüenza. Eri y Nozomi estaban a unos segundos de cometer un acto de indecencia publica.

-Sera mejor que vayamos ahora si no a esas dos las van a encerrar por faltas a la moral!-

(...)

-E-e-e-e-e-es una tanga!?-

-Sip, por eso no se ve nada~-

-No-nozomi!-

-Si Erichi~?-

-Po-porque traes algo así de provocativo!?-

-Ara~ acaso no lo adivinas E~ri~chi~?-

-Yo... yo no... bueno, yo...-

-Después de vigilar a nuestra "hija", quería que papá y mamá pasaran un muuuuuy~ buen rato juntas~-

Nozomi acariciaba seductoramente el vientre de Eri y esta no pudo resistir la tentación que presentaba su novia frente a ella y comenzó a besarla de una manera tan apasionada que si Umi las hubiera visto, ella caería muerta de vergüenza. No paso mucho tiempo para que las caricias intimas por debajo de la falda por parte de Eri aparecieran. Con gran alivio y excitación la rubia se dio cuenta que su novia si traía ropa interior y que la tanga que tenia puesta la pelimorada era estilo T-back. Eri pudo constatar esto al poder apretar con fuerza los glúteos descubiertos de Nozomi.

Mientras Nozomi se sorprendía un poco por la atrevida acción de Eri, preparo su respuesta a la pasional actitud de su novia y comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa a su novia, pero el comentario de una niña apago todo el fuego de su pasión.

-Mama, que están haciendo esas dos onee-san, porque se están besando?-

-...!?

-!?-

-Porque las manos de la onee-san rubia están bajo la falda de la onee-san pelimorada?-

Nozomi y Eri se pusieron pálidas ante la idea que una niña y su madre las hubieran descubierto así que alejándose de inmediato la una de la otra prepararon sus excusas para la medre de la niña.

-N-no estábamos haciendo nada!-

-L-lo sentimos por hacer est...NICO!-

Nico estaba en el piso muriéndose de risa mientras que Eri y Nozomi estaban tan avergonzadas que no sabían ni como reaccionar y por otra parte Hanayo se preocupaba por el futuro castigo que de seguro recibiría su novia. Aunque a Nozomi se le ocurrió rápido como castigar a su maleducada "hija".

(...)

-Auuuu... auuuuu... auuu...-

-Ya deja de quejarte Nicochi, tuviste lo que merecías!-

Nico, Hanayo, Eri y Nozomi disfrutaban de un tranquilo almuerzo en la casa de la pelimorada, bueno casi todas, porque Nico aun le dolían de sus pechos, y esto era porque ellos fueron victimas de su segundo washi washi max inferno.

Las cuatro musas decidieron ir a la casa de la Miko para poder celebrar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones o miradas curiosas el compromiso de las dos chicas. Aunque al principio Nozomi y Eri querían negarse a dicha celebración porque pensaban que interrumpían la cita especial de Nico y Hanayo, pronto se dieron por vencidas al escuchar decir a Nico que todo estaba bien y que si era para celebrar el compromiso de sus "padres" valía la pena posponer su cita, a este punto las musas comprometidas ya estaban casi convencidas, y lo que puso el punto final fue cuando la misma Hanayo insistió en poder hacer algo por las dos senpais que la habían apoyado tanto.

-Nozomi creo que te pasaste un poco...-

-Auuuuuu...-

-Nico-chan, estas bien?-

-...tal vez se cure si le das un beso donde le duele, Kayochin~-

Hanayo se puso roja de solo imaginar la escena mientras Nico intentaba quejarse pero sus adoloridos pechos le impedían alzar mucho la voz.

Así paso la tarde en casa de Nozomi, entre risas, comida y postres a base de arroz, bromas picantes por parte de Nozomi, insinuaciones muy concretas de 'quien se compromete sin un anillo' por parte de Nico, disculpas de Eri por declarar sus intenciones a futuro en un lugar tan poco romántico y un increíble y largo discurso de Hanayo sobre 'ships', 'canon', 'doujins' y otros tantos términos que solo la pelinegra entendía.

Cuando llegaba la hora de irse, Hanayo se despidió muy emotivamente de Nozomi y Eri, mientras que Nico les decía a sus "madres" que se contuvieran un poco y que las paredes eran 'delgadas'.

(...)

-Como paso todo esto...- Nico veía un elegante techo en el cual una lampara de cristal estaba apagada.

-Como es que termine aquí...- Nico quería saber porque estaba en ese lugar en vez de estar con Hanayo... su tierna y dulce novia, la cual amaba mas que a nada.

Nico quería saber porque los cielos la castigaban de esa manera, ella quería saber porque había terminado en la cama de la mas joven de los Nishikino y lo que era peor, con Maki encima de ella besandole el cuello.

-Por favor... para...-

Las lagrimas de Nico rodaban sin control y le rogaba a la pelirroja encima de ella que parara en ese instante sus acciones. Pero las lagrimas y ruegos de la pelinegra caían en oídos sordos, todo lo que podía escuchar Maki en ese momento eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Por favor...-

Nico dejo salir un desgarrador llanto que devolvió todos los sentidos a la pelirroja y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, recobrando un poco su cordura Maki acaricio la mejilla de Nico mientras le susurraba al oído algo que Nico no quería escuchar.

-Desde este momento eres mía Nico... no importa si es hoy o mañana, tu eres mía y te vas a entregar a mi... lo quieras o no-

Maki se separaba de la pelinegra, se levantaba de la cama y dejaba su habitación al tiempo que le decía a Nico que 'solo por esta vez la dejaría ir' y le prepararía la habitación de huéspedes para que durmiera en ella.

Mientras Nico veía a la pelirroja irse del cuarto, ella se sumía en las preguntas, reclamos y lamentos del porque es que estaba en ese lugar y todo tenia la misma respuesta: La cena de negocios a la que sus padres la llevaron y que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos en una mansión que ella conocía muy bien, la mansión donde ella alguna vez planeo que daría su primer beso, la mansión donde se le rompió el corazón, la mansión donde dejo el alma en el escenario, en pocas palabras... la mansión Nishikino.

* * *

Ni Love Live o sus personajes me pertenecen.

Aunque no lo crean soy shipper de NicoMaki ;3;


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

 _"ESA NOCHE (parte 1)"_

Maki daba vueltas por toda su habitación tratando de decidir que ponerse el día de hoy. Sus problemas al decidir que ponerse, se debía a la inusual visita de Nico y sus padres. Aunque ella misma arreglo todo para que se diera este encuentro, estaba nerviosa y preocupada. La pelirroja estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir dentro de unas cuantas horas en su casa, la visita de Nico, el conocer a sus padres, la cena y los negocios pero sobre todo... lo que le iba a decir a Nico.

-De seguro va a odiarme-

Maki hundía su cara en una de sus almohadas y ahogaba un grito de desesperación en ella.

-Aunque ella me odie ahora, en un futuro me lo agradecerá... probablemente-

Tratando de convencerse a si misma de poder obtener la simpatía de Nico con el tiempo, Maki siguió adelante con su plan, un plan que tenia preparado desde hace mucho tiempo atras, un plan que se fue cristalizando poco a poco.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Una pelirroja daba vueltas alrededor de su cama mientras le contaba sus penas a una almohada que le regalo su madre cuando era niña._

 _-Nico se me declaro... me dijo que me quiere como yo la quiero a ella... debería estar feliz pero no puedo estarlo... yo... yo... yo me tengo que cazar para poder salvar a mucha gente... no puedo ser libre y seguir mi corazón... no puedo ser libre para amar a Nico...-_

 _(ooo)_

 _Maki estaba parada frente a una gran multitud de gente dando lo mejor de si misma para que no se mostrara el disgusto que tenia en ese momento en su rostro._

 _[Aquí esta este tipo, bueno es obvio que iba a estar, no puede haber fiesta de compromiso si no esta el novio, pero aun así... como lo odio. Es por culpa de que el exista que yo no puedo estar con Nico... no, debo dejar de pensar en esto, es mejor que sonría para toda esta gente que solo viene como sanguijuelas... Mmn? es hora del espectáculo? Me pregunto que preparo mi madre... espero no sea algún payaso como en mi cumpleaños pasado, eso fue aterrador... en muchos sentidos-hey espera, tu cara esta muy cerca! Maldición este tipo planea besarme en frente de todos!? Debe ser su venganza por haberme negado a su estúpido acuerdo de divorcio... vamos, date gusto maldito, sera el único beso que recibirás de mi en toda tu vida!]_

 _(ooo)_

 _Nishikino Maki, la calmada y cool compositora de M's estaba dando vueltas por toda su habitación a grandes horas de la madrugada mientras veía con gran desesperación su teléfono._

 _-Nico de seguro me odia! Va a odiarme, seguro que si! Aaaaagh! porque no llama Hanayo, que tan difícil es llamarme por teléfono!? Por dios! Aunque sea un mensaje... aaaaaaaaaaahg! LLAMA!_

 _[Nico va a odiarme de seguro... y no la culpo... debí de ser sincera con ella... debí de haberle dicho todo lo que pasa en mi familia, pero en vez de eso... en vez de eso solo me escondí y pretendí seguir viviendo en un sueño un poco mas... solo un poco mas hasta que la realidad me despertara, eso era mucho pedir? El solo estar con ella y pasar el tiempo entre risas y pleitos? Era demasiado pedir?]_

 _-AAAAAAAH! AUNQUE SEA UN MENSAJE PERO HAS ALGO HANAYO!-_

 _(ooo)_

 _-Nishikino-san... eh... [en realidad duele que me diga así tan de repente... aunque creo que me lo gane, Hanayo no hizo nada y yo reaccione violentamente contra ella] aunque ahora que lo pienso... ella también me llamo Nishikino-san cuando me dio esa bofetada en la fiesta... para ser tan pequeña es muy fuerte-_

 _*sigh...*_

 _-Un beso... lastimadamente mi primer beso no pudo ser contigo Nico-chan...-_

 _(ooo)_

 _-Ruidosa... molesta...- [Porque diablos invite a Rin a quedarse a dormir, hubiera sido suficiente con obligarla a mandar ese mensaje] ...no, no estaría segura de lo que puso esta tonta, ademas... es mejor tenerla cerca, puede serme útil y si todo sale bien, Hanayo saldrá de mi camino y Nico solo se concentrara en mi~_

 _(ooo)_

 _Maki sanaba sus heridas frente a un espejo en un baño cercano a el lugar donde se encontró con Nico._

 _-Maldita Nozomi! Como se atreve a pegarme en la cara! [Nico me odia... ella dijo que me odia...] No puede ser que la pierda para siempre y menos que la pierda ante Hanayo! Podría aceptarlo si fuera contra Eri o contra Nozomi... ella y Nico siempre han tenido algo raro entre ellas... aaagh mou! incluso perderla contra Honoka, pero Hanayo!? como diablos Hanayo se acerco a Nicoooaaaauch! maldita Nozomi! algún día pagaras esto auuuch! aaauch!-_

 _(ooo)_

 _-Parece que todo salio de la peor manera... ya ni siquiera me puedo acercar a ella *sigh* creo que al final tendré que hacer "eso" para poder retenerla...-_

 _[Pero si solo la amenazo con no contratar a la compañía para la que trabaja su madre...] Eso no sirve mucho como amenaza... tal vez bajen sus ventas pero aparte de eso no veo como le afectaría...-_

 _*sigh*_

 _-Debo pensarlo mejor, mucho mejor y con calma...-_

 _[Debo de planearlo mejor, debo de acorralarla de tal modo que no pueda escapar de mi, debo hacer que este a mi lado lo quiera o no! Debo.. debo hacerla m-]_ _*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*_

 _-Señorita es hora de la cena, baje por favor-_

 _-Ok, en un momento bajo!-_

 _[Molestos sirvientes, siempre están interrumpiéndome... seria mejor para mi estar sola que con todos ellos siempre a mi alrededor]_

 _Fin del flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

(...)

-Bienvenidos, los señores los están esperando en la sala-

Una sirvienta de elegante uniforme recibía en la puerta de la enorme mansión a la familia Yazawa. Pidiéndoles que la siguieran, la sirvientas los condujo a la sala donde los señores Nishikino y su hija los estaban esperando.

-Mamá, mamá, mamá!-

Nico murmuraba y trataba de llamar la atención de sus madre, esta trato de ignorarla lo mas que pudo pero se rindió ante la tremenda insistencia de su hija.

-Que quieres Nico!-

La madre de Nico alzo lo mas que pudo la voz dentro de su susurro.

-Hasta ahora me haces caso!? Te vengo intentando hablar todo el camino hasta aquí y asta ahora me haces caso!-

-...-

-Te pregunte muchas veces porque veníamos a la casa de Maki, pero seguiste de frente sin hacerme caso!-

La madre de Nico estaba molesta y lo hizo claro en su mirada, a lo cual su hija al percibirlo se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Por favor Nico, compórtate, esta reunión es muy importante para mi!-

-P-pero mamá...-

-Por dios, solo una noche, es todo lo que te pido, por una noche te podrías comportar y dejar de actuar como una niña mimada!?-

A Nico estas palabras le oprimían el corazón, ella adoraba a su madre mas que a nada, ella siempre trataba de hacerla reír, de apoyarla y no ser una carga, muchas veces su madre le dijo la gran ayuda que era ella, sobretodo con las labores de la casa que ella no podía cumplir al cien por ciento debido a lo extenuante de sus trabajo, también la había elogiado por lo madura que era al cuidar de sus hermanos, por preparar deliciosa comida y muchas cosas mas. Pero ahora su madre estaba negando todo eso y la llamaba niña mimada, casi una molestia y esto le partía el alma a Nico.

-...Si mamá, me portare bien-

Al llegar a la sala donde esperaba la familia Nishikino, la idol numero uno del mundo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Maki con un vestido color rojo de una pieza, era algo similar a el conjunto que llevaba la noche de su compromiso solo que no tan formal, este era un poco mas casual pero no por eso no le quedaba excelentemente a Maki. Esta a su vez al notar que Nico se le había quedado viendo, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras se sonrojaba y esto hizo que Nico apartara la mirada y se reprimiera a si misma por mirar de esa manera a la pelirroja.

(...)

Después de tener una breve charla pasaron a un gran comedor donde tuvieron una agradable cena bueno, no todos, Nico sentía como Maki se la comía con la mirada y como el cocinero? La miraba con ojos agudos, como alguna clase de halcón o depredador que encontró a su presa. Después de la cena se reunieron todos para un confortable y merecido descanso en el despacho privado del Doctor Nishikino, y fue ahí donde trataron directamente el asunto que los apremiaba, Nico.

(...)

Dinero, acenso, oportunidades, mejor vida. Estos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de la madre de Nico al escuchar la propuesta que el señor Nishikino les estaba haciendo, la cual en su ultima parte decía básicamente, por decirlo de una manera ruda, "denos a su hija y obtendrán muchos beneficios". Aunque claro esta que estas palabras jamas dejaron los labios de la cabeza de la familia Nishikino, así fue como la hija mayor de los Yazawa lo entendió.

-Mi hija estará muy sola cuando se vaya a estudiar medicina y mas cuando se case, el trabajo de un doctor es algo duro... y si a eso le agregas los estudios de medicina... *ajam* por eso me encantaría que mi pequeña Princesita estuviera acompañada el mayor tiempo posible, y si es por una de sus mejores amigas, mucho mejor!-

El Doctor Nishikino terminaba con una gran carcajada contagiosa que hizo que todos se rieran, o al menos lo intentaran ya que en el caso de Nico, ella entendía perfectamente lo que significaba esa propuesta.

Nico iba a trabajar para Maki en cuanto la pelirroja se graduara de Otonokizaka. Aunque claro esta que primeramente iban a meter a la pelinegra una escuela de cocina muy reconocida mientras asistía a la par a un curso de cocina con uno de los mejores chefs de japón, y aunque se le llamara curso, en realidad era casi una carrera de chef resumida con valides oficial en todos lados, que tomaba solo dos años en completarse. El tiempo justo para prepararse para cuando Maki ingresara a la universidad y se casara.

Si se pensaba fríamente la propuesta no era tan mala. A Nico le iban a presentar a un grandioso chef de cinco estrellas al cual muy a menudo contrataba el hospital para sus fiestas y reuniones importantes. La iban a inscribir en una de las mejores escuelas de cocina e iba a poder ganar dinero (trabajando para Maki) mientras aun seguía estudiando, era una situación de ganar, ganar! Al terminar su carrera Nico estaría preparada, con gran experiencia en el servicio privado y publico. Que mejor carta de recomendación que decir que trabajo personalmente con una de las familias mas influyentes de la rama medica al tiempo que estudio al lado del gran chef Takemikazuchi. Aunque lo que Nico y los Nishikino ignoraban es que el ya mencionado Takemikazuchi que esa noche sirvió en la mansión, el 'cocinero' que veía con ojos de predador a Nico, no planeaba dejarla ir, no iba a dejar que un talento como ese se le escapara de las manos así como así y la iba a tener trabajando para el en su restauran a tiempo parcial hasta que ella se graduara oficialmente y la pudiera contratar a tiempo completo.

La oferta en si era buena, y no seria tomada como un trampa o amenaza si no es que antes de haber hecho tal oferta, el señor Nishikino ya se había comprometido a que el hospital seria un cliente estable y constante de los tanques de oxigeno que vendía la carismática y joven (al menos en apariencia) señora Yazawa. No siendo esto suficiente, también se lo ofreció un trabajo estable como guardia matutino en un hospital cercano a su casa a el desafortunado y eterno trabajador a medio tiempo. el señor Yazawa.

Aunque en un principio esta oferta pudo ser tomada como un insulto, el Doctor Nishikino jugo muy bien sus cartas y con la ayuda de su esposa, presento las grandes ventajas que traería esa constante suma de dinero a la numerosa familia Yazawa.

Para cuando termino de exponer el trato comercial, el trabajo de guardia y el pago de una educación superior para Nico, los señores Yazawa estaban mas que contentos y asentían a todo lo que decía el carismático doctor frente a ellos. Pero para Nico todo eso era una sentencia de esclavitud.

-Y bien, que dices Nico-san?-

El alegre doctor preguntaba por la opinión de la pelinegra mas joven sobre el trato, ya que solo faltaba que ella dijera que 'si' para poner todo en marcha.

-...Yo n-

-Claro que acepta, mi hija esta muy agradecida por tan generosa oferta! _[Ni siquiera la jefa de departamento tiene una cuenta como esta! Ya quiero ver la cara de esa inútil cuando presente que somos...no, que soy la distribuidora numero uno de tanques de oxigeno para la cadena de Hospitales Nishikino!]_ en verdad muchas gracias Doctor Nishikino!-

La madre de Nico no la dejo terminar y acepto el trato sin pensarlo dos veces. Tomando las manos del doctor y agradeciendo enormemente tal oportunidad fue como se sello ese trato con la vida de Nico como moneda de cambio.

-Bien, excelente! Esto debemos celebrarlo!-

El señor Nishikino se preparaba para abrir una costosa botella de vino cuando una emergencia del hospital lo detuvo de hacer tal cosa.

-Ven, que les dije, la vida de un doctor no es fácil!-

El doctor Nishikino se burlaba un poco de la inoportuna interrupción y se disculpaba por interrumpir la agradable velada. Los señores Yazawa hicieron muy claro que no era necesario disculparse. Y aunque el Doctor lo entendió, a manera de disculpa les ofreció llevarlos al hospital para poner en marcha todo el papeleo correspondiente lo antes posible.

-Bueno, a menos no dejemos que asuntos de adultos afecten la reunión de las niñas y que me dicen si las dejamos que tengan una pijamada?-

Los padres de Nico aceptaron y se fueron contentos a el lado de los señores Nishikino.

En cuanto la puerta de la entrada se cerro Nico se volteo furiosa para encarar a Maki, esta ya habiendo previsto esta situación y solo arrastro a Nico hasta su cuarto y puso el seguro a la puerta de su recamara para asegurarse que nadie las molestara.

-Tu suéltame! que estupideces estas pensando!? Crees que me vas a comprar con un titulo de chef!? En realidad crees que dejare a Hanayo solo porque me ofreces un poco de dinero!?-

Maki no dijo nada por un largo instante, ella se estaba preparando para chantajear a la chica que amaba, y por mas que quisiera aparentarlo, Maki no era tan fría y desalmada como lo quería aparentar.

-Lo entendiste mal Nico-

-Hah!? que tonterías dices, que cosa entendí mal!?-

-Todo-

-...?-

-Yo no te estoy ofreciendo un titulo de chef o dinero...-

-Como que no, tu padree lo acaba de decir!-

-Si, el acaba de decir lo que el cree que va a pasar, pero esa no es la verdad-

Nico tenia una cara de desconcierto total, pero siguió tratando de averiguar que era lo que buscaba la pelirroja. Aunque la pelinegra sintió que era bastante obvio lo que buscaba Maki, aun así tenia que oírlo de ella, tenia que ver esas palabras salir de sus labios, tenia que quemar esa ultima hebra de cariño que tenia por la pelirroja para por fin poder avanzar sin miedos con Hanayo.

-Que diablos quieres decir con eso!?-

-Nico yo no te ofrezco dinero o un titulo, yo te ofrezco que seas mi esposa dentro de siete años-

-...QUE!?-

Esta Loca, Maki esta loca. Ese era el pensamiento que se repetía en la mente de Nico una y otra vez.

-Así como lo escuchaste Nico, tu seras mi esposa dentro de siete mhmm quizás ocho años-

-Que tontería dices!?-

-Si no lo haces, para ese tiempo simplemente despediré a tu padre y cortare los negocios con tu madre...-

-He? que? ...t-tu padre es el que les ofreció e-eso... tu no puedes quitárselos!-

-Yo no... al menos no por ahora, pero lo podre hacer cuando asuma la gerencia del hospital, no, incluso antes, si le digo a Ryuji que los despida el lo ara-

-Ryuji?-

-Si, mi prometido-

-Espera, me chantajeas con esto para casarme y aun así te piensas casar con el!?-

Nico ya no entendía nada de las locuras que salían de la boca de Maki, ella estaba segura que la pelirroja ya había perdido uno o dos tornillos.

-Si, porque crees que te dije dentro de siete años, me planeo casar y luego de unos años divorciarme...-

-Tu... pero que porquería pasa por tu cabeza, como crees que voy a aceptar tal cosa!-

-Porque no tienes opción Nico-

-!?-

-Si no quieres que tu familia pase por mas dificultades de las que pasa ahora, tendrás que hacer lo que te digo...-

-Tu... tu... esto... esto es en serio?-

-Si, muy en serio Nico...-

-...Eres de lo peor Maki-

-TU, TU ERES LA QUE ES DE LO PEOR!-

Nico se asusto por el súbito cambio de Maki. La pelirroja que hasta ahora era la imagen de la serenidad, en un instante exploto y arremetió contra Nico acorralándola en un instante.

-Tu te me declaraste, dijiste quererme pero a el primer problema te fuiste con otra! No me esperaste! Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte lo que planeaba! Simplemente te alejaste de mi y fuiste directo a los brazos de Hanayo!-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personaje me pertenecen.

No hay nadie completamente malo... excepto los que matan a Nico en sus fics, ellos son el mal encarnado ;o; (?)


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

 _"ESA NOCHE (parte 2)"_

-Y que querías que hiciera!?-

El Reclamo de Nico resonó por toda la habitación de la pelirroja, mientras esta se sorprendía un poco al escuchar tal grito lleno de enojo. Nico había respondido con furia a las acusaciones de Maki, para ella era Maki la que la estaba mal, para ella la situación era 'Me gustas pero me casare con otro, pero mientras tanto podemos jugar a ser novias'.

-Querías que te esperara eternamente?-

-Y-yo...-

-Querías que me interpusiera en tu matrimonio y echara a perder la vida de cientos de personas que trabajan en el hospital?-

-...No-

-O solo querías tenerme de respaldo por si algo iba mal con tu novio? Pensaste que siempre estaría ahí sin importar que?-

-T-tu dijiste quererme!-

-Y lo hice, te quise mucho Maki...-

-Y-yo también te qui-quiero Nico!-

Nico solo negó con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Maki y siguió hablando como si no le importaran sus respuestas.

-Te quise tanto que ni yo misma lo creía... pero me dolió tanto tu traición que pensé que iba a morir cuando te vi besándote con el!-

-...!-

-Y cuando te lo pregunte, tu misma me lo dijiste, dijiste que no me lo ibas a decir, tu misma dijiste que no me ibas a decir nada de tu compromiso!-

-E-en ese momento yo no...-

-Tu no que Maki? Tu aun no planeabas el como tener un marido y una amante al mismo tiempo?!-

-!?-

Aunque Maki quería refutar sabia que no podía, ella no habia pensado casi nada en ese entonces así que no pudo pasarle sus intenciones a Nico de que algún día en el futuro ellas estarían juntas.

-Mhp! como lo pensé, tu no habías pensado en nada, tu no habías pensado en mi ni un poco, solo estas haciendo un capricho como la niña mimada que eres... me das lastima Maki-

Ante esta ultima frase la pelirroja ardió en furia y ataco a Nico, la acorralo, la beso a la fuerza, la tumbo a la cama. Lo siguiente que paso, fue como una pesadilla para Nico, ella no sabia si estaba dormida o despierta, ella no sabia porque le pasaba esto a ella, ella no sabia que hizo mal como para merecer semejante castigo.

-Como paso todo esto...- Nico veía un elegante techo en el cual una lampara de cristal estaba apagada.

-Como es que termine aquí...- Nico quería saber porque estaba en ese lugar en vez de estar con Hanayo... su tierna y dulce novia, la cual amaba mas que a nada.

Nico quería saber porque los cielos la castigaban de esa manera, ella quería saber porque había terminado en la cama de la mas joven de los Nishikino y lo que era peor, con Maki encima de ella besandole el cuello.

-Por favor... para...-

Las lagrimas de Nico rodaban sin control y le rogaba a la pelirroja encima de ella que parara en ese instante sus acciones. Pero las lagrimas y ruegos de la pelinegra caían en oídos sordos, todo lo que podía escuchar Maki en ese momento eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Por favor...-

Nico dejo salir un desgarrador llanto que devolvió todos los sentidos a la pelirroja y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, recobrando un poco su cordura Maki acaricio la mejilla de Nico mientras le susurraba al oído algo que Nico no quería escuchar.

-Desde este momento eres mía Nico... no importa si es hoy o mañana, tu eres mía y te vas a entregar a mi... lo quieras o no-

Maki se separaba de la pelinegra, se levantaba de la cama y dejaba su habitación al tiempo que le decía a Nico que 'solo por esta vez la dejaría ir' y le prepararía la habitación de huéspedes para que durmiera en ella.

Tomando todas sus fuerzas Maki abandono su cuarto dejando en su cama a una pelinegra en posición fetal que no paraba de llorar. Al dejar la habitación Maki fue a tratar de calmarse a uno de los cuartos para visitas, ella necesitaba retomar su calma y arreglar las cosas con Nico, ella quería hacerle ver que era la mejor opción y que Hanayo jamas iba a poder darle todas las cosas que ella podía, quería hacerle entender a Nico que Hanayo no la amaba ni la mitad de lo que ella la amaba, Maki quería hacerle ver a su enana pelinegra que por ella estaba dispuesta a traicionar a sus padres y dejar todo de lado, pero por mas que quería, la pelinegra parecia seguir evadiendo la, parecia como si de verdad la odiara y la hubiera dejado de amar desde hace mucho.

Después de un muy largo tiempo dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la imagen de ella misma sobre Nico la pelirroja llego a una conclusión. Maki reconoció que tal vez se propaso 'un poco' así que para arreglar las cosas con su futura esposa, decidio regresar al cuarto y pedirle perdón, aunque lo que encontró en su habitación no era lo que esperaba.

-... Y... donde esta Nico!?-

Cuando Maki regreso a su cuarto, no encontró a Nico por ningún lado, la busco en el armario, en el baño, debajo de la cama e incluso movió toda la pila de peluches que tenia en una esquina esperando que la pelinegra estuviera escondida ahí pero... no estaba! Nico no estaba por ningún lado. Sintiendo un gran y profundo miedo Maki salio a buscar a Nico por toda la mansión y no le importo como se veía ante los ojos de los empleados, ella seguía buscando a Nico desesperadamente peso sin excito alguno. Paso mas de una hora buscando en cada rincón de la enorme mansión mientras desesperadamente gritaba por la pelinegra.

-¡Nico, Nico donde estas? Nico responde por favor!-

No había respuesta, Nico no estaba por ningún lado y los sirvientes no la habían visto. Al sentir un terror cada vez mas grande Maki por fin se decidio ir a la entrada de su casa y vio que faltaban los zapatos de Nico.

-E-ella es fue!?-

Esa posibilidad jamas cruzo la cabeza de Maki, el que Nico huyera. La pelirroja sabia cuanto es que Nico amaba a sus hermanitos, sabia que por que ellos estuvieran mejor ella haría lo que fuera. Esto era casi casi la piedra angular de todo su plan; Los padres de Nico tendrían mas dinero lo que era igual a que los hermanitos de Nico no tendrían las mas mínima preocupación en el futuro, y por esto era que Nico no iba a poder ir en contra de los deseos de Maki. Nico no era tan egoísta como para abandonar a sus hermanitos y negarles un futuro mejor... o al menos eso era lo ideal, pero la realidad parecia distar mucho de la imaginación de la pelirroja, ya que al ver que Nico se había marchado, existía la posibilidad que en realidad el chantaje no hubiera funcionado.

-N-no puede ser... N-nico no haría eso... e-ella ama a sus hermanos mas que a nada...-

Sintiendo que con cada minuto que pasaba Nico se alejaba mas y mas de ella, Maki marco el numero telefónico de Nico y espero por su respuesta pero nada, no habia respuesta, cada vez que llamaba era lo mismo y ya después de tantas llamadas solo la mandaba directo al correo de voz.

-CONTESTA!-

Maki ya habia perdido por completo la calma, sentía que si no entraba en contacto pronto con Nico había la posibilidad de que la perdiera para siempre y que nunca mas la podría tener entre sus brazos. Así que pensando lo mejor que podía se comenzó a preguntar a donde iria Nico, a donde iria la pequeña pelinegra en medio de la noche.

 _[En su casa no creo que este... sus padres saben que ella se iba a quedar conmigo esta noche y si la ven llegar, de segura se alarmarían y la obligarían a regresar a mi...]_

Su intuición le decía a Maki que la señora Yazawa sabia algo o al menos sospechaba el porque es que les ofrecieron ese trato.

 _[Aun así ella acepto... lo que quiere decir que ella me dio a Nico... si ella la viera llegar, estoy segura que la mandaría de vuelta...no, ella misma la traería y la arrojaría a mi cama si es que fuera necesario para seguir con el trato...]_

Aunque Maki estaba haciendo algo despreciable, su imagen de la madre de Nico era peor que la imagen que tenia de ella misma o de la de sus padres.

 _[Pero si no esta en su casa donde esta!? Donde se escondería Nico!?]_

-Algún lugar donde se sienta a salvo...-

En ese instante paso por su mente el salón del club de investigación de idols pero pronto descarto la idea al saber que la escuela estaba cerrada y que Nico en su vida podría saltar las paredes de tres metros que rodeaban la escuela para poder colarse al salón del club.

-Que otro lugar queda... un lugar donde este a salvo, un lugar donde se sienta protegid...!-

Maki abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy obvio pero que por alguna razón no lo había visto en su momento. Con un poco de nerviosismo al principio respiro hondo varias veces, se armo de valor y comenzó a marcar un numero telefónico.

(...)

-N-nozomi...-

-Si Erichi~?-

-Q-que significa esto?-

-Mmm? a que te refieres con esto Erichi?-

-A esto!-

Eri agitaba sus manos... o al menos eso intentaba, porque sus manos no se movían mucho desde que estaban atadas a la cama de Nozomi.

-Ara Erichi~ pensé que dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera~-

-S-si pero... _[Jamas pensé que querías hacer algún juego de este tipo!]_ ...yo no-

Como parte de la celebración por su compromiso que habían iniciado Nico y Hanayo, Eri llevo a cenar a un lindo lugar a Nozomi, aunque las cosas no resultaron muy bien cuando unos tipos comenzaron a querer intimar con Eri.

Dejando el lugar en medio del escándalo que provoco el que Nozomi hubiera pateado lo mas fuerte que pudo la entrepierna del tipo que le toco el hombro a su prometida. Y aunque Eri estaba algo alagada que Nozomi se hubiera puesto tan celosa por ella, el caso de Nozomi era diferente, ella estaba que bufaba de rabia al recordar que esos tipos estaban claramente intentando seducir a su novia en frente de ella, que descaradamente estaban mirándole el escote, que se atrevieron a ponerle las manos en el hombro y acariciarla de forma libidinosa y lo que era peor aun es que Eri no les habia gritado o reclamado por nada, ella solo sonreía e intentaba declinar sus invitaciones.

Esta actitud de Eri detono todos los miedos e inseguridades de Nozomi y tuvieron una gran pelea al regresar al departamento de la pelimorada, en la cual Eri defendía su punto al decir que 'esos tipos no valían la pena como para molestarse en arruinar su noche de celebración' pero Nozomi seguía insistiendo en que la rubia debió de 'ponerles el alto desde un principio'. La discusión no iba a ningún lugar hasta que Nozomi por fin exploto, le dijo a Eri lo insegura que estaba y el miedo que le daba que alguien la pudiera apartar de su lado ya que sin Eri a Nozomi no le quedaba nada. Eri comprendió en ese momento que quizás debió ser mas tajante con esos tipos, comprendió que aunque Nozomi muchas veces ocupaba el lugar de una madre cariñosa en el grupo, en realidad era una pequeña chica muy insegura y temerosa que había acumulado suficiente estrés y miedo por las amenazas de Maki y que ella al no darle alguna seguridad, solo aumento sus miedos.

-No te estarás arrepintiendo de tus palabras o si? E~RI~CHI~?-

Eri quería decir que si, pero sabia que en ese punto no podía hacerlo, si lo hacia los miedos e inseguridades de Nozomi crecerían aun mas y sus palabras de "Soy completamente tuya Nozomi, desde ahora y para siempre" serian una mentira. Aunque Eri le dio un escalofrió por toda la espalda cuando Nozomi le dijo que si eso quería decir que podía hacer lo que quería con ella, no lo negó y le dijo a su tierna y... dulce prometida? que 'si'.

-...No Nozomi, no me estoy arrepintiendo, como te dije, soy tuya y confió en ti al cien por ciento-

Eri vio como Nozomi oculto su rostro mientras murmuraba lo 'injusto' que era eso. La rubia al no comprender lo que decía su novia le pregunto que era lo que pasaba a lo cual la pelimorada le dijo que era 'muy injusta al decir eso justo cuando planeaba castigara por dejar que esos tipos se acercaran tanto'.

-Ahora no hay forma de que castigue a Erichi por darme celos...-

Aunque Nozomi trato de decir eso para si misma, la rubia la escucho y agradeció a los cielos el que le hubieran iluminado el cerebro y que pudiera haber dado la mejor respuesta posible.

-Te amo Nozomi...-

Con ese golpe final una muy sonrojada Nozomi comenzó a desamarrar a su novia pero cuando estaba por desamarrar la segunda mano de su prometida, su teléfono sonó. La melodía la conocía bien, ella había puesto tonos diferentes para cada una de sus amigas pero esa melodía hacia mucho que no la escuchaba, aunque regularmente no la escuchaba ya que la dueña de esa melodía prefería mandar mensajes en el chat del grupo que llamar en persona. Un poco molesta Nozomi dejo pasar la llamada y reanudo su trabajo de desatar a Eri, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por la misma tonada, dejándola pasar y sin hacerle caso Nozomi desato a Eri y se preparaba para apagar su celular cuando de nuevo sonó la misma tonada, Nozomi en un arranque de coraje contesto pero no se imagino lo que la voz al otro lado del auricular le diría.

-Que quieres Maki? Acaso no sabes que estas no son horas de molestar a la gente?-

Nozomi miraba a el reloj que estaba en frente de ella, el cual le decía que ya era casi media noche.

-DONDE ESTA NICO! Regresamela en este instante o si no le enviare a tus padres y a los padres de esa idiota novia tuya un vídeo de ustedes dos besándose-

-...QUE!?-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Lo mas difícil de no tener lap es poder encontrar un cibercafe abierto en un domingo ( ~_~)


	21. Chapter 21

.

 **Capitulo 21**

 _"ESA NOCHE (parte 3)"_

-...QUE!?-

Nozomi estaba confundida por la súbita amenaza de Maki pero lo que era mas importante por su exigencia en que le regresara a Nico.

-Como dije... regresa me a Nico, yo se que debe estar contigo Nozomi!-

-No se de que estupideces estas hablando Maki, a que te refieres con que te regrese a Nicochi?!-

La voz al otro lado del teléfono parecia irritarse mas con cada segundo que pasaba y termino gritandole al celular.

-QUE LA REGRESES NICO ES MÍA!-

-Deja de decir estupideces y dime a que diablos te refieres con que Nicochi es tulla!?-

Eri vio que su prometida se estaba enfureciendo a la par de los gritos que se escuchaban por el auricular del teléfono, así que se levanto de la cama y tomo el teléfono celular de las temblorosas manos de su novia.

-Maki, habla Eri... dime que pasa, a que te refieres con decir que Nico es tulla?-

Aunque Nozomi no tenia el altavoz puesto, los gritos de Maki se pudieron escuchar perfectamente por toda la habitación de Nozomi, lo cual le dio a la rubia una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Eri... no tengo tiempo para sus juegos, regresen me a Nico o se arrepentirán...-

Eri medito un poco y puso el alta voz pelo le hizo una seña a su prometida que se quedara callada.

-Aquí no esta Nico...-

Eri contesto de manera tranquila y calmada mientras que Nozomi se acercaba mas para no perder detalles de la conversación.

-No mientas Eri, yo se que Nico debe estar con ustedes!-

-No miento, Nozomi y yo acabamos de llegar de nuestra... cita y aquí no estaba Nico-

-M-mentiras!-

-No, no miento, Nico debe estar en su casa ahora-

-No, no lo esta, si lo estuviera estoy segura que su madre vendría y me la entregaría!-

Tanto Eri como Nozomi estaban intrigadas por ese comentario pero solo Eri hablo y pregunto el significado detrás de tal afirmación.

-...!?-

-Que quieres decir con eso Maki...-

Maki demoro un poco antes de contestar de nuevo, pero cuando lo hizo parecia que en su voz había cierto tono de fastidio y frustración.

-Hum... parece que en realidad no sabes nada Eri...-

Las voces de alerta se activaron tanto en Eri como en Nozomi al presentir que su amiga estaba en un serio peligro.

-Que quieres decir con eso de que 'no se nada' Maki, que hiciste, que le hiciste a Nico!?-

-Yo? Nada, solo les ofrecí una mejor vida a la madre y el padre de Nico-

-...!-

Nozomi no dijo nada y solo se tapo la boca con sus manos mientras que Eri pensó un poco y decidio preguntarle a Maki cual era el motivo detrás de tan altruista acción.

-...A cambio de que?-

Sin esperar ni un segundo Maki respondió de manera sencilla pero contundente.

-De Nico obviamente!-

Nozomi al escuchar esto ya no aguanto quedarse callada ni un momento mas, así que exploto en furia contra la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-MALDITA QUE LE HICISTE A NICOCHI!-

-*tsk* así que en realidad no esta con ustedes...-

Maki se perdía en su monologo mientras Nozomi la maldecía una y otra vez exigiéndole que le dijera que le hizo a Nico.

-Maki... como caíste tan bajo...- Eri se decepcionaba aun mas de su kouhai mientras que Nozomi estaba a punto de quedarse sin voz por gritar tanto.

-Como sea, si ven a Nico mándenla conmigo-

-COMO SI LO FUÉRAMOS A HACER IDIOTA!- Nozomi le seguía gritando a Maki a través del teléfono y esta solo se molesto mas y con un aire de superioridad la pelirroja soltó su amenaza.

-Si no lo hacen, si no me mandan a Nico en cuanto la vean, le mandare un vídeo de ustedes dos besándose a sus padres... me pregunto que tan rápido mandaran a Eli a Rusia...-

-Tu...-

Eri solo podía apretar los puños ante tal amenaza pero Nozomi quien la habia escuchado ya por segunda vez, reviro donde sabia que le iba a doler a Maki.

-Maki... parece que pensaste en nosotras como el puerto seguro de Nico y que si había algún problema de seguro correría con nosotras-

-...- Maki no respondió y solo siguió escuchando, aunque el hacerlo le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

-Pero parece que a tu cabeza llena de porquería jamas se le ocurrió que el verdadero puerto seguro de Nicochi es Hanayo!-

Como un balde de agua fría le cayo esa declaración a la pelirroja, para ella la única otra opción de Nico para pasar la noche era quedarse en un Manga café. Por su mente jamas paso ni la mas remota posibilidad de que la pelinegra corriera a los brazos de Hanayo.

-N-no... Nico no...-

-Ara~ y porque no Maki? Ellas dos son NOVIAS y se apoyan en todo, por lo que lo mas seguro es que Nicochi este entre los brazos de Kayochin ahora mismo~-

Con un simple 'maldición' Maki corto la llamada mientras Nozomi se sentía satisfecha de haberle regresado el daño a Maki. Aunque esa alegría solo duro unos segundos y rápidamente fue remplazada por una gran y genuina preocupación por Nico pero también por el futuro que les esperaba.

(...)

-¡Maldición!-

Maki aventaba su celular contra el mueble mas cercano que tenia y comenzaba a pensar en lo que le dijo Nozomi.

-Maldita Nozomi! de seguro sabía desde un principio que Nico estaba con Hanayo pero aun así no me dijo nada y solo me hizo perder el tiempo!-

Maki comenzaba a ponerse paranoica y veía enemigos en todas las esquinas así que decidio vengarse de los primeros que tenia en su lista.

-Si creen que era una amenaza vacía se toparan con una gran sorpresa-

Maki iba a donde lanzo el teléfono, lo tomo y busco entre sus archivos hasta que encontró el que quería, era un pequeño vídeo de no mas de tres minutos de duración donde se veía claramente como Nozomi y Eri se estaban besando y tocando indebidamente.

-Si no hacen lo que digo mandare esto con sus padres... no, incluso si hacen lo que digo, lo mejor es liberarme de ellas ahora...-

Maki tomo la decisión de mandar el vídeo de cualquier manera, pero a modo de escarmiento le mando el vídeo a Nozomi con el mensaje 'No es una amenaza vacía'.

-Bien, ahora que esas dos estarán ocupadas yo tengo que rescatar a Nico...-

Maki regreso toda su atención al asunto de Nico para darse cuenta que ella jamas había ido a la casa de Hanayo y menos sabía su dirección. Ella pensó que podía llamarla por teléfono pero si Nico en realidad estaba ahí, ellas jamas responderían a su llamada.

-*tsk* no me queda mas opción que preguntarle a "ella" por la dirección de Hanayo-

Maki se dirigía a su cuarto para descansar un poco de la agitada noche que estaba teniendo cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Quizás sea mejor que "ella" le hable a Hanayo y abrigue si Nico esta ahí...-

 _[No, no creo que tampoco le contesten e incluso si le contestan, nada garantiza que le digan la verdad... puede que lo mejor sea en ir directo a su casa pero...]_

Maki tomo el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama y vio que casi era la una de la mañana, a esa hora el chófer ya no estaba en la mansión. Ella bien podía convocarlo y decirle que era una emergencia pero el probablemente reportaría eso a sus padres y estos se darían cuenta de la huida de Nico y pondrían en duda si la pelinegra en verdad era la adecuada para hacerle compañía a su hija.

 _[Tal vez Takemikazuchi-san me pueda llevar...]_

Maki pensaba en pedirle ayuda al chef que a veces iba y cocinaba algo para las fiestas de sus padres, el cual casi siempre se quedaba a pasar la noche en la mansión, pero cuando Maki llamo a la sirvienta que se quedaba en la guardia de noche y le pregunto si Takemikazuchi ya estaba dormido, se entero que el chef no iba a pasar la noche los cuartos de invitados y que ya se habia ido hace un buen rato en su automóvil.

Visiblemente molesta Maki le dijo a la sirvienta que eso era todo y que podía retirarse. La sirvienta obedeció y en cuanto ya no habia rastro de ella en la habitación, Maki comenzó de nuevo a planear que hacer con respecto a la huida de Nico.

-La única opción que me queda es hacer que "ella" busque a Nico en la casa de Hanayo... si mal no recuerdo dijo que vivían muy cercas la una de la otra...-

(...)

-Cinco minutos mas nya...~-

Rin se retorcía en su cama al escuchar su alarma? y pedía otros cinco minutos mas de sueño.

*pin~*

*pin~*

*pin~*

Rin creía escuchar campanillas y en medio de sus sueños pensó que su orden de ramen ya estaba lista así que se paro para recibirla. Aunque claro que no había ramen y ella solo e callo de la cama, pero esto fue suficiente como para que despertara y viera que el ruido provenía de sus celular.

-Quien es a esta hora NYA!-

Rin molesta porque la hubieran despertado tomo su celular con coraje para ver quien osaba interrumpir su sueño, pero al ver que tenia siete llamadas perdidas y como quince mensajes de Maki. Rin se sentó en su cama y calmo su coraje, no porque tuviera miedo de la pelirroja, no, que va, ella solo se calmo porque debía ser algo importante si la despertaba a la una de la mañana.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo y Rin contesto un poco asustada.

-Rin! Porque diablos tardas tanto en contestar!-

-B-buenos día Maki...nya-

Rin veía por su ventana a el cielo completamente obscuro de la noche mientras pensaba en que si debió haberle respondido a Maki o si simplemente debió de silenciar su celular.

-Ahórrate tus buenos días y ve de inmediato a la casa de Hanayo e informarme lo que pasa!-

-Nya?-

-No me 'nya?' a mi, y has lo que te digo!-

Rin estaba confundida, Maki estaba actuando peor que de costumbre y no le entendía nada de lo que trataba de decir.

-Pero Rin no entiende que debe de hacer en la casa de Kayo-chin a la una de la mañana-

-Tienes que ir y traerme a Nico!-

-Nico?-

Si antes Rin no entendía que pasaba ahora menos, en su mente no había ninguna razón para que Nico estuviera en casa de Hanayo.

-Si, Nico escapo así que de seguro esta en la casa de Hanayo, y tu tienes que ir e impedir que pase algo mas!-

-Rin debe impedir que pase algo, nya?-

-¡SI!-

Los gritos de Maki intimidaban a la gatita la cual pregunto temerosa de hacer enojar mas a la pelirroja el que era lo que debía impedir.

-I-impedir que, nya?-

-Impedir que esas dos tengan sexo!-

Al oír eso la cara de Rin se puso totalmente roja y grito que aun era muy pronto como para que 'su kayo-chin' hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

-Bien entonces si no quieres que pase eso debes ir y traerme a Nico a mi casa, puedes tomar un taxi y aquí yo lo pago...-

-Rin?-

-Rin me estas escuchando?-

-Rin estas ahí?-

-RIIIIIIIIN!?-

De el teléfono de Rin se podían escuchar los gritos de Maki, pero no habia nadie en la habitación como para que les hiciera caso.

(...)

-Agh! mou! esa idiota de seguro salio corriendo sin su celular!-

Maki se quejaba en la sloedad de su habítación mientras pensaba en sus propias palabras.

-E-ellas dos no pu-pueden estar haciendo eso, v-verdad? E-están los padres de Hanayo en su casa, cierto?-

Maki comenzaba a dar vueltas por toda su cama agonizando con las imágenes que le proporcionaba su mente en las cuales Nico era victima de las perversas manos de Hanayo.

-Noooooo! Nico noooo-

-No le creas a esa mentirosa!-

-N-no lamas ahí!-

-Eso no sabe a caramelo de freza, noooooooo!-

...Quien sabe que era lo que la mente de Maki estaba imaginando pero al parecer por sus gritos de agonía pura, no era nada bueno.

(...)

-Kayo-chin aun es muy joven para hacer eso!-

La desesperada voz de Rin se podía oír al otro lada del balcón de Hanayo la cual al escuchar que alguien estaba escalaba hacia su balcón se asusto mucho y tomo uno de los bastones de luz que habia usado en uno de los conciertos de idols a los que la acompaño Nico y se dispuso a efrentar al intruso.

-Kayo-chian no puede tener sexo con Nico!-

El grito desesperado del intruso que acababa de entrar por la ventana, hizo enojar a Hanayo la cual blandiendo su arma sobre la cabeza de su oponente dio un golpe lleno de toda sus frustración y un grito lleno de furia.

-CLARO QUE PUEDOOOOO!-

Un golpe limpio en la cabeza del cual hasta Umi se sentiría orgullosa es todo lo que basto para dejar al intruso fuera de combate.

-Nya...aan-

Rin estaba derrotada en el piso mientras Hanayo encendía su lampara y veía que el intruso era Rin.

-Rin que crees que estas haciendo a estas horas de la noche!-

-Ya es de mañana nyaaa...-

Hanayo dando un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pared indicaba que lo que había dicho la gatita era técnicamente cierto.

-E-eso no importa, Rin porque vienes a estas horas a mi casa!?-

Hanayo estaba algo molesta con Rin por decir que no podía tener intimidad con Nico, pero haciendo uso de toda sus paciencia lo primero que pregunto fue por el motivo de Rin al venir a esas horas de la noche...mañana. Ya despues le preguntaría que era esa locura de que no podía estar con Nico.

-Porque Nico esta aquí para hacerle cosas ecchis a Kayo-chi...y Nico, nya?-

Un rápido escaneo del la habitación de Hanayo le hizo ver a Rin que Nico no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-Nico?-

-Si, Maki dijo que Nico de seguro estaría aquí con Kayo-chin para hacerle cosas ecchis!, nya!-

-Ni-nico no verdina hasta aquí a para hacer e-eso...- Aunque Hanayo trataba de defender a su novia, recordó como Nico se lamento con Eri y Nozomi de no poder agarrarle los pechos y como a veces "sin querer" Nico le tocaba el trasero o le rozaba con el codo los pechos -...probablemente-

-E-entonces a donde escapo Nico, nya?-

-...eh? Nico huyo?-

La cara de incredulidad de Hanayo era completamente sincera, ella no sabia que su novia había escapado. Aunque se le hizo raro que no la llamara para darle las buenas noches, la ojipurpura pensó que aun estaba en la fiesta a la que la llevaron sus padres o que termino tan cansada que no pudo ni mandarle un su tan acostumbrado ' _Buenas noches, te amo~_ '.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

chan chan chan~ y donde quedo la bolita-enanita?


	22. Chapter 22

.

 **Capitulo 22**

 _"ESA NOCHE (parte 4)"_

-Tengo que salir de aquí!-

Nico se sobreponía a su reciente trauma, ella no tenia tiempo como para quedarse llorando sobre la cama de Maki, así que con la mayor cautela del mundo, se levanto de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, camino unos pasos, giro la perilla lentamente y salio de la habitación con rumbo a la puerta principal de la enorme mansión Nishikino.

Nico se deslizaba despacio por los pasillos, corredores y escaleras de la gran mansión, siempre teniendo teniendo cuidado de no toparse con nadie de la servidumbre y menos toparse con Maki.

-Solo unos pasos mas...-

Nico estaba casi al pie de la puerta ya lista para salir corriendo pero la voz de un hombre la detuvo.

-Señorita, usted parece un asesino intentando huir de la escena del crimen-

A Nico se le heló la sangre al escuchar que había sido descubierta por los empleados de Maki, pero decidio no voltear para confrontar a el dueño de la voz y en cambio decidio salir corriendo del lugar. Pero a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta principal, el hombre la detuvo con fuerza e hizo que quitara la mano de la perilla.

-Si abre la puerta ahora la alarma sonara y se cerrara toda la mansión-

-Que!?-

Nico por fin volteaba a ver al hombre que le habia hablado y se encontró con el chef de aspecto serio e intimidarte que en la cena no le había quitado el ojo de encima.

-Para salir necesita introducir un código especial que solo conoce la familia Nishikino-

-E-en serio!?-

Nico veía la esperanza de huir de esa casa cada vez mas y mas lejana, al mismo tiempo el que Maki hiciera lo que quisiera con ella se acercaba mas.

-N-no puede ser y-y ahora como puedo escapar!?-

-Lo siento, era mentira lo de la alarma-

Al oír esto Nico casi se le fue encima al señor pero este la tomo de la mano, le tapo la boca y le dijo en voz baja que 'se callara, que el la iba a sacar del el lugar pero que por el momento tenia que permanecer callada. Nico no confiaba en las palabras del chef y menos al tomarla de ese modo, así que la pelinegra al ser victima por segunda ocasión en la noche de tal asalto intento zafarse lo mas rápido que pudo, pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos acercándose.

-Va a salir señor Takemikazuchi?-

-Eh... si, hoy tengo algo que hacer en casa, así que dejare la limpieza a ustedes chicas...-

Takemikazuchi traía frente a si mismo un gran abrigo que tapaba casi por completo a Nico, por lo cual la sirvienta solo veía la gran espalda del chef y partes de su abrigo negro casi arrastrándose en el suelo.

-No se preocupe señor, para eso estamos-

-Bien, les deseo suerte con todo y deje comida en la cocina para ustedes, cómanla lo mas pronto posible-

-Gracias por todas sus atenciones Takemikazuchi-sama, estoy segura que a las chicas les encantara oír eso-

-Bien, nos vemos...-

-Que tenga un buen viaje-

Con la sirvienta inclinándose para despedirse, el chef aprovecho para sacar a Nico lo mas pronto que podía para despues, el salir lo mas normal que podía. Nico estaba un poco confundida, pero al sentir la brisa de la noche, lo primero que hizo fue... correr! Ella no sabía si ese señor la habia ayudado por buenas o malas razones, pero siendo empleado de Maki era casi seguro que seria por malas razones; Así que sin pensarlo mucho Nico emprendió la graciosa huida que no duro mucho ya que el chef le dio pronto alcance en su auto.

-En serio, te salvo y lo primero que haces es correr, que clase de desagradecida eres?-

Takemikazuchi dejaba el lenguaje formal que estaba usando hace solo unos instantes y llamaba a la pelinegra a subirse al auto, pero Nico a su vez intentaba alejarse todo lo que podía del automóvil en el que estaba el chef, ya que en lo que a ella concernía, ese era un violador en potencia al igual que Maki.

-Ni-nico Nii no pidió su ayuda!-

-Ya déjate de tonterías y sube al auto-

-No, Nico Nii no subirá a un automóvil con un desconocido que de seguro tiene intenciones pervertidas!-

-Quien tendría intenciones pervertidas con una tabla!-

-A quien llamaste tabla maldito!-

(...)

Nico iba de mal humor sentada en el asiento del copiloto de un automóvil claramente lujoso. Si bien Nico no sabia nada de marcas de autos, ella sabia que ese auto color negro era caro simplemente al ver el tablero digital, lo bien pulido que estaba por fuera y que los asientos estaban hechos con cuero y no una simple tela.

-Y... a donde te llevo Tabla-chan?-

-No me digas tabla, Ossan!-

-Hey! no me digas ossan, que aun no cumplo ni los treinta!-

Nico y el chef poco a poco se iban acercando y formando amistad... o solo se estaban insultando mas y mas seguido y sin tapujos, todo dependía de quien lo mirara.

*sig...*

Un gran suspiro se dejaba escuchar entre la pelea de las dos personas, y esto atrajo la atención de la otra parte.

-Y bien, lista para decirme a donde vas a ir Tabla-chan?-

-Como que tabla maldito Ossan...no, no se a donde ir...- lo primero Nico lo dijo susurrando pero lo segundo lo dijo en voz clara y concisa.

-Tu casa no es la primera opción?-

-...no, si llego a casa lo mas seguro es que mis padres mismos me regresen con Maki... no, es seguro que me lleven con ella aunque sea a rastras...-

-Ya veo, entonces no eran cosas mías verdad?-

-?-

-Tabla-chan... a ti te acaban de vender, no?-

Nico iba a decir algo pero se detuvo y luego de pensarlo un rato se dio cuenta que era cierto.

-Si, creo que puedes decir que me vendieron, pero como te diste cuenta Ossan?-

-Que dejes de llamarme Ossan!-

-Y yo que me dejaras de llamar Tabla! Pero dejando eso de lado... digas lo que digas te ves como un Ossan, Ossan!-

*sig!*

Esta vez era Takemikazuchi quien dejaba salir un profundo suspiro y le dijo a Nico que solo lo llamara Take, a lo cual Nico le respondió diciéndole que la llamara 'Nico'. Ya habiendo llegado a un acuerdo de como llamarse entre si, Nico molesto un poco al chef llamándolo 'Take ossan'. Después de unas cuantas bromas, comentarios al azar e insultos por ambas partes, Nico pregunto de nuevo como es que se dio cuenta de su situación, a lo cual el chef dio su mas sincera respuesta.

-La señorita te estaba violando con los ojos, cualquiera con medio cerebro se daría cuenta de eso, aunque creo que los padres de ella y los tuyos no se dieron cuenta o simplemente lo ignoraron...-

-Ya veo... puede que sea lo segundo...-

Paso un largo rato sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, hasta que el chef le pregunto nuevamente por direcciones a Nico y esta no supo que responder.

Nico quería estar con Hanayo, Eri y Nozomi en ese momento, ella quería estar con sus personas mas queridas pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no debía molestarlas mas con sus problemas; En especial a Nozomi, la cual ya estaba en una difícil situación a causa de ayudarla siempre.

-Si no sabes a donde ir, yo se de un buen lugar donde puedes pasar la noche o unos días si así lo requieres...-

Al oír eso Nico se cubrió el pecho y miro con desagrado a Take, mientras que este le repetía que no le gustaban las tablas y Nico le gritaba que ella no era una tabla mientras le decía Ossan.

-Que no me interesan las tablas! Mi maestra! Te llevare al complejo de departamentos que maneja mi sensei!-

Takemikazuchi gritaba mientras Nico seguía con las burlas y llamando Ossan al chef de fama intencional.

(...)

-Hey Erichi, que crees que deberíamos hacer...-

Nozomi estaba acurrucada sobre el pecho de Eri y dejaba salir unas cuantas lagrimas al saber que estaban acorraladas. Ellas ya habían visto el vídeo que les mando Maki en el cual claramente se veía claramente como las dos compartían un apasionado beso.

-No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante Nozomi, protegeré nuestra relación a cualquier costo, tu seras mi esposa y jamas te abandonare!-

Eri abrazaba fuertemente a Nozomi como intentando transmitirle con su abrazo toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Pero y Nicochi?-

Ante la pregunta Eri se tenso un poco, ya que el decir que iba a proteger su relación era como decir que entregaría a Nico, lo cual si Eri era sincera si le había pasado por la cabeza. Simplemente el cariño que sentía por las dos era muy diferente y si Eri tenia que elegir entre Nozomi y Nico, ella elegiría a Nozomi sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, pero sabiendo muy bien como es que Nozomi quería a Nico, ella no se atrevió a mencionar que abandonaran a Nico, ya que para Nozomi el decirle eso era casi como decirle que abandonara a su hija para salvarse ellas y eso era algo que Eri estaba cien por ciento segura que su amada Nozomi no toleraría ni perdonaría.

-...Claro que salvaremos a Nico, despues de todo es nuestra "hija", no?-

Nozomi vio de inmediato que la decisión que tomo Eri de protegerlas a las dos no fue nada sencilla pero no dijo nada y solo agradeció en silencio el tener a una pareja tan buena y maravillosa como Eri.

-Te amo Erichi~-

-Yo también Non-chan...-

Eri sabia que se venían tiempos difíciles, pero tenia fe en que teniendo a Nozomi de su lado todo estaría bien, que no le importaba que tan difíciles fueran las cosas siempre y cuando al final del día ella pudiera estar así, abrazada al cuerpo de su amada Nozomi todo estaría bien.

(...)

-Esto no es algún edificio embrujado?-

Nico estaba temerosa de entrar a el viejo complejo de apartamentos ya que ante su mirada lo único que habitaba ese lugar eran fantasmas, zombies, vampiros y cosas por el estilo.

-Que grosera! Yo viví aquí por muchos años y jamas vi nada!-

-Y salias de noche Ossan?-

-...Claro que no, me daba miedo salir de noche por este rumbo-

-Dejen de decir cosas rudas sobre la casa de alguien!-

-Una momiaaaaaaaaaa!-

Nico gritaba ante la repentina aparición de una vieja y decrepita momia? Mientras que Takemikazuchi se recuperaba del susto decidio presentar a las dos mujeres frente a el, claro no sin antes reclamarle a su maestra de cocina el haberlos asustado.

-Obaachan! No me des esos sustos!-

-A quien llamas abuela, aun recuerdo como venias a mi apartamento llorando porque orinabas el futon!-

-No comiences con historias viejas!-

-...y bien Take, quien es esta niña grosera, acaso es alguna hija ilegitima?-

-A quien llamas niña, anciana!? Para tu información Nico Nii es toda una mujer!-

-A quien llamas anciana, niña, para que estés enterada yo solo tengo ciento dos años!-

-Eeek! una momia!-

-A quien llamas momia, tabla?-

-A quien llamas tabla tu vieja momia decrepita!-

La anciana se detuvo a pensar por un momento, para analizar a Nico y luego dar el golpe definitivo con sus siguientes palabras.

-...treinta y cuatro ce!-

Nico solo dejo salir un sonido como si le faltara el aire y casi se desplomo en el suelo sobre sus rodillas mientras decía lo imposible que era perder contra una momia.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Takemikazuchi solo veía con un poco de gracia la interacción de la mujer que consideraba su segunda madre, abuela, onee-chan y maestra, con la niña que en tan solo unos instantes logro hacerlo sentir como si tratara con su hermanita menor... o alguna mascota.

(...)

-Tres puntos!-

-Que!? Acaso estas loca anciana!? la sopa de miso super especial de la gran idol Nico Nii se merece por lo menos cien puntos!-

-Tres puntos dije!-

-Pero que te crees vieja momia!-

-A quien llamas momia, tabla!-

Nico y la anciana ahora presentada como Midori, comenzaban a pelear de nuevo mientras que seguían comiendo la sopa de miso que la anciana Midori le obligo hacer a Nico. Al principio Nico pregunto el porque debería cocinar algo para una vieja momia y un ossan, pero al recibir la provocación de la anciana la cual extrañamente inflaba el pecho, Nico accedió y le dijo que haría la sopa mas deliciosa que jamas habia probado en su vida.

Mientras su maestra y Nico peleaban Takemikazuchi se sumía en la depresión despues de saber que el primer guiso que Nico le presento a su maestra gano tres puntos, mientras que el de el gano medio punto. Incluso ahora que era todo un chef internacional su cocina solo ganaba ocho puntos de diez ante su maestra.

La maestra de Takemikazuchi se llamaba Midori Kageyama y era una huérfana de la segunda gran guerra, la cual desde muy niña ayudo como cocinera a las victimas de la guerra. Su cocina era muy famosa por calmar el corazón de la gente y sacarles una sonrisa en medio de tanta muerte y destrucción; tan famosa era su cocina que le gano el cariño y reconocimiento de mucha gente la cual despues de enterarse que ella también perdió seres queridos en la guerra, le compraron entre todos un complejo de apartamentos de lo mas nuevo en ese tiempo, para que en el pudiera vivir sin preocupaciones. Midori conmovida hasta las lagrimas por la amabilidad de la gente, decidio siempre llevar una sonrisa a la gente con su comida, así que abrió un comedor comunitario donde le enseñaba a la gente del lugar a cocinar. Aunque como siempre pasa, con el tiempo la gente olvida, avanza y deja en el olvido cosas importantes.

Midori estuvo sola por mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que un niño travieso y curioso que vivía con su madre trabajadora de sol a sol en su complejo de apartamentos, logro abrirse paso en el corazón de la vieja cocinera, la cual decidio enseñarle un poco de todo lo que sabia al mocoso que no sabia ni hervir el agua.

(...)

-Kayo-chin...-

Estas eran las palabras que abandonaban los labios de Rin justo antes que esa gran luz blanca que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad, se impactara con toda su fuerza contra ella.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

}:3


	23. Chapter 23

.

 **Capitulo 23**

 _"ESA NOCHE (parte final)"_

Hanayo estaba molesta con Rin, ella llego como un ladrón a su recamara y luego dijo cosas muy rudas sobre ella y Nico, dijo que ellas dos no podían estar juntas pero despues, cuando le dijo que Nico escapo la gatita se quedo callada y se negó a decir palabra alguna sobre lo que pasaba con Nico.

-Rin-chan que quieres decir con que Nico huyo?-

-...-

-Rin-chan dime que paso, dime como te enteraste que Nico huyo!?-

-nya...-

-Rin!-

Con este ultimo grito de Hanayo llamándola por su nombre sin el usual 'chan', Rin se puso muy nerviosa y casi como si fuera un niño que esta siendo regañado por sus padres se puso a gimotear.

-A Rin le dijo Maki...-

Ante esta nueva información, nubes tormentosas se formaron en el corazón de Hanayo y para tratar de despejarlas ella trato de tomar el control de si misma y preguntar de la manera mas calmada que pudiera sobre la situación.

-Rin dime como es que Maki sabia lo de Nico!-

Hanayo a pesar de estar hablando serena y tranquilamente, se notaba su enojo al haber tomado por el cuello de la blusa a la gatita que no hacia mas que temblar de miedo al ver por primera vez en su vida la furia de Hanayo.

-R-rin no sabe, nya-

-Entonces como sabes que Nico huyo?-

-Maki le hablo a Rin y le dijo que Nico escapo y que de seguro estaba con Hanayo para hacerle cosas pervertidas, nya!-

-Y-ya te dije que Nico no haría eso...-

Hanayo un poco mas molesta de lo que estaba soltó a la gatita y tomo su celular para hablarle a su novia y aclarar todo ese malentendido pero la pelinegra no contestaba y la idol de lentes se estaba comenzando a preocupar sobre el paradero de sus novia, así que llamo a quien ella pensaba que podía saber algo sobre Nico.

(...)

Nozomi pego un pequeño brinco al sentir su teléfono vibrar, ella estaba muy indecisa en si ver quien llamaba o no, pero pronto dejo sus miedos a un lado cuando vio que la persona que llamaba no era Maki o sus padres si no Hanayo.

-Kayochin!-

-Nozomi-chan!-

-Que paso Hanayo, porque hablas a esta hora, todo esta bien!?-

Eri despues de sentir que Nozomi se separo un poco de su lado para contestar su teléfono, ella espió sobre su hombro para ver quien era el que llamaba. La clama llego a la rubia cuando vio que no eran ni sus padres o los de Nozomi los que hablaban y que solo era Hanayo, aunque la preocupación volvió al escuchar como es que Hanayo sonaba tan alterada, así que tomo el celular de las manos de su prometida y puso el altavoz y pregunto por la situación.

-Nozomi-chan, Eri-chan, Nico...Nico no me responde!-

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Nozomi casi se detiene. La pelimorada podía jurar que si Nico no había ido con ellas por ayuda, al menos iria a la casa de Hanayo, pero al recibir tal llamada llena de desesperación por parte de la ojipurpura, Nozomi supo que estaba en un error y que Nico ahora mismo estaba realmente perdida.

-Nicochi... Nicochi no estaba contigo Hanayo!?-

-No, y no respondo mis llamadas!-

Las dos chicas solo se desesperaban mas, así que Eri tomo el mando de la conversación e hizo que las dos se calmaran para así compartir todo lo que sabían.

-Las dos cálmense! Ahora no es el momento de entrar en pánico-

Después de un muy largo y amargo rato, Hanayo y Rin se enteraron que Maki había "comprado" a Nico y que esta al verse acorralada escapo de la mansión Nishikino, también se enteraron que Maki hizo amenazas muy fuertes a Nozomi y Eri, por lo cual ellas podían ver su vida dramáticamente afectada si le ayudaban a Hanayo y a Nico a estar juntas. Mientras seguían compartiendo información Hanayo se disculpo con sus dos senpai a lo cual Nozomi le dijo que no se apurara y que eso no era su culpa. Ya casi para terminar, Rin por fin hablo despues de haber estado en silencio por mucho rato y les dijo que Maki era la que la había enviado a ese lugar para impedir que Nico y Hanayo tuvieran relaciones intimas.

Al final Hanayo y sus "suegras" decidieron apoyarse mutuamente y proteger a Nico de Maki, no sin antes molestar un poco a la inocente Hanayo sobre las pervertidas intenciones de Nico y en si ella las permitiría o no.

-E-ella es mi novia así que eso no esta mal!-

Colgando con toda su fuerza, Hanayo dejo a una Eri y Nozomi profundamente sorprendidas.

-Nozomi... porque tuviste que decir 'eso' al final-

Eri le recriminaba un poco a su novia pero esta se sorprendió un poco al ver que esta no le respondía con su usual sonrisa picara que tanto le gustaba.

-Kayochin tiene que distraerse un poco... aunque sea por unos instantes..*hic*-

Eri al darse cuanta que su novia estaba llorando, de inmediato se apresuro a abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo repitiendo le una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien.

-Todo va a a salir bien Nozomi, tranquila-

-Pero Nicochi... Nicochi...-

-Ella va a estar bien Nozomi, ella no es ninguna niña y sabe cuidarse muy bien sola...-

-Pero...-

-Conociéndola de seguro olvido cargar su celular o lo tiene en modo silencioso y por eso no responde, así que tranquilízate Nozomi, todo va a salir bien-

-En serio lo crees Erichi?-

Esa pregunta fue algo dura para Eri ya que contenía toda la esperanza de Nozomi, así que como pudo tomo toda la confianza que tenia y le respondió con un brillante 'SI' a su novia la cual despues de oír eso se relajo por completo en sus brazos y despues de unos cuantos instantes cayo profundamente dormida.

-Buenas noches Non-chan... _[Nico, mas te vale estar bien, Nozomi no soportaría la pena de perderte y yo... yo no te lo perdonaría]_ -

Dejando salir un leve suspiro Eri intentaba enmascarar la preocupación por su amiga detrás de un aire duro y sereno.

(...)

-E-ella es mi novia así que eso no esta mal!-

Mientras Hanayo decía esto, Rin que estaba a su lado sintió que la distancia entre ellas nunca había sido tan lejana a pesar de estar respirando el mismo aire en la misma habitación.

-P-porque Nozomi-chan siempre tiene que terminar con ese tipo de insinuaciones!-

Hanayo ocultaba su rojo rostro tras las palmas de sus manos pero era inútil ya que hasta sus orejas estaban algo rojas.

[Kayo-chin...]

Hanayo aun se quedo ocultando su cara por un largo rato hasta que súbitamente se paro de el lugar y comenzó a buscar ropa abrigadora.

-Que haces Kayo-chin?-

-No es obvio, voy a buscar a Nico!-

Ante tan atrevida declaración Hanayo se levanto rápido y le dijo a Hanayo que no podía hacerlo.

-Porque no? Nico es mi novia y esta en problemas por culpa de Maki, así que lo mas natural para mi es ir y buscarla!-

-No puedes Kayo-chin, es peligroso salir a esta hora, nya!-

-Eso no me importa, saldré a buscar a Nico!-

-NO!-

Rin alzo la voz y detuvo en seco a Hanayo la cual ya estaba a punto de salir de su habitación.

-Rin... Rin ira a buscar a Nico, nya!-

-Tu?-

Hanayo estaba sorprendida e incrédula de la fuerte declaración de Rin, pero esta siguió hablando sin darle la oportunidad a Hanayo de negarse.

-Si, Rin es rápida y puede buscar mejor que Kayo-chin-

-Pe-pero-

-Ademas Rin tiene que hacer algo para disculparse con Nico y Kayo-chin...-

-Rin-chan...-

-Y Kayo-chin se tiene que quedar aquí por si Nico viene, nya-

-...!-

Esto tomo a Hanayo por sorpresa ya que era cierto. Si Nico venia a su casa y ella no estaba para recibirla, era muy probable que Nico se fuera del lugar y vagara por las calles buscando refugio.

-Kayo-chin tiene que esperar a su novia...-

Decir eso le rompió el corazón a Rin, así que para evitar llorar frente a Hanayo, ella salio rápido de la habitación por el mismo lugar por el que entro. Cuando Hanayo por fin pudo reaccionar adecuadamente, Rin ya estaba en la calle despidiéndose de ella mientras agitaba las manos.

-Kayo-chiiiiiiin! Te quiero!-

Hanayo se sonrojo un poco por la repentina re afirmación de los sentimientos de Rin, pero se armo de valor y le respondió a su mejor amiga desde que tenia memoria.

-Lo siento Rin, yo amo a Nico!-

Rin sonrió ampliamente y le grito que ya lo sabía mientras se alejo rápido del lugar.

Hanayo ya a punto de perder de vista a Rin, escucho como esta le gritaba de manera alegre 'idiota' mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Para Hanayo esta fue la primera y ultima vez que Rin la llamaba 'idiota'.

(...)

Rin corría desesperada por las calles buscando a Nico pero seguía sin encontrar nada ya que en primer lugar no sabía a donde se había ido Nico o si ya estaba en algún lugar seguro. Aunque muchas cosas estaban en contra, la gatita no desistió en su búsqueda y siguió buscando frenéticamente por cualquier lugar que le llegaba a la mente.

La búsqueda de Rin parecia en vano hasta que a el otro lado de la calle donde estaba ella, estaba Nico en compañía de un hombre de pelo negro y piel un poco bronceada. Aunque esa Nico en la acera de enfrente se veía un poco mas alta, con mas busto, estaba peinada de forma diferente y se tambaleaba como si estuviera borracha, en la cansada y somnolienta mente de Rin no había duda que era Nico, así que sin fijarse mucho donde estaba, Rin corrió directo hacia ella.

.

.

.

-Kayo-chin...-

Estas eran las palabras que abandonaban los labios de Rin justo antes que esa gran luz blanca que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad, se impactara con toda su fuerza contra ella.

(...)

-Estúpida Rin, como se le ocurre salir sin siquiera llevarse su teléfono!-

Maki estaba haciendo un berrinche mientras decía cuanta maldición se le pasaba por la cabeza y todas ellas iban dirigidas a la pequeña gatita.

-Ya van mas de dos horas que hable con ella y aun no me dice nada!-

La pelirroja estaba desesperada por la información que pudiera tener Rin, así que se había quedado despierta todo ese tiempo, pero al parecer era en vano ya que la gatita no le llamaba.

-Nico, donde estas!-

Desesperada, enojada, temerosa y con mucha, mucha ira, es como se podía describir a Nishikino Maki en estos momentos. Pero aunque estuviera que moría por saber el paradero de Nico, ella aun se negaba a llamar a Hanayo, para ella eso era algo que no podía hacer ya que seria como admitir su derrota y algo que Maki no planeaba hacer nunca era admitir que perdió el amor de Nico frente a Hanayo.

(...)

-...cinco puntos-

-Maldita momia, ya debes haber perdido el sentido del gusto, la comida de Nico Nii no merece nada menos que un millón de puntos!-

Nico y la anciana seguían con su pequeña competencia y aunque Nico pronto subió en la escala de puntos de la vieja Midori, aun así no lograba pasar de los cinco puntos y esto tenia frustrada a Nico.

-Cinco puntos...-

Por otra parte Takemikazuchi estaba sumido en su tristeza al ver que en solo una noche Nico subió hasta los cinco puntos, cosa que a el le tomo años de practica y esfuerzo.

-Tienes buena mano mocosa pero aun así te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel Jae jae jee jof *cof* *cof*-

La vieja cocinera admitía que Nico cocinaba bien, pero aun así le decía a Nico que le faltaba mucho para llegar a su nivel y mientras se reía? Tosía? Nico llego a su limite y le lanzo un desafió a la vieja 'momia'.

-Si te crees tan buena deberías de cocinar algo anciana!-

Midori sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento y con paso lento se dirigió a la cocina y preparo un simple 'sunny egg' que sirvió en un pequeño plato acompañado por unos vegetales fritos.

-Hump! con un simple huevo esperas ganarle a la gran Nico Nii? Deberías aprender tu lugar anciana!-

Nico se burlaba un poco de la cocinera con mas de medio siglo de experiencia cocinando y se comía el huevo frente a ella sin muchas ganas.

Nico de inmediato comenzó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas mientras comía el huevo ya que por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de cuando era muy niña y aprendió a cocinar junto a su madre.

-Y bien mocosa, que calificación tiene mi platillo?-

-...un millón de puntos-

Nico se soltaba a llorar en el regazo de la anciana y esta solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Nico, le dijo que todo iba a mejorar y que los días grises se iban para darle paso al sol.

Al final Nico admitió que la vieja momia sabia cocinar muy bien y mucho antes que Takemikazuchi le dijera o insinuara algo, Nico ya se había hecho alumna de Midori. Cosa que Takemikazuchi también lamento ya que el paso todo un mes rogándole a su maestra que lo tomara como alumno.

(...)

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y Nico estaba muy cansada, así que no puso ninguna objeción a dormir en el apartamento de la 'vieja momia'.

-Es cierto, no le he dado las buenas noches a Hanayo-

Nico saco de inmediato su celular pero se dio cuenta que estaba completamente descargado así que se dio por vencida y decidio que era mejor dormir ya que dentro de un rato tendría que decidir si decirle o no sobre su situación a sus amigas y a su novia.

-Sea lo que sea, mañana me espera un enfrentamiento con Maki...-

Nico caía profundamente dormida al tiempo que todas sus preocupaciones se iban en un agradable sueño donde ella y su madre preparaban de desayuno 'sunny eggs'.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

}:3


	24. Chapter 24

.

 **Capitulo 24**

 _"JUNTAS HACIA EL AMANECER"_

 _._

Nico se habia levantado lo mas temprano que pudo en una cama que no reconoció al principio, pero luego despues de recordar a la "momia" y al "chef pervertido", hizo un gran desayuno digno de un un hotel tres estrellas en forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron por ella en tan poco tiempo. Casi a punto de salir, regreso y le dejo una nota a la vieja momia diciéndole que aunque su cocina era excelente, la de ella no se quedaba atrás y que pronto la alcanzaría.

Mientras que por su parte cuando la vieja Midori y Takemikazuchi se levantaron y vieron el gran desayuno frente a ellos, ambos sonrieron un poco y comenzaron a comer. Para el punto de vista del chef de fama internacional, el desayuno de Nico estaba a la par con el de cualquier chef novato y si se era un poco benevolente, quizás con alguno con un poco de experiencia de campo previa. Aunque para la estricta Midori, quien dijo "cinco puntos y medio" cuando termino su desayuno, ese desayuno aun dejaba mucho que desear. Su alumno le pregunto que le parecia la niña y mientras reía un poco decía que la 'tabla pelinegra' aun debía mejorar mas.

Takemikazuchi ya no se deprimía al ver que con cada platillo la calificación de Nico subía mas y mas ante el paladar de su maestra y en cambio se alegro ampliamente al ver la sonrisa de su maestra y saber que por fin le pudo conseguir una buena alumna digna de todas sus enseñanzas.

(...)

-Tengo que hablar con Hanayo rápido-

Nico corría a toda velocidad por las calles cercanas a la casa de su novia. Ella salio temprano del apartamento en el que vivía la "vieja momia" y se fue directo a la casa de Hanayo.

En un principio Nico no sabía si debía contarle todo lo que paso a Hanayo, pero cuando se puso en los zapatos de la ojipurpura, se dio cuenta que ella querría que Hanayo confiara en ella y la dejara apoyarla.

-Tengo que hablar con ella antes que Maki le pueda decir algo o la pueda amenazar!-

Con solo eso en mente Nico llego muy temprano en la mañana a la casa de su novia.

 _[Urgh... y ahora que hago, es la primera vez que veré a los padres de Hanayo...]_

Nico se debatía si era correcto que la primera vez que vería a los padres de su novia iba a ser tan temprano en la mañana, sin previo aviso y sin algún tipo de regalo. Aunque pronto sus dudas se fueron muy lejos cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-Que paso niña, estas perdida, quieres que llame a tu madre?-

Nico al ser tomada como una niña volteo de inmediato e iba a comenzar a vociferar como siempre, pero se detuvo al ver que la mujer que le hablaba se parecia mucho a Hanayo, aunque un poco mas madura, con el busto mas grande y en opinión de Nico, algo sexy.

-Eh... no, yo soy la... _[idiota, que voy a hacer presentándome como la novia de Hanayo así sin que siquiera este ella presente para confirmarlo!?]_ ...la-

La mujer se quedo viendo fijamente a la chica de coletas y vestido rosa con algunos olanes frente a ella y recordó haberla visto en algún lado.

 _[Esta niña... donde la vi? En el mercado? Es acaso la hija de alguna vecina? ...No, espera, esta niña acaso no es...!]_

Ante la revelación de que la chica en frente de ella era la novia de su hija, la señora Koizumi decidio jugarle una pequeña broma a la novia de su hija y sin pensarlo dos veces se propuso invitarla a la casa.

-Oh! Tu eres...- La gran pausa casi paro el corazón de Nico pero aun así aguanto a que la madre de su novia dijera la siguiente frase. -...Una de las compañeras de mi hija, cierto?-

-SI!-

Nico sin quererlo grito un poco ante el alivio que sintió al no ser descubierta en ese momento, cosa que le causo gracia a su "suegra" al ver a la chica bajita suspirar de forma aliviada.

-Muy bien, muy bien, pero pasa no te quedes afuera, entra, platiquemos y me dices que haces por aquí tan temprano en un domingo~-

-...S-si-

Al contrario de su respuesta emotiva de hace unos instantes, la respuesta de Nico en ese momento era mas nerviosa, con llena de dudas y la incertidumbre de que esperar al entrar a la casa de su novia acompañada de la madre de esta.

 _[Ha-hanayo, Ni-nico Nii se esforzara por no meter la pata...]_

Casi como si fuera mal augurio, unos cuervos que estaban en la azotea de una caza cercana, emprendieron el vuelo en el momento que Nico puso el primer pie en la casa de Hanayo.

-Y dime... que tan lejos has llegado con mi hija?-

-...He!?-

(...)

Eran las seis de la mañana y Maki no havia dormido en toda la noche. Sus nervios estaban de punta al ver su plan hecho polvo y ver que ni Rin o Nico se habían comunicado con ella.

-Estúpida Rin, como es que no me a contestado aun!-

Maki estaba preocupada por su adorada Nico mientras maldecía a la "estúpida gata" por no llamarla de regreso y hacerle saber si Nico estaba con Hanayo o no.

-Cundo la vea en la escuela juro que matare a esa gata!-

La pelirroja ventilaba su ira contra sus almohadas y sabanas, pero eso no le hacia calmarse en nada.

-...Y esas dos, al final tampoco me trajeron a Nico-

La ira de Maki se re-dirigía de Rin a Eri y Nozomi, a las cuales también culpaba por la desaparición de Nico y con las cuales ya tenia un método de venganza muy bien definido.

-Lamentaran el haberse metido entre Nico y yo!-

Mientras Maki se preparaba para hablar por teléfono con Nozomi y cumplir su amenaza, sus padres que habían estado atendiendo a una victima de un choque hasta hace unas horas, ahora estaban de camino a la mansión con malas noticias para su hija.

(...)

-Mnnnmm... Nonmm-shan?-

Eri aun estaba medio dormida despues de haberse quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada despierta consolando a su linda prometida.

-Quemn~ paso Non-chaa~anmmm~... porque te despertaste tan tempranom?-

La somnolencia de Eri se borro de inmediato al ver a Nozomi sentada a un lado de la cama, llorando.

-Nozomi!? Que paso!? Que tienes Nozomi!?-

Eri sacudió un par de veces a Nozomi para intentar hacerla reaccionar, pero la pelimorada seguía sosteniendo algo sobre su pecho y se negaba a mostrárselo a Eri.

-Nozomi que paso, porque no me dices nada!?-

La rusa se estaba preocupando cada vez mas y mas al ver que su novia no decía nada y solo lloraba sin detenerse.

-...Nozomi, Maki te hablo, no es cierto?-

Eri hizo su mejor esfuerzo en descifrar que era lo que la pasaba a su novia y supuso que lo que la pondría así seria saber que a Nico le paso algo, pero en vez de llorar, la rubia estaba segura que Nozomi saldría corriendo para ayudar a su "hija". Así que la otra opción que quedaba es que Nozomi hubiera recibido una llamada de parte de Maki que termino muy mal, y acertó.

-Maki... *hick* Maki le mando el *snif* vídeo a tus padres y los míos *hick*-

Al ver que lo que tenia Nozomi tan fuertemente apretado contra su pecho era nada mas y nada menos que su celular, Eri supo que paso algo muy malo.

-Nozomi... ese es mi celular?-

-Si *snif*...-

-...Mis padres hablaron?-

Nozomi sacudió la cabeza a los lados fuertemente mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas del rostro.

-Ellos mandaron un mensaje?-

Nozomi no dijo nada, ella solo estallo de nuevo en llanto y se abrazo a Eri.

-Erichi, Erichi, Erichi, Erichi!-

Nozomi decía el nombre de su novia una y otra vez mientras que esta le acariciaba la cabeza y tomaba su celular de las manos de su novia y veía el mensaje que enviaron sus padres.

El mensaje era claro y preciso. Eri era una deshonra para la familia. No querían saber nada mas de ella y la corrían de la casa de inmediato y sin la posibilidad de regresar o disculparse.

 _[Pensé que me obligarían a volver a Rusia y me casarían por la fuerza con alguno de los hijos solteros de los amigos de mi padre... pero supongo que esto esta bien en su propio modo]_

Eri no estaba triste o decepcionada en ese momento, solo estaba un poco sorprendida de saber que ya no tenia que regresar a Rusia y que se podía quedar con Nozomi.

-Esta bien Nozomi, no tienes porque estar triste-

-Pero...-

-Esta bien, en serio Nozomi, de hecho me alegro que esto pasara~-

-He!?-

Nozomi no entendía a que se refería Eri con eso, y le estuvo insistiendo que le explicara a que se refería y el porque estaba tan feliz. La pelimorada insistió tanto que la rusa no tuvo mas opción que contarle la verdad.

-La verdad es que mis padres estaban arreglándome entrar a unas universidades de danza en Rusia...-

-He!? Y porque nunca me dijiste nada de eso Erichi!-

Nozomi estaba un poco molesta y decepcionada de si misma al saber que a su novia le costo mas que la relación con sus padres el estar con ella, si no que también le costo sus sueños.

-No te dije nada porque sabia que te culparías y me obligarías ir a Rusia a tomar esas clases-

-P-pero es tu sueño Erichi!-

-Era-

-He!?-

-Era mi sueño Nozomi, ese era mi sueño, pero ahora tengo un sueño aun mas grande frente a mi-

Nozomi se sonrojo hasta las orejas al ver la honestidad y la decisión en los ojos de Eri.

-Mi sueño es vivir una vida feliz contigo Non-chan~-

-Erichi-

Nozomi y Eri se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, el cual se vio interrumpido por la llamada de los padres de Nozomi.

La llamada fue corta y clara, al igual que el contenido. Nozomi ya no era parte de la familia y le informaban que el apartamento solo estaba pagado hasta el final de el verano y que debía abandonarlo para ese entonces.

 _[No es que haga mucha diferencia a como era antes, de todos modos desde que era una niña con lo único que me han apoyado es con dinero...]_

Mientras la pelimorada veía que en su vida solo iba a haber un cambio con respecto al dinero, Eri se sentía culpable por la situación de Nozomi y la abrazo, pero no espero la respuesta de esta.

-Eso quiere decir que Erichi se vendrá a vivir conmigo mientras encontramos otro lugar donde vivir, no?-

-Vi-vivir juntas!?-

-Ara~ Erichi~ acaso planeabas vivir en otro lado y dejar a tu linda prometida completamente sola~?-

-No, yo nunca te dejare sola Nozomi!-

-Entonces esta decidido Erichi~-

-Heeeee!?-

Nozomi se separaba un poco de Eri y se arrodillaba en la cama en la clásica posición en la cual se presentan las esposas japonesas a sus esposos.

-Puede que aun sea inexperta pero espero cuides bien de mi que~ri~do~-

-Q-q-q-querido!?-

La cara de Eri estaba roja hasta las orejas mientras por su mente pasaban muchas escenas de la vida cotidiana en las que Nozomi le decía "querido".

Nozomi se burlaba un poco de Eri y preguntándole que se habia imaginado pasaron un rato agradable en el cual se olvidaron de todo el mundo.

Mientras la pelimorada seguía molestando un poco a su novia al tiempo que preparaba el desayuno, en su mente aun seguía dando vueltas el como sus padres las abandonaron sin pensarlo dos veces y todo por culpa de amar a alguien que ellos no aceptaban.

(...)

Nico estaba sentada en una silla, la cual se encontraba frente a una mesa pequeña que estaba en la cocina de la casa de los Koizumi. Frente a ella estaba su suegra tomando un café negro, sin nada de azúcar y viéndola fijamente.

 _[Urg... que-que incomodo... Nico Nii no es buena para estas situaciones...]_

Nico estaba sudando frió ante la intensa mirada de la madre de su novia, pero como podía mantenía la compostura.

 _[Urg! que amargo! Quiero ponerle azúcar pero no puedo dejar que la novia de mi hija piense que soy alguien fácil de superar!]_

La madre de Hanayo también estaba nerviosa pero ella mantenía mejor la compostura frente a la novia de su hija.

-Y?-

Nico le pregunto con nerviosismo a la madre de Hanayo, que era a lo se refería con esa pregunta.

-Que tan lejos has llegado con mi hija?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta que Nico evadió cuando entro en la casa con la excusa de quitarse los zapatos.

-N-nico Nii no sabe de que habla, señora... ni...~?-

La señora Koizumi se quedo sin aliento por un segundo al ver los gestos que hacia Nico.

 _[Que adorable criatura es esta!? Quiero arroparla y darle galletas en la boca! Ukg... lo reconozco hija, al principio pensé que eras una pederasta e incluso estuve tentada en llamar a la policía para que te arrestaran por tocar a una niña tan pequeña, pero despues de ver lo adorable que es, solo puedo decirte. Buen trabajo!]_

El pensamiento interno de la madre de Hanayo y su apariencia externa no coincidían, ya que si por dentro estaba planeando la boda de su hija con esa adorable criatura frente a ella, por fuera tenia el ceño un poco fruncido y miraba sin siquiera parpadear a Nico.

-Que acaso tu... no eres la novia de mi hija?-

Nico se congelo por un instante pero supo que si quería avanzar a algo mas serio con Hanayo, debía ser honesta en ese momento.

-Si, lo soy. Y lamento no haberme presentado apropiadamente-

Nico se levantaba de la silla y hacia una reverencia al tiempo que se presentaba así misma.

 _[Así que también puede hacer una cara como esa...]_ La madre de Hanayo se impresionaba un poco al ver como la adorable criatura también podía poner una cara seria y confiable _[No es de sorprenderse que mi hija cayera rendida~]_

Después de que ambas mujeres se presentaran entre ellas, la mayor hablo de nuevo con un tono firme y autoritario.

-Bien Yazawa Nico, quiero que respondas con toda sinceridad a mis siguientes preguntas o si no no podre permitir una relación entre tu y mi hija, esta claro!?-

Nico estaba un poco intimidada pero respondió con seguridad a la pregunta de su suegra.

-Si!-

-Amas a mi hija?-

-Si, la amo mas de lo que alguna vez pensé que llegaría amar a alguien-

-Planeas protegerla?-

-Si, aunque me cueste la vida, la protegeré de todo!-

-...Planeas casarte con ella?-

-Ese siempre a sido mi objetivo, una vida feliz a el lado de Hanayo!-

-Que tan lejos has llegado con ella?-

-¡No tan lejos como quisiera!-

-NICO!-

Hanayo que habia estado escuchando la conversación desde hace un pequeño rato, interrumpido cuando su novia fue en extremo sincera.

-Ha-hanayo!-

-Nico, que cosas dices en frente de mi madre!-

-P-pero ella me dijo que fuera sincera o si no podría perderte!-

-Ella solo esta jugando contigo!-

-Heeee!?-

La gran carcajada de la señora Koizumi interrumpió el pequeño acto de las dos chicas e hizo ver a Nico que Hanayo tenia razón y que su suegra solo jugo con ella.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Creo que es un capitulo tranquilo, ligero y con algo de comedia... claro si no cuentan que Nozomi y Eri ahora son prácticamente indigentes (?) a_a;

.

p.d. El trabajo me mata y no me permite escribir x_x


	25. Chapter 25

.

 **Capitulo 25**

 _"NUESTRAS HIJAS"_

 _._

Nico y Hanayo se encontraban sentadas en la cama de la chica de lentes, una a el lado de la otra esperando que alguna de las dos diera el primer paso y rompiera el silencio tan incomodo que se había formado desde que entraron a la habitación de la mas joven de la casa Koizumi.

-Hanayo, yo...-

Nico no pudo aguantar mas el silencio y decidio hablar, pero de inmediato era detenida por su novia al recibir un muy fuerte abrazo que la tomo por completo desprevenida.

-Ha-hanayo!?-

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti Nico!-

Hanayo tumbaba a Nico sobre la cama mientras la seguía abrazando y derramaba pequeñas lagrimas llenas de angustia en el pequeño pecho de la pelinegra. Esta por su parte no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su novia o el porque estaba tan preocupada pero en vez de tratar de averiguar lo que le pasaba a la ojipurpura, lo que decidio hacer fue corresponder el abrazo y susurrarle 'todo esta bien' una y otra vez hasta que la chica entre sus brazos dejara de temblar y se calmara.

-Hanayo... me puedes decir que paso?-

-...yo ...yo me entere lo que Maki intento hacerte, Nico-

Al escuchar esto el cuerpo de Nico se tenso, de inmediato se disculpo con su novia sin cesar y repitiendo le que ella la amaba y que jamas la traicionaría, también le decía que ella no sabía que el socio de negocios que decía su madre era el padre de Maki y que menos sabía que Maki estuviera tan demente como para intentar comprarla.

Viendo a Nico tan desesperada en explicar que paso, Hanayo hizo lo mejor de si para calmarla y asegurarle que en ningún momento había dudado de ella y que solo quería saber bien lo que paso. Al final ya un poco mas tranquila a causa de lo que Hanayo le dijo, Nico contó todo lo que paso, no se guardo ningún detalle, incluso le dijo sobre el viejo y pervertido chef y la momia que se acababa de convertir en su maestra. Ya para terminar, Nico se volvía a disculpar mientras le juraba a Hanayo que jamas la engañaría y que su amor era solo para ella.

-Si Nico, yo se que tu no harías algo así-

-Gracias Hanayo-

Por primera vez las dos chicas se relajaron y fue así que se daban cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Nico estaba de espaldas a la cama, sus manos estaban alrededor del cuello de Hanayo, sus piernas un poco abiertas colgaban a un lado de la cama, su vestido se habia recorrido un poco hacía arriba y dejaba ver sus piernas, mientras que por su parte Hanayo estaba encima de de la pelinegra, su rodilla estaba en medio de las piernas de su novia y muy cerca de un lugar algo "peligroso" mientras que sus manos estaban alrededor de la delicada cadera y espalda de Nico, al tiempo que su cara estaba descansando sobre el pecho de la pelinegra.

-L-l-lo siento Nico y-yo-

-E-esta bi-bien Ha-hanayo, Ni-nico Nii n-no esta molesta-

Hanayo quería separarse de Nico, pero en un instante la imagen mental que se había formado del ataque de Maki a Nico le vino a la mente y le dio un gran y profundo coraje con la pelirroja.

-Hanayo?-

-Hanayo pasa algo?-

-Hanayo...?-

Nico un poco extrañada de ver que Hanayo no se quitaba de encima la llamo un par de veces hasta que recibió por respuesta un beso, pero no un beso tierno y dulce como los que acostumbraban, no. Este era un beso mas hambriento, mas erótico, mas pasional y con un poco de celos.

-Mmnnn~?-

Nico no sabia porque de repente Hanayo la estaba besando así, pero no le desagradaba para nada ver a su venadita tomando el control.

Terminando el beso Hanayo estaba casi tan confundida como Nico, pero al ver a su senpai con las mejillas tan sonrojadas, su confusión se fue por la borda y fue reemplazada por el deseo.

-Nico...-

Hanayo recorría lentamente con las manos los costados de su novia hasta llegar y poner su mano derecha sobre el escaso pero bien formado pecho de la pelinegra. Nico al ver la mirada llena de deseo de Hanayo, asintió un poco con la cabeza. No movió ni mucho ni poco la cabeza, solo lo suficiente para hacerle saber a su novia que le daba permiso de seguir, a lo cual la tímida chica de primero se armo de valor para explorar las profundidades del mundo de los adultos... o al menos eso era lo que creía.

-Hija te recuerdo que estamos tu padre y yo en la casa... no hagas mucho ruido~!-

Como un balde de agua fría les callo la voz de la matriarca de la casa y de inmediato se separaron. Y que bueno que lo hicieron porque en el momento siguiente, entro la madre de Hanayo con dos tazas de té y un plato lleno de galletas caseras sobre una bandeja multicolor.

-Hum? Porque están tan separadas?-

La madre de Hanayo preguntaba el motivo por el cual Nico estaba sentada en la cama mientras que su hija estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio que tenia en su habitación.

-Po-por nada Mamá!-

-S-si, n-no hay alguna razón en especial... nico~?-

-Mhmmm... porque están tan rojas? acaso hace tanto calor?-

-N-no, Nico no tiene calor!-

-Si, hace un poco de calor!-

-...!-

-...!-

Nico y Hanayo se daban cuenta que sus razones no concordaban y rápidamente entraban en pánico. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por la madre de Hanayo y ataco.

-Hum~ hum~ no sera que... interrumpí algo que estaba haciendo ustedes dos~?-

La sonrisa picara en la cara de la señora Koizumi decía todo y tanto Nico como Hanayo se pusieron aun mas rojas de lo que ya estaban.

-Ni-nico Nico Nii~...?-

-¡Mamá!-

Ante la insinuación Hanayo se apresuro a correr a su madre de su cuarto, no sin antes remarcarle que ella y Nico no estaban haciendo nada.

*baamm!*

Hanayo le cerro la puerta casi en la nariz a su madre y aun se podían escuchar sus reclamos al otro lado de la puerta y esto solo dejo con una extraña sonrisa a la madre de Hanayo.

La señora Koizumi no era ninguna tonta, sabía lo que estaba haciendo su hija o mejor dicho, lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de hecho había estado espiando a su hija fuera del cuarto para interrumpirlas de esa precisa manera cuando estuvieran a punto de hacer 'algo' para despues reírse un poco. Lo único que la madre de Hanayo no esperaba era que al espiar a su hija, iba a enterarse que la novia de su pequeña, casi casi fue comprada y abusada por una chiquilla malcriada y millonaria o que los padres de Nico accedieron sin pensarlo dos veces a el trato sin siquiera pensar bien en que es lo que les ofrecían o porque se los ofrecían.

-Y... que piensas de todo esto querido?-

La señora Koizumi le dirigía la palabra en un tono bajo y calmado al segundo espía que estaba fuera del cuarto de su hija, su marido.

-Nunca creí que me enojaría tanto con alguien que aun ni conozco...-

El padre de Hanayo quien se entero que la novia de su hija estaba de visita y decidio ver como era la chica que merecía tantos halagos de sus esposa de estar en un principio contento, ahora estaba realmente furioso de saber que había padres dispuestos a vender a sus hijas y lo peor, llevarse la felicidad de su princesita en el proceso.

-Si, lo se... yo jamas tuve tantas ganas de abofetear a alguien en mi vida...-

La pareja se dio un abrazo para consolarse entre si y calmar su creciente enojo por la situación de la novia de su hija.

-Tendremos que apoyar a nuestras niñas amor-

La aprobación de Nico por parte de la madre de Hanayo era tal, que ella ya la consideraba parte de la familia y a su marido esa idea no le era del todo ajena.

-Si, déjamelo a mi, un padre que no se preocupa por la felicidad de su hija no es rival para mi-

La pareja Koizumi trataba de idear alguna manera de ayudar a "sus hijas" al tiempo que se lamentaban de saber que había esa clase de padres en el mundo.

(...)

La feliz pareja de recién comprometidas disfrutaba de un sencillo desayuno en la cocina del apartamento de Nozomi. Ambas estaban planeando que hacer de ahora en adelante hasta que un sonido proveniente del celular de Nozomi las interrumpió.

*pin~*

-Mn? quien es Nozomi?-

-Es Kayochin, me mando un mensaje-

Eri dudo un poco pero aun así pregunto, por dentro ella esperaba que no fueran malas noticias, pero a como las había tratado la suerte últimamente no se hizo muchas ilusiones.

-...Y que dice?-

-...!-

-Nozomi!?-

-Nozomi que pasa!?-

Eri se alarmaba un poco de ver como las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de su prometida. Temiendo que fuera algún mensaje que contuviera alguna mala noticia sobre lo que le paso a Nico, Eri se apresuro a tomar el celular de la mano de la pelimorada, pero justo antes de tomarlo, Nozomi hablo con singular alegría en su tono de voz.

-Es Nico! Nico esta con Kayochin y esta bien!-

Nozomi se soltaba a llorar de alegría mientras abrazaba el celular contra su pecho. Al mismo tiempo Eri dejaba salir un gran suspiro al sentirse un poco mas aliviada de saber que Nico estaba bien.

-Que bien...-

-Si, gracias a todos los dioses por protegerla... gracias, gracias!-

Eri no lo había visto en persona, pero estaba segura que Nozomi había rezado a cada deidad que conocía pidiendo por el sano retorno de Nico y por lo visto funciono.

-Si, es bueno que esta bien pero... que fue lo que paso, porque no se contacto anoche?-

-Kayochin dice que mas de rato van a venir a explicarnos todo lo que paso-

-...Nosotras también tendremos que explicarles lo que paso con Maki-

-Si... tendremos que decirles que nos mudaremos apenas termine el año escolar...-

Nozomi y Eri ya habían hablado un poco sobre lo que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante y llegaron a al conclusión que un apartamento en Tokio les saldría muy caro y ni se diga de las universidades. Con un trabajo a medio tiempo no tendrían ni el dinero para rentar una vivienda ni el tiempo de estudiar. Así que tomando todo eso en cuenta decidieron que lo mejor era mudarse a alguna otra provincia y comenzar a trabajar enseguida.

Ambas sabían que esa no era una decisión fácil, pero supusieron que era lo mejor para su futuro juntas.

-Y también decirles sobre 'eso'...-

Eri tenia la mirada firme y decidida mientras que Nozomi aun dudaba un poco.

-Sobre 'eso' estas segura Erichi, tu... tu crees que es lo correcto despues de todo lo que luchamos para conseguirlo?-

-No se si sea lo correcto o no Nozomi, pero no puedo seguir con la farsa frente a todas-

-Erichi...-

-Es incluso por nuestro bien Nozomi-

-Lo se... lo se Erichi, pero a Nicocchi le dolerá mucho...-

-...Espero que ella lo entienda y que siga nuestro ejemplo-

-No creo que lo entienda o nos siga, despues de todo 'ese' siempre fue su sueño...-

Nozomi dejo salir un largo suspiro mientras que Eri tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y miraba a su novia directo a los ojos.

-Lo hablaremos con Nico y Hanayo, les explicaremos todo lo que paso y nuestras razones para tomar 'esa' decisión Nozomi, estoy segura que al final ellas entenderán porque nosotras vamos a dejar _µ's_...-

Nozomi no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

(...)

Maki a punto del colapso nervioso salio corriendo en dirección a la puerta en cuanto escucho un carro llegar a la mansión.

La pelirroja aun albergaba la esperanza de ver a Nico bajando de un taxi y corriendo a sus brazos en cámara lenta, le pedía perdón mientras le decía que la amaba, que Hanayo era cosa de pasado y que entre las dos golpearían a Nozomi. Pero como era de esperarse nada de eso se cumplió, y cuando abrió la puerta principal de la mansión en vez de ver a Nico bajando de un taxi, lo que vio frente a ella era el automóvil de sus padres, los cuales se veían algo nerviosos y preocupados.

-Papá, mamá... que pasa?-

Aunque la pelirroja no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus padres y se podía decir que rara vez los veía, aun así ellos eran sus padres y Maki sabia cuando pasaba algo malo al ver sus rostros y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-Princesa-

-Hija... entra a la casa, tenemos que hablar de tu amiga de pelo corto... -

-De pelo corto?-

Maki tardo un poco en adivinar de quien se trataba la amiga que mencionaban sus padres. Y no porque la pelirroja rebosara de amigas, si no porque ahora lo que ocupaba casi toda su mente era Nico y no le quedaba espacio pera pensar en alguien mas.

-Si princesa, tu amiga de pelo corto, la que tiene expresiones felinas-

-...Rin?-

-Si, si, ella amor...-

Maki percibió que su madre estaba un poco nerviosa y parecia que no quería decirle algo, así que miro a su padre tratando de descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

-Princesa necesito que me des la dirección de tu amiga y el teléfono de sus padres-

-He? p-porque?-

El padre de Maki sabia que la noticia no le iba a caer nada bien a su hija pero aun así endureció su corazón, ya que como medico su paciente era primero.

-Princesa, escucha. Tu amiga esta en el hospital, ella ingreso por un accidente de trafico y hubiera pasado como una desconocida si no es porque tu madre la reconoció cuando ingreso en el área de urgencias-

-Hija, tu sabes si tu amiga es alérgica a algún medicamento, sabes si ella tolera la anestesia?- La madre de Maki interrumpía a su marido y hacia preguntas sobre Rin.

-Intentamos contactarnos a la escuela y pedir informes médicos sobre ella pero parece que no hay nadie en la enfermería o en las oficinas, así que venimos a pedirte los datos de tu amiga, Princesa- El Doctor Nishikino seguía cuestionando a su hija, pero parecia no obtener respuesta alguna.

-Rin... Rin esta...?-

No habiendo dormido toda la noche, durmiendo poco monos de tres horas toda la semana previa, el estrés de su plan, el que Nico huyera, las peleas con Nozomi y Eri y ahora enterarse del accidente de Rin. Era mas de lo que la joven pianista podía soportar, así que sin poder evitarlo, Maki se desmayo frente a sus padres.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Cada vez mas lejos del principio y cada vez mas cercas del final~.

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero ahora si poder publicar en tiempo los días en que prometí publicaría.


	26. Chapter 26

.

 **Capitulo 26**

 _"UN NUEVO HOGAR?"_

 _._

-Ni-nico... e-estas segura que aquí no hay fantasmas?-

Nico respondió la pregunta de Eri con un '...c-claro que no, como crees que los fantasmas pueden existir' pero en acto seguido la pelinegra desvió la mirada mientras murmuraba un "...Espero que en realidad no existan".

-Puedo sentirlas, puedo sentir las ondas paranormales! Uuooooooh!-

Nozomi por su parte estaba realmente excitada al estar frente a un edificio de apartamentos que parecia sacado de alguna película de terror y no de las baratas sin nada de miedo, no. Si no de alguna de esas películas de terror que te quedas sin querer ir al baño en la obscuridad de la noche o desarrollas algún trauma despues de verla.

-Nico-chan... en verdad pasaste la noche aquí?-

Hanayo le preguntaba a su novia si es que en verdad ella paso toda una noche en tan aterrador lugar.

-Claro, Nico Nii paso aquí la noche. Nico estuvo en la casa de su nueva maestra de cocina~!-

Nico inflaba el pecho (o al menos lo intentaba) en clara señal de orgullo al haber pasado toda una noche en aquel lugar. El cual a pesar de ser de día, conservaba ese toque tétrico que estaba llevando a cierta rubia al borde del llanto.

-Nico...ya, ya...ya apareció un fantasma!-

-A quien llamas fantasma mocosa!-

-Una aparición ooooh~!-

-Hiiiiiiiii!-

-V-vieja momia deja de aparecerte así de repente, un día le vas a causar un infarto a alguien!-

-A quien le llamas momia, tabla!-

Nico y la 'momia' se habían enfrascado en una guerra de insultos, Nozomi tomaba fotos de la "aparición", Hanayo no dejaba de pegarse a Nico y tratar de aminorar su miedo mientras que Eri se preguntaba como es que llego a ese lugar y lo que era peor... como es que había accedido a ver si es que rentaba un apartamento junto con Nozomi en ese lugar que indudablemente estaba maldito por cientos y cientos de fantasmas que rondaban libres por la noche.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Nico y Hanayo iban al apartamento de Nozomi despues de haber desayunado en la casa de la menor. Ese desayuno fue preparado por Nico y se gano los elogios de sus suegros y de su novia, aunque claro también se gano algo mas que elogios, se gano la aprobación de los padres de Hanayo a su relación, cosa que la lleno de alegría y la hizo derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad, lo que hizo que se ganara un fuerte abrazo por parte de toda la familia Koizumi._

 _-Nico-chan?-_

 _-Si Hanayo?-_

 _-Mmm tu mano...-_

 _-Si?-_

 _-No me dejas pasar Nico-chan...-_

 _-Oh cierto, perdona Hanayo-_

 _Nico se dio cuenta que desde que salio de la casa de su novia, no la había dejado de tomar de la mano y ahora que tenían que pasar a abordar el tren, la pelinegra no la soltaba y por consiguiente Hanayo no podía pasar las barras de control del tren._

 _-Nico Nii lo siente~-_

 _-Esta bien Nico-chan-_

 _Ya de nuevo juntas despues de pasar las barras de control, Hanayo tomo la mano de Nico y la apretó un poco mientras le daba una mirada llena de confianza._

 _-T-te amo Nico-_

 _Nico se sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar esto, pero pronto contraataco con un beso en la mejilla y un susurro a la oreja que decía 'yo también te amo' el cual mando a Hanayo directo al cielo._

 _(...)_

 _-Urg... esto es el infierno...-_

 _Nico se quejaba al estar tan apretada en el vagón del tren. A pesar de ser Domingo el tren estaba lleno a reventar y la estaban literalmente aplastando. En un principio Hanayo se había ofrecido a hacer de pared y proteger a Nico de la multitud pero la pelinegra al ver los ojos de los hombres posarse en su novia, supo las malas intenciones que tenían estos y decidio proteger a su novia. Con esto en mente, Nico saco de su falda el seguro grande y afilado que tomo de la casa de Hanayo, mas específicamente se lo pidió prestado a su suegra. Y porque hizo esto? Simple, Nico no iba a permitirle a Maki acercarse le de nuevo sin pelear y ese gran alfiler de seguridad era la prueba de esto._

 _Nico mostró a todos los hombres que tenia en frente el afilado seguro mientras le decía a Hanayo que le dijera sobre cualquier pervertido que intentara hacer algo, ya que ella iba a castigar a cualquiera que le pusiera una mano encima a su novia. A uno de los pervertidos no parecia importarle la amenaza de la pequeña chica de cabellos negros y se acerco con la firme intención de manosear a cualquiera de las dos chicas, pero a punto de hacerlo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ya que al ver mas de cerca ese enorme alfiler de seguridad, pudo notar ligeros rastros y manchas en el metal de lo que dedujo era... sangre?!. El pervertido al ver la estatura de la pequeña pelinegra, su conclusión fue que el único lugar donde podía atacar la pequeña chica y causar suficiente daño como para que un acosador se alejara de ella era su entrepierna. Parecía que el no era el único que llego a esa conclusión y algunos hombres comenzaron a alejarse para dar paso a mas gente que no tenia malas intenciones y solo estaba abordando de manera normal el tren._

 _Después_ _de salir de aquella lata de sardinas Nico y Hanayo se dirigieron con un poco de prisa al departamento de Nozomi donde sabían que también estaba Eri._

 _(...)_

 _*toc toc toc*_

 _*ding dong~_ _ding dong~_ _ding dong~_ _*_

 _-Nozomi! Deja de manosear a Eri y ven a abrir la puerta!-_

 _Nico tocaba algo desesperada la puerta de la vivienda de Nozomi, la razón? Pues era que le dolían los brazos de cargar los ingredientes para la comida._

 _-N-nico...-_

 _Hanayo por su parte sabia que ese comentario en voz tan fuerte que los vecinos podían escucharla, le iba a ganar un buen castigo por parte de la pelimorada a su novia pero no la detuvo, en algún momento de todo lo que habían pasado, Hanayo se dio cuente que así era como interactuaban las dos chicas de coletas y que no habia mucho que Eri o ella pudieran hacer al respecto._

 _-Ya te dije que no toques así la puerta Nicocchi... que aras si los vecinos... ...descubren todo lo que le hago a Ericchi~-_

 _Nozomi abría la puerta y contestaba en un tono divertido mientras que Eri que estaba detrás de ella se apresuraba a negar categóricamente todo aquello pero... esa cara completamente roja no convencía mucho._

 _-Si, si como digas Eri, pero mas importante, ayúdenme con las cosas!-_

 _Nico minimizaba el reclamo de Eri y solo las apuraba a que le ayudaran con las cosas que eran claramente muy pesadas para la pelinegra de baja estatura, pero como quería lucirse frente a su novia, aun así insistió en cargarlo todo ella sola._

 _(...)_

 _Después_ _de una buena comida, de un buen washi washi max por parte de Nozomi a Nico y un poco de risas. Pasaron al asunto serio de la conversación._

 _La primera en hablar fue Nico. La cual contó todo lo que le paso, desde el pequeño altercado con su madre, pasando por la locura de Maki y rematando con el chef y la momia._

 _-Maki... aunque nos lo dijo, ella en realidad fue capaz de hacer semejante cosa...-_

 _Nozomi aun tenia la esperanza en algún lugar de su corazón que la pelirroja jamas dañaría a Nico, pero despues de escuchar como es que casi casi Maki forzó a su "hija". Toda duda, esperanza o anhelo fue reemplazado con un profundo coraje e impotencia de no haber estado al lado de su amiga cuando mas la necesitaba._

 _-En realidad, Maki se ha vuelto completamente loca...-_

 _Eri por su parte ya se hacia a la idea que Maki estaba algo desequilibrada y que su obsesión por Nico había alcanzado niveles críticos y ahora solo se preguntaba cuando atacaría de nuevo._

 _[No creo que Maki deje que Nico se le escape así como así, y de seguro los que le ayuden van a salir perjudicados... tengo que llevarme lejos de ella a Non-chan lo mas pronto que pueda...]_

 _Eri era un poco mas calmada y "fría" en su manera de pensar, aunque para ella en si no era que le desagradara Nico o que no se preocupara por ella, era solo que para la rubia, si le daban a elegir entre Nico y Nozomi, ella elegiría siempre a Nozomi, aunque eso significara tener que abandonar a Nico._

 _Después_ _de un pequeño pero fuerte abrazo entre Nozomi y Nico, Eri decidio contar lo que había pasado de su lado, lo cual causo que Nico se sintiera inmensamente culpable por causarle tantos problemas familiares a sus dos mejores amigas._

 _-En verdad lo siento *hic* lo siento *snif* mucho!-_

 _Nico se disculpaba mientras lloraba amargamente, cosa que provoco que las recién comprometidas abrazaran a su amiga y le dijeran que todo estaba bien y que no tenia nada de que culparse._

 _-Como dicen eso, si por mi culpa ustedes dos terminaran en la calle!-_

 _Nico tenia un punto, si ellas no la hubieran ayudado, sus padres no las hubieran literalmente abandonado a su suerte._

 _-Te digo que te equivocas Nicocchi, esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar~-_

 _Nozomi intentaba aminorar la situación asegurando le a Nico que todo seria lo mismo si sus padres se hubieran enterado en unos años antes o ahora. Si de algo estaba segura la pelimorada es que sus padres no cambiaban de opinión no importaba lo que pasara. No cambiaron de opinión cuando ella siendo una niña les pidió con lagrimas en los ojos que no la dejaran sola, así que era imposible pensar que cambiarían de opinión ahora que ella ya era grande._

 _-Pero... pero...-_

 _-Pero nada Nicocchi-_

 _Nico aun no estaba convencida pero lo que dijo a continuación Nozomi la dejo con la boca abierta._

 _-Ademas, gracias a eso es que Ericchi reunió valor y me pidió que nos mudemos juntas, yan~-_

 _-Heeeeeee!-_

 _Nico y Hanayo reaccionaron de la misma manera. Sorprendidas e impactadas ante tal revelación._

 _-N-nozomi, no lo digas como si fuera una cobarde!-_

 _Aunque Eri reclamaba el como su novia decía las cosas, no pudo hacer mucho para detener las bromas de Nico y Nozomi o detener las fantasías que pasaban por la cabeza de Hanayo. Ya al final se dio por vencida y dejo que las bromas siguieran mientras disfrutaban de una taza de té._

 _-Ya se!-_

 _De un momento a otro en medio de las bromas, los comentarios de donde seria bueno mudarse, el donde trabajar, o que tan ruidosa era Eri (en la cama), a Nico se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea._

 _-Porque no vemos si la vieja momia les puede rentar barato uno de sus apartamentos!-_

 _-He?-_

 _-V-vieja momia?-_

 _-T-te refieres a tu nueva maestra Nico?-_

 _-SI!-_

 _Fin del flash back_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Ha que cosas dices mocosa? Como que te rente barato uno de mis departamentos?-

Después de entrar al apartamento de la anciana y tomar uno de los mas increíbles café que recordaban junto a unas deliciosas galletas, Nico se dispuso a la tarea de tratar de convencer a su nueva maestra de rentarles un apartamento barato a sus amigas y a ella.

-Si, no sea tacaña y déjenos barata la renta, anciana!-

-A quien le dices tacaña! Tabla!-

-A ti vieja momia decrepita!-

Ya tenían un buen rato negociando (discutiendo) Nico y la señora. Y las demás chicas solo veían como es que eran muy similares la anciana y Nico.

-Ya Nico, no seas irrespetuosa con la señora-

Eri intervenía como la voz de la razón y paraba la pelea de Nico con la anciana.

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros Nico, solo incomodas a la señora si le dices que nos rente un apartamento barato-

Eri se ponía en su modo de "padre" y regañaba a Nico y le pedía disculpas a la señora.

-Y señora...?-

Eri trataba de pedir con delicadeza el nombre de la señora (momia) y lo hacia con todo el respeto que podía dar y no es porque tuviera miedo que la señora fuera un muerto viviente, una bruja o algún espíritu que la maldeciría por el resto de su vida, no, definitivamente no era por eso que Eri se comportaba con tanto respeto.

-Midori-

-Midori-san, le pido perdone a nuestra amiga, ella solo es demasiado entusiasta y se preocupa mucho por donde vamos a vivir ahora que nos mudemos-

-Hummm...-

La anciana miraba con ojos agudos a la chicas mientras acentia con la cabeza.

-Así que le ruego nos disculpe por molestarla y Nico-

-Yo?-

-Si tu, tu también discúlpate con Midori-san-

-Pero Eri...-

-Nada de 'pero' Nico, no puedes molestar a la señora con que nos rente un apartamento, seguro que ella tiene sus inquilinos a los cuales tiene que atender y por eso no puede tentarnos nada, así que pídele disculpas-

-Bueno yo...-

Nico estaba a punto de contestar cuando la anciana se le adelanto primero.

-Quien dijo que no les voy a rentar nada rubia!?-

-He!?-

-Uum?-

-Huu~?-

-QUEEEE!?

Nozomi y Hanayo que habían permanecido calladas hasta ahora se unieron a las voces de sorpresa (y angustia) de Nico y Eri.

-D-d-d-d-d-d-disculpe señora Mi-midori-san... u-u-u-usted dijo que n-nos iba a rentar un apartamento!?-

Eri no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y miedo ante tan terrible declaración.

-E-enserio harías eso por nosotras Momia!?-

-Jum! Claro que si! Y ya dije que no me digas momia, tabla!-

La anciana respondía en un tono ligero pero decidido.

-En serio podremos vivir aquí!-

Nozomi estaba claramente emocionada por vivir en tal lugar, todo lo contrario a su novia que sentía como si el mundo le cayera encima.

-Que bien Nico, ahora todas seguiremos juntas!-

-Si, así es Hanayo!-

Nico abrazaba a Hanayo y Nozomi a Eri mientras que la vieja señora se levantaba de la pequeña mesa y preparaba todo para sus nuevas inquilinas.

-Bien, dejen las llevo a sus diferentes apartamentos...-

-DIFERENTES!?-

La primera en reaccionar fue Eri y despues fueron Nozomi, Nico y al final Hanayo.

-Si, se los dejare a buen precio así que no tienen porque preocuparse-

-NO, n-no tiene porque molestarse, nosotras dos estaremos bien en un solo apartamento,juntas!-

-Yan~ Erichi~ no tienes que estar tan desesperada por vivir conmigo~-

Nozomi parecia interpretar un poco diferente la desesperación de su novia pero si eso evitaba que Eri viviera sola en uno de esos apartamentos, ella no aclararía el malentendido.

-En serio Eri, no tienes que estar tan desesperada por vivir con Nozomi...-

-Eri-chan...-

Hanayo y Nico veían con un poco de lastima a Eri que parecia estar rogando por vivir junto a Nozomi.

-Hu? estas segura rubia? La pelimorada se ve que es de las del tipo que no te deja dormir en toda la noche-

La anciana no era tonta y menos prejuiciosa, ella sabia bien por las interacciones de las chicas que la rubia y la pelimorada estaban saliendo al igual que su alumna estaba saliendo con la chica de lentes.

-No me importa que no me deje dormir! De hecho prefiero que duerma a mi lado! _[Por si aparece algo Nozomi podrá exorcizarlo]_ -

Eri no se dio cuenta que tan mal se podía interpretar eso hasta que vio las reacciones de sus amigas, su novia y la anciana.

-Ho~ Ho~ Ho~ la juventud~-

La vieja disfrutaba viendo el vigor de el amor juvenil.

-Eri...-

Nico por su parte tenia cierta mirada en los ojos como si estuviera mirando algo sucio.

-Eri-chan!-

Hanayo por su parte se avergonzaba a saber que tan intensa era la vida de unas prometidas.

-Yan~ que atrevida Erichi~-

Y al ultimo Nozomi totalmente sonrojada se alegraba de que Eri se expresara de manera tan apasionada frente a todos.

-En serio Eri, si te comportas así, creo que lo mejor es que yo, la idol numero uno del mundo Nico Nii viva con ustedes~!-

Nico lo decía en broma pero Eri respondió de inmediato y en voz fuerte y clara que 'SI'. Cosa que hizo que Hanayo abrazara a Nico y que Nozomi le reclamara a su novia el significado de 'eso' mientras que la anciana se reía ante la 'juventud'.

-No, que no es lo que piensan mooooooou!-

Eri por fin entendía como es que sonaba eso e intentaba defenderse pero las burlas e indirectas no cesaban.

-Que no era eso!-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Realmente me he retrasado mucho esta vez y espero ponerme al corriente con todas mis historias.

Nota aparte, de ahora en adelante creo sera lo mejor hacer una historia a la vez y no hacer múltiples historias... si hubiera hecho de una sola a la vez, estoy seguro que ya habría terminado al menos dos historias ( " ._.)


	27. Chapter 27

.

 **Capitulo 27**

 _"RAZONES DE PAREJA"_

.

.

-Bien entonces solo nos queda ganar el love live!-

Nico hacia una pose de victoria mientras tenia en su mano un sacudidor, lo cual la hacia ver muy poco confiable.

-Nico-chan...-

Hanayo se avergonzaba un poco por el comportamiento de su novia en el nuevo y recién alquilado apartamento de sus amigas Nozomi y Eri. Pero el verla tan feliz dando brincos y sus usuales Nico Nico Nii~ por todos lados, la amante del arroz no dejaba de sentir que se enamoraba cada día un poco mas de la hermosa pelinegra de coletas.

Aunque algo estaba a punto de romper la burbuja de felicidad, risas y alegría de las chicas.

-...Nicocchi-

Nozomi paraba con las tareas de limpieza de su nuevo apartamento (que por cierto estaba amueblado, con muebles algo viejos pero amueblado al fin y al cabo) mientras veía con algo de tristeza a su amiga.

-Nico creí que ya te lo habíamos dicho pero nosotras abandonaremos M's-

Eri estaba firme con su decisión de alejar a Nozomi lo mas lejos que podía de Maki, así que soltaba la bomba por segunda vez en el día. Y aunque ya no tenían que irse lejos de todas las personas que conocían y amaban, aun así tenían que alejarse lo mas posible de Maki.

-Porque?-

Era la respuesta natural de Nico, ella no entendía porque sus amigas aun estaban tan empeñadas en irse de M's. Siendo que el asunto sobre su vivienda ya se había arreglado, en la mente de Nico ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era echar a Maki fuera de M´s y las 8 restantes lograrían ganar el Love Live.

-Solo tenemos que echar a Maki de muse! No es necesario que ustedes dos se marchen!-

-Nico-chan...-

-Nicocchi...-

-Eso no se va a poder Nico-

-Porque!?-

Nico alzaba la voz en un claro tono de molestia ante la insistencia de Eri en salirse del grupo, pero Eri permanecía firme ante el enojo de la pelinegra.

-Por que no importa si Maki esta dentro de muse o no, ella aun así se interpondrá en nuestro camino, por eso es que he decidido alejar a Nozomi lo mas posible de Maki-

-Pero eso es una locura Eri!-

-Lo es?-

El tono frió en el que hablaba Eri no daba lugar a que Hanayo o si quiera Nozomi dijeran palabra alguna y solo se limitaban a escuchar. Por su parte Nico jamas había visto a la rubia tan seria y decidida en algo y eso estaba haciendo mella en su voluntad de rogarles a sus amigas que se quedaran hasta el final en M's.

-Repito la pregunta Nico. ¿Lo es? ¿Es una locura querer alejar a MI PROMETIDA de una lunática que intento comprarte con dinero?-

-...yo-

-Esta mal querer alejar a Nozomi, TU MEJOR AMIGA de alguien que llamo a nuestros padres y le dijo sobre nuestra relación solo porque no te entregamos a ella?-

-...urg...-

-Esta mal querer proteger A LA MUJER QUE AMO, Nico?-

Nico ya no decía nada y solo miraba al suelo, pero parecia que esto aun no era suficiente para Eri, así que ahora le hizo una pregunta muy delicada a la persona menos esperada.

-O... tu que piensas Hanayo, planeas dejar que Nico siga cerca de Maki, a pesar de todo lo que a hecho?-

Si el cuarto ya estaba en silencio, ahora. Después de la pregunta, se podía escuchar el "sonido del silencio".

-Yo... yo...-

Hanayo parecia tener grandes problemas para expresarse. Y no era por su natural carácter tímido, si no porque lo que ella quería decir, era algo que sabia iba a herir a la mujer que amaba porque... Hanayo también quería dejar M's junto con Nico.

*turuuum~*

El sonido de un celular interrumpía la conversación de las chicas. Y aunque querían ignorarlo, la insistencia del ruido fue demasiada como para poder ignorarlo en una situación tan tensa.

*turuuum~*

*turuuum~**turuuum~*

*turuuum~**turuuum~**turuuum~**turuuum~*

*turuuum~*

-Quien es a esta hora!-

El celular que hacia tanto ruido era el de Nico, el cual había puesto a cargar en el nuevo apartamento de sus amigas con la excusa de saber si había luz.

Cuando les pidió a alguna un cargador de celular (y para suerte de la pelinegra, Nozomi traía uno en su bolso) Nico descubrió después de conectarlo y prenderlo, que había recibido un sin fin de mensajes, correos, avisos de llamada perdidas y todos eran de Maki pero Nico molesta los ignoro todos y los borro si siquiera leerlos.

Después de deshacerse de la "basura" en su celular, la pelinegra le hablo a su madre y le dijo que iba a estar en casa de Nozomi hasta la mañana siguiente y cuando su madre le comenzó a preguntar que fue lo que paso con 'la señorita Nishikino', Nico solo puso de excusa que Maki tenia algo que hacer y que por eso estaba con Nozomi.

-...Maki- Nico menciono en un leve susurro el nombre de la que interrumpía la discusión-

Maki estaba mandando un sin fin de mensajes por el chat abierto de M's

(...)

-Hija!-

Los señores Nishikino reaccionaron al mismo tiempo al ver que su hija despertaba despues de sus repentino desmayo.

-Hija estas bien?-

-Como te sientes Maki?-

Maki, quien estaba recostada sobre el sofá de la sala y apenas se estaba despertando cuando se vio abrumada por el repentino oleaje de preguntas de sus padres sobre su condición, sobre el como seguía, sobre si tenia alguna molestia o dolor o si necesitaba algo en ese momento.

-Gruuung... que me paso...-

Maki no recordaba muy bien porque es que estaba en el sofá, pero cuando tomo un baso de agua que trajo una de las sirvientas de la casa a petición de su padre, Maki recordó que era lo que la llevo a desvanecerse.

-Rin!-

Maki se paro de inmediato del sofá pero lo hizo tan rápido que consiguió marearse. Sus padres tomando una acción rápida y precisa digna de una pareja de doctores, apoyaron a su hija de cada lado y la incitaron a que tomara asiento. La pelirroja se sentó mas a fuerza que de gana pero al final se sentó y ser tranquilizo lo suficiente como para tomar su teléfono e intentar hablar y pedirle ayuda a alguien que jamas pensó que le pediría ayuda. Maki marco el teléfono de Hanayo.

-Hija?-

-Que es lo que haces Maki?-

Los pareja de doctores veían con extrañeza a su pequeña princesita que lo primero que hizo despues de tranquilizarse un poco, fue tomar su teléfono y hablar.

Maki un poco apurada solo le contesto a sus padres que le hablaba a una amiga de Rin que de seguro tenia toda su información.

Mientras su hija hablaba por celular, los doctores sugirieron ir todos juntos al hospital y que terminara su llamada en la limusina. Solo por un instante Maki estuvo renuente a irse de la casa, ya que Nico aun podía llegar. Pero al contemplar el estado de Rin, Maki dejo sus fantasías y acepto que Nico no regresaría y que la mejor oportunidad de verla era en la escuela o el hospital. Claro si es que Nico se lograba enterar de lo que pasaba.

-...Ninguna responde-

Maki estaba viajando en la parte trasera de la limusina mientras sus padres iban discutiendo sobre algunas cosas que tenían que tener listas para cuando los padres de Rin llegaran al hospital.

-Supongo que tendré que mandar un mensaje por el chat del grupo... con suerte alguna lo lee-

Desde hace un rato Maki había estado intentando hablar a Hanayo, Nozomi, Eri y Umi para informarles sobre el estado de Rin y tratar de obtener alguna información de contacto de los padres Rin, pero ninguna respondía su llamada. El porque no intentaba el contactar a Nico era mas que obvio.

Maki estaba un poco loca por Nico, pero eso no la dejaba idiota, ella bien sabía que Nico la estaba evitando y por eso mismo no gasto energías en tratar inútilmente de contactar a la pelinegra.

(Chicas están aquí?)

(Hanayo, Umi o Eri, respondan)

(Necesito que me respondan!)

(Rin tuvo un accidente!)

(Necesito la información de los padres de Rin para contactarlos!)

(RESPONDAN!)

(Rin esta en el hospital de mi familia y necesitan el permiso de sus padres para operar!)

(Maldición responde Hanayo!)

(Esto no se trata de Nico, si no de Rin, responde!)

Maki se estaba exasperando de no recibir ninguna respuesta, pero cuando iba a comenzar a gritar de la desesperación que sentía, un mensaje de Nico llego.

(Maki, soy Hanayo, que le paso a Rin, ella esta bien?)

Al leer esto el único pensamiento en la mente de Maki era "Porque Hanayo tiene el celular de Nico".

(...)

-Es Maki-

Con esta confirmación del remitente de los mensajes el cuarto donde se encontraban las Musas se heló por completo.

Hanayo tenia un poco de miedo de que era lo que quería Maki.

Eri apretaba los puños bajo la pequeña mesa de centro en la que se habían reunido despues de que las interrumpiera el ruido de los mensajes y juraba que si era otra treta de la pelirroja para lastimar a su amada, Maki lo iba a pasar muy mal.

Nozomi estaba nerviosa de saber el contenido del mensaje, ella no quería que fueran mas chantajes de Maki pero por las acciones de la pelirroja, parecia que esto era imposible.

Nico estaba molesta de ver que ahora Maki usaba el chat publico del grupo para contactarla, pero al leer el mensaje, se quedo en un estado de shock total.

-Rin... es Rin... Maki, Maki dice que Rin esta en el hospital de su familia!-

"QUE!?" Fue la respuesta al unisono de las musas, las cuales aun no entendían bien la situación que mencionaba la pelinegra. Esta al ver que el mensaje no era claramente comprendido por sus compañeras, decidio hablar de lo que decía el mensaje.

-Maki dice q-que Rin tuvo un a-a-a-accidente!-

Nico estaba pálida y muy a penas podía articular bien las palabras que salían de su boca, pero aun así no estaba ni cercas de lo pálida y alarmada que se encontraba Hanayo al recordar que la noche anterior Rin salio en búsqueda de Nico en su lugar y fue ahí que Hanayo cayo en cuenta que no le había vuelto hablar a Rin desde anoche.

-Nico!-

Hanayo solo alzo la voz y le arrebato el celular a su novia y se puso a escribir en el para contestarle a Maki.

-Espera Hanayo no respondas!-

Eri por su parte intento detener a Hanayo pero sin mucho éxito. Cuando su hermosa prometida le pregunto el porque de su acción, la rubia le dijo a su novia que no sabían si era verdad o si solo era otro plan de Maki para retener a Nico. Por un momento Nozomi quiso responder que eso era demasiado, pero de inmediato recordó que la pelirroja ya había intentado comprar a Nico el día anterior, así que se quedo callada y no dijo nada de momento y solo se alisto para enfrentar lo que viniera.

-Al parecer Rin tuvo un accidente y esta hospitalizada en el hospital de los padres de Maki. Yo ya le mande la información de contacto de los padres de Rin a Maki y...-

*Turuuum~*

Un nuevo mensaje llego al celular de Nico y Hanayo lo leyó de inmediato, comunicando el contenido del mensaje a las demás musas.

-Parece que los padres de Rin ya le respondieron a los papas de Maki. Dice que llegaran al hospital dentro de una hora!-

Hanayo informaba a las demás presentes mientras se paraba y alistaba para ir al hospital de los Nishikino a toda prisa.

-Espera, espera, espera Hanayo!-

Eri retenía del brazo a Hanayo que estaba a punto de salir corriendo y esta al ver que era detenida, dejo salir un reclamo lleno hostilidad.

-QUE QUIERES ERI?!-

La rubia se quedo pasmada por unos instantes al recibir el claro enojo de Hanayo pero se recupero de inmediato y dio voz a sus dudas.

-Te digo que esperes y te calmes un poco Hanayo-

-POR QUE!?- Hanayo claramente alterada le respondía con el mismo tono anterior a Eri pero esta no se dejo intimidar por segunda vez y hablo con tono firme.

-En primer lugar no sabemos si lo que dijo Maki es verdad!-

-Si es verdad!-

-Como lo sabes!?- Eri se comenzaba a molestar un poco con Hanayo por no usar la cabeza y razonar un poco sobre o que Maki podría estar planeando. Pero para su sorpresa, Hanayo parecia haber pensado bien las cosas y juzgo que eso no era un plan para atraer a Nico.

-Lo se porque Rin fue a mi habitación anoche y desde entonces no me ha llamado!-

Eri y Nozomi estaban visiblemente sorprendidas al saber que Rin fue de noche no solo a la casa, si no que a la habitación de Hanayo. Pero la que probablemente estaba mas sorprendida de esto era Nico que desde hace un buen rato no pronunciaba palabra alguna al ver lo desesperada que estaba su novia al enterarse del accidente de Rin.

La razón del porque Nico no decía nada ante tal revelación era porque por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de Rin en una cama de hospital y Hanayo corriendo desesperadamente a su lado.

 _[Soy de lo peor... aun no sabemos como esta Rin y de lo único que me preocupo es de ver a Hanayo con esa cara de desesperación por Rin...]_

Nico estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que por poco es dejada atrás cuando todas decidieron ir juntas al hospital y ver como se encontraba Rin. Esta decisión de ir al hospital fue tomada principalmente porque Hanayo les dijo que Maki también contacto a Umi. Ademas que Kotori y Honoka habían respondido en el chat y quedaron de ir al hospital junto con ellas despues de que pasaran a recoger a Umi.

-Nicocchi? Vamos-

Nozomi apuraba a su amiga de baja estatura a salir del apartamento para ella poder cerrarlo con su nueva llave, a lo que Nico contestaba un poco lenta y torpemente.

-...S-si? Ya voy No-nozomi-

 _[Hanayo se fue sin siquiera voltear a verme... estoy siendo celosa sin fundamentos o acaso...?]_

Nico iba detrás del grupo haciéndose preguntas en su corazón que no quería preguntarse, mientras veía como Hanayo corría desesperada por reunirse con Rin.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Espero esta vez si traer un nuevo capitulo antes que termine el mes xD! ...en realidad lo espero :|


End file.
